A New Kind of Human Nature
by Em Kay Who
Summary: What if Captain Jack was around for the events of Human Nature/Family of Blood instead of Utopia? What if another familiar face shows up as well? What will that mean for Martha? What will that mean for the Doctor while he is John Smith?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Oh it's good to be back! I wasn't planning for this to be my next story but the plot bunnies would not leave me alone, so here we are :) Well as you have probably figured out this is my re-telling of Human Nature only it has Jack (plus a surprise guest!) in it as well. Instead of the the events of Utopia happening when Jack shows up, the events of Human Nature/Family of Blood happen. You should all be aware that while I have borrowed many many lines from Utopia (because let's be honest, it's brilliant!) I will for sure be putting my own spin on the lines from Human Nature/Family of Blood. I don't want to just use the original lines but have other characters say them (not that there is anything wrong with that!). I would really really love some reviews for this! Alright... extremely long A/N done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episodes Utopia and Human Nature. Credit for those lines belong to their respective writers.***

* * *

"Here we are! Cardiff," the Doctor exclaimed as he landed the TARDIS.

"Cardiff?" Martha shot the Doctor a disgusted look. "We can go anywhere and you brought me to Cardiff?"

"Ah, but, the thing about Cardiff is it's built on a rift in time and space. It's like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy, and use it as fuel."

"So it's a pit stop?"

"Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active," replied the Doctor with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Wait a minute, they had an earthquake in Cardiff, a couple of years ago. Was that you?" Martha asked, already figuring the answer was "yes." She was just beginning to truly understand how involved the Doctor has been with major events throughout history.

"A little trouble with the Slitheen. Long time ago. Life times. I was a different man back then," the Doctor answered while avoiding eye contact with his inquisitive companion. But Martha knew what that look on his face meant. Knew _who_ he was thinking about. Out of nowhere everything felt off to the Doctor. Something felt... wrong. He glanced at the monitor and saw a figure running towards the TARDIS and realized what he had been feeling. It was defiantly time to go. "All powered up!" he said as he pulled the lever down and gave a smile. Leaving just in the nic of time. The TARDIS began to dematerialise, but, suddenly the console began to shudder and spark, sending the Doctor and Martha flying backwards.

"Whoa! What was that?" Martha asked, seeing the frightened look on the Doctor's face. He seemed just as confused as she was. She gave a scream as the TARDIS began jerking even harder, causing a shower of sparks to reign down on her.

"We're accelerating! Into the future! No, no, no! Stop this now!" The Doctor began twisting various knobs and pulling at different levers. Eventually he pulled his trusty mallet out and began banging on the control panel. The TARDIS landed with a sudden thud, leaving The Doctor and his companion flat on their backs.

"What happened? What's wrong with the TARDIS?!" Martha had never seen the ship act like that and now it was darker in the control room than it had ever been for her before.

"She's fine. Something spooked her, but she'll be okay. Just needs some time to recuperate," the Doctor answered in a hushed tone.

This made Martha feel slightly better. If the Doctor wasn't too worried then she shouldn't be either. "So where are we then?"

"No idea."

"Say that again! Not often you don't know something," Martha exclaimed, giving the Doctor a cheeky grin.

"What do you say Martha Jones, care to see what lies beyond those doors?"

"You bet!" She took a step outside but gave a sudden gasp at the sight of a man laying face down, next to the TARDIS. "Oh my god! Hold on, I got my medical kit inside..." Martha rushed past the Doctor, who just stared at the collapsed figure, without showing any surprise.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry."

"Here we go! Get out of the way," said Martha as she pushed past the Doctor and began checking the man's pulse. "Where are we? This looks like a different planet but this coat looks more like World War Two."

"I think he came with us."

"How do you mean? From Earth?"

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS. All the way through the Vortex. Weelll, that's very him."

This seemed to surprise Martha, who was still crouched down by the man the Doctor seemed to know. "What?! Do you know him?"

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me back in the old days," he answered with nonchalance.

"But he's... I'm sorry there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha found the Doctor's lack of a reaction to her diagnosis troubling, but before she could even dwell on it, the supposedly dead man in question gasped back to life and grabbed hold of her, causing her to scream with freight. Her shock didn't last long though, as her medical training kicked in, and she tried to calm the man. "It's alright. Breathe deep. I've got you."

The now alive man turned on his full attention to the woman holding him. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack flashed her his winning smile when he suddenly heard a new voice with a familiar tone.

"Oh don't start!"

"I was only saying hello!"

"I don't mind," Martha told the Doctor, as she began to blush while helping Jack to his feet. This Captain was quite the charmer, however as he stood before the Doctor, Martha could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. She was beginning to wonder just what had happened to these two friends.

"Doctor," Jack said stiffly.

The Doctor responded, "Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever... although... have you had work done?"

"You can talk!" Jack said with surprise.

The Doctor was momentarily confused but then realised what he meant. "Oh yes the face! Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away." The Doctor gave a nod at that as Jack continued, "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on."

The was no regret in his tone yet, Jack could sense the sadness, and was afraid for the answer to his next question. "Just got to ask, the battle at Canary Wharf, I saw the list of the dead... It said Rose Tyler..."

The Doctor gave a sudden grin. "Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"

Relied flooded through the Captain. "You're kidding!?"

"Parallel World. Safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!"

"Oh yes!" For the moment Jack seemed to forget his anger with the Doctor and ran to embrace the Time Lord.

Martha looked away. Here she thought perhaps this new guy would give her some of the male attention she had been lacking from the Doctor only to find he was just as fond of the mysterious Rose as the Doctor was. "Good old Rose," she muttered.

* * *

The trio began to walk around to try and figure out where they were since the Doctor, after checking on his beloved ship, announced the TARDIS needed a bit more time before they could leave. The Doctor remained quiet for the beginning of their walk letting Martha be the one to question Jack. The Doctor was feeling very troubled. The wrongness of Jack was getting to be a lot and on top of that whatever strange planet they were on didn't feel right. It seemed to be deserted, yet he could still feel a presence all around him.

Meanwhile Jack was explaining to Martha what happened the last time he saw the Doctor. "So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this!" he said as he pointed to his watch. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a Vortex Manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jack pointed to the Doctor.

"Oh excuse me, that is not time travel! It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

"Oh, boys and their toys!" Martha exclaimed. She was a little surprised a the Doctor's outburst. It made him seem very human.

"Alright so I bounced," Jack gave in. "I thought 21st century, best place to find the Doctor. Except I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you," said the Doctor with a smirk.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

Now this truly shocked Martha. There was no way this young guy has lived that long. "But that makes you more than 100 years old..."

"And looking good don'tcha think?" Jack asked her with a grin before turning his attention back to the Doctor. "So I went to the time rift based myself there, cause I knew you'd come back to refuel, until finally I get a signal on this," He gave a point to the bag on his back, "detecting you and here we are!"

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha, who was suddenly angry for this Captain she had just met, questioned.

"I was busy," was the Doctor's answer.

Martha couldn't help but feel hurt over his response. When would the Doctor abandon her? Would he even leave her at home? "Is that what happens though? Seriously? Do you just get bored of us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde!" Jack injected with an old joke he and Rose used to have, not realising the hurt it would cause the Doctor.

"Oh, she was blonde?! What a surprise!" Martha was beyond frustrated.

"You two! Honestly, we are on a planet we have never been to before, it is dark, and suspiciously deserted and you're busy blogging!" The Doctor was trying to sound angry but both Jack and Martha could detect the hurt in his voice.

Out of nowhere voices began to surround them exclaiming, "Time Lord.. Time Lord... It's a Time Lord..." Jack and Martha both turned around, towards the direction they had been coming from trying to find the source of the voices when suddenly a laser beam shot past them. The Doctor pushed them both forward.

"Run!"

The three travelers continued to run while ducking the various beams that were being shot at them. Jack went to grab his gun when the Doctor stopped him. "No, Jack, don't! Don't turn back! Just keep running."

Jack couldn't help but give a sideways glance to the Doctor. "Oh I've missed this!" he shouted, which, of course, caused Martha to laugh. Neither realised just how serious the situation had become.

* * *

When they finally reached the TARDIS, they all fell in quickly and shut the doors. The Doctor immediately began the dematerialization process and then turned his attention to Martha. He asked, "Did they see you?"

"What?" she responded.

"Did they see you? Did they see your face?"

"I.. uh... I don't think so..."

"Martha, you can't just think you have to know! Did they see you!?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Martha continued to look flustered by the Time Lord's outburst so Jack came to her aid with, "No, they didn't see her. There's no way they saw either of us, we both had our backs turned when they began firing. Now what is going on, Doctor?"

A chime from the console interrupted what the Doctor was originally going to tell Jack. Instead he told them, "They're following us. They'll follow us wherever we go."

"How is that possible? We're in a time machine!" Martha cried.

"Vortex Manipulator," the Doctor answered while glancing at Jack.

"Don't look at me!" Jack defended. "Mine's still on my wrist and I told you it doesn't work anymore."

"Of course it's not your's. Their's must be stolen. But that mean then can follow us any time, any place. They'll never stop... unless..."

"Unless what, Doctor?"

"I'll have to do it," the Doctor said, mainly to himself since neither companion knew what he was talking about. "Blimey." He began to tug on his hair.

"Do what? Doctor, we need some answers over here," Jack stated as he began to grow impatient.

Instead of answering him, the Doctor turned his attention to his female companion, "Martha, do you trust me? This is important. I need to know that you, without a doubt, trust me because this could all depend on you."

"I trust you," she answered while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Good," he replied as he pulled something round off the console. "You see this watch? The watch is everything. This watch is me."

"What do you mean, Doctor? What's happening?"

"I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human."

Martha just stared in silence, while the Captain had the opposite reaction, "You're going to do WHAT?! Doc, you can't do that. I mean won't that hurt?"

"Oh yes. I imagine it will hurt quite a bit. But I have to admit, I've always been curious about this particular device," the Doctor answered as he stared at an object dangling from above. "Now listen, Jack, I'm not sure where or when the TARDIS is going to land to hide me out so I can't exactly take you home but I can fix you're 'space hopper' so you can bounce away as soon as we land."

"No way. I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm sticking with you guys. Doc, listen, let me help."

The Doctor stared at Jack. He still made him feel uncomfortable but he had to admit that it would be helpful to Martha to have someone else, who knew the situation, around. "Alright," he answered as he gave Jack a nod.

"Thank you. Now you have to tell us exactly what is happening because, honestly, I don't know about Martha, but, I am pretty damn confused about what is going on."

The Doctor looked at his two companions and then began to explain The Family of Blood and what they could do to him. After that, he told them his plan for becoming human by using the chameleon arch. Neither Jack nor Martha were pleased with the news that the Doctor would have no memory of them or himself as a Time Lord, but, the Doctor explained to them how this would be best. After answering their questions as best as he could he sent them off to the wardrobe room to pack some bags for their three month stay wherever the TARDIS decided.

* * *

A short while later, Jack walked back into the control room where the Doctor was just turning the monitor off. "I was just filming a little instructional video for you and Martha to watch after I change," the Doctor told him with a sideways glance. "Where is Martha?"

"Still packing. How long have you known?" Jack asked, knowing the Doctor knew what he was talking about.

"Ever since I ran away from you. How did you know I knew?"

"Could tell by looks you were giving me."

"When did you realize?" the Doctor asked, finally turning and facing his old friend.

"Earth. 1892. Got on a fight on Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart, then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. Then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, stray javelin," he said while the Doctor winced. "In the end? I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew?"

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, cause you're... wrong."

Jack tried not to look hurt, "Thanks."

"You are! I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you and tried to shake you off."

"So what you're saying is you're prejudiced?"

The Doctor couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "I never thought of it like that."

"Shame on you!" Jack replied with a chuckle of his own, which caused Martha, who was finally finished packing, to pause in the corridor outside the control room. She was still curious about the friendship between these two and decided to quietly listen in our their banter.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied to Jack. He couldn't deny that he did miss having the Captain around.

"The last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination and then I came back to life. What happened?" Jack finally asked, waiting for the answer he had been curious about for over 100 years for.

"Rose," the Doctor said matter of factly. Martha couldn't help but shake her head, still hiding in the hall. Who was this amazing girl who could apparently make a human man immortal and a Time Lord fall madly in love?

Jack took a deep breath. "I thought you'd sent her back home?"

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex."

"What does that mean exactly?" the Captain questioned, remembering their time in Cardiff when Margaret the Slitheen was turned into an egg by the TARDIS's heart.

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose," the Doctor said with a shrug. "The final act of the Time War was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?"

The Doctor answered while avoiding eye contact, "I took the power out of her." He turned his eyes back to his friend and the anguish Jack saw there broke his heart. "She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world. She's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," answered the Doctor who turned away again to try and school his features. Martha was holding back her own tears caused by the pain in his voice.

"I went back to her estate in the 90's. Just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that," Jack told him sadly, realizing he was truly never going to see Rose again. It was like losing his little sister. Even when he saw her name on the list of the dead, he had the hope she was still with the Doctor. He took a deep breath as he stepped beside his friend. "Doctor about the 'not if you're blonde' comment I made. I didn't mean anything by it. It was a joke Rosie and I had about why you liked her more than me. I'm sorry."

The Doctor finally gave a real laugh at that. "It's fine, Jack. Now on to business."

Martha wiped her eyes and cleared her throat as she decided now was a good time to rejoin the men in the console room. "Done! All ready to be human, Doctor?"

"I suppose so," the Doctor told her as he pulled the contraption that would make him human onto his head, "Now, no matter how much pain I'm in, you two must leave this on me until it is finished. I'll be unconscious for a while but don't worry, I'll be fine. Just watch the video I left you and then get me out of here. Oh, and remember to take the watch and the psychic paper with you!" He took a deep breathe as he stared at his companions. "Well, see you in a few months. Allons-y."

The machine turned on causing the Doctor to let out an anguished cry.

* * *

The knock at the door brought John Smith out of his day dreams and into reality as his maid walked in the room bringing him his favorite tea.

"Everything alright, sir?" she asked, not recognising to look confusion on John's face.

"Oh yes. Just thinking about this strange dream I had last night. Wait a second, Martha, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off and you were spending it in the village?"

"Oh I'll be leaving shortly, sir. Just thought I would bring your tea first. Is that alright?" She never knew how to read this human's moods.

"Of course!" he responded with a grin. "You take good care of me, Martha. I'm glad to have you around."

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything you need me to pick up for you in the village?"

"Oh, I'm quite alright, but thank you for asking. Now go on! Go enjoy your day off!"

"I will, sir," she said with a small curtsy, "Have a nice day yourself!" With a final glance at the fob watch on the shelf, Martha head out of the school she was currently employed at, and made her way down the road to the abandoned barn the TARDIS was parked in.

* * *

"Jack? Are you here yet?" Martha called out as she made her way into the control room of the somewhat dark TARDIS.

"I'm here, Martha!" Jack answered as he popped up from under the grating. "I was just looking for this!" he held up a rather old looking torch.

"What you need that for?"

"I'm gonna look for my old room! Wanna come?" he asked as he started to head out.

"Nah. This is my first day off in the week since we've been here and I am exhausted. Right now I just want to sit down and pretend it is not 1913 and that I am not a maid." Martha ended her statement by plopping herself down in the chair by the console.

"Have fun with that!" Jack gave a shout half way down the hall.

Martha closed her eyes, just starting to doze off, when she was jerked awake by the sound of the TARDIS door swinging open and a stranger's voice calling out, "DOCTOR!?"

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and a huge thank you to those who are now following and those who have favorited this story! I would also like to say thank you for the reviews! Sadly they are not all showing up for some reason but I'm working on it and know that I did read them in my email and they warmed my heart :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. All rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

_Martha closed her eyes, just starting to doze off, when she was jerked awake by the sound of the TARDIS door swinging open and a stranger's voice calling out, "DOCTOR!?"_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

* * *

"Well, I might ask you the same question! Now tell me, where is the Doctor?" the stranger replied harshly.

Martha quickly took in the appearance of this stranger. The stranger was female, that Martha was sure of, but she had no idea if she was human or not. Obviously the woman appeared humanoid but if she's learned anything thing from the Doctor, it's that appearances can be deceiving. "I'm going to ask you again, who the hell are you and how did you get in the TARDIS?"

"I used my key," said the woman with an eye roll.

"Impossible. There is no way you have a key, they're not just given out willy nilly... and.. and you didn't answer my question about who you are!... Oh my god. You're one of them aren't you? You found us!" Martha yelled the last bit. She surveyed the woman before her. Young, probably in her early twenties, and she was wearing an almost too tight, blue leather jacket. She certainly didn't seem threatening at first glance but Martha could see fire behind her brown eyes, and there was almost a glow to her blonde hair.

Just then Martha heard Jack running in behind her. "Martha, what's wrong? I thought I heard yell-" the stranger cut him off.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Rose? Not possible!" Jack ran forward and swooped her up in a giant hug and spun around in circles.

Rose. Of course. Jack's statement from a week ago began to ring in Martha's ears, _"Not if you're blonde!" _Martha still wasn't convinced that this wasn't a trick though. "Hold on, sorry to interrupt but, Jack," she said with a tug to his arm, "don't you think this could be some kind of trick? What if she's one of the Family?" Martha whispered the last part while Rose glared in her direction.

"No way is this a trick, Martha!" He laughed and pulled her closer to Rose. "Allow me to introduce you to Rose Tyler!"

"Martha Jones. I travel with the Doctor." Martha said curtly with an outstretched hand.

"Like he said, I'm Rose. I traveled with the Doctor as well." Rose took her hand in a brief shake.

"Yeah, I know."

"Really? He mentioned me?" she questioned with genuine surprise. "Well, look at him making progress!"

Martha had no idea what she meant by that but couldn't help but feel the jealousy rise up in her chest.

"So how did you get here, Rosie? The Doctor told me you were stuck in another universe." Jack asked, guiding her over the captain's chair.

"I will answer all of your questions, Jack, but first," Rose sat down next to him and took her hands in his, "you must answer mine, where is the Doctor?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Now don't freak out, Rose, you should know that the Doctor is nearby and safe. However, at the moment he's not quite himself."

"Oh my god, he's regenerated again hasn't he!?"

"No! Not at all! Well not since you've seen him last anyways. I was a little surprised by his new look though. I have to admit, I miss the ears, but boy does he have some great hair now!"

Rose laughed as he winked at her. "Don't I know it, _really_ great hair! But seriously," she said sobering up, "why is he not himself? Why isn't he here?"

"The Doctor has turned himself human."

"He WHAT!? Captain Jack Harkness, explain yourself this instant!" Rose demanded with an intensity that Jack had never seen in her before.

Jack turned his body to face her. "I think I better start with what happened on the Game Station..." Jack began to recall the events that lead to him being immortal and then on to how he found the Doctor and the Family of Blood chasing them. When he was finally done with the story Rose wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh Jack. I'm so, so sorry! I just wanted you to live, I didn't mean to make it forever. And I didn't want to leave you, I even told the Doctor we should go get you, but, he said you were busy rebuilding the Earth, and then he got sick from the regeneration, and.. and.." Rose tried choking back her tears, but was failing.

"Ssshhh. Rose, don't cry. I'm okay. Honestly," he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I've just missed you so much. You became like my little sister when we traveled together and when I saw your name on the list of the dead after Canary Wharf, I was heart broken. And now that I have you back, I am not letting us lose touch ever again. Understand me?"

Rose nodded her head where it rested on his shoulder, while Martha, who was leaning against the console, kept her head down, feeling totally out of place.

Rose lifted her head and finally addressed the matter of the Doctor. "So, if I were to go see the Doctor right now he wouldn't recognize me? He really think he's this professor bloke?"

"Afraid, so. But, like I said, it's only for three months. Then the Family will die out and we can open the watch and return the Doctor to his arrogant Time Lord self."

"What about you two? I see you're both dressed for 1913." Rose gave a nod towards Martha's maid uniform.

Martha decided it was time for her to speak up now, "The TARDIS left the Doctor with a slight awareness for Jack and myself. Jack got a job at the school teaching weaponry. The Doctor thinks they're old mates from their school days, while unfortunately I had to get a job as a maid. He thinks I came with him to the school from his home," she added the last part bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Martha," Rose said giving her a sad but knowing smile. "Being a maid in 1913 can't be easy." Martha just nodded her head. Not really wanting to except Rose's kindness.

"So, Rosie, time to answer my questions! How did you get here?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject. He had gotten a feeling over the past week of knowing Martha, that the Doctor's newest companion had feelings for the Time Lord that were more than platonic and now having Rose around could be awkward for her.

"I used this!" Rose picked up her duffle bag and pulled out a giant yellow button. "It's a dimension manipulator. It's similar to what my dad and Mickey used when they jumped over during the Battle, but they stopped working after the void closed. However, me, being the charming, yet stubborn, girl that I am convinced the fine folks at that universe's Torchwood to fix it. They did and here I am!"

"Hold on a second, you just jumped universes?"

"Yep!" Rose popped her "p" just like the Doctor, which irritated Martha to no end.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean what effect could this have on our universe? On the other one?"

"It shouldn't. That was one of the flaws they tried to fix from last time. As soon as I send this back though, they'll destroy it. Better that way so the wrong person doesn't get their hands on it."

"As soon as you send it back or as soon as you go back?" Martha asked her quietly.

"As soon as I send it back. I'm not going anywhere." With that, Rose stood up and began fishing around her bag, pulling out various envelopes.

It was then that Martha noticed something different about this new woman's body, "Hold on a second, not trying to be rude or anything, but are you pregnant?!"

"Ummm... well... see.. uhh..." Rose began stuttering.

Jack eyed her warily. "Rosie? I was so excited before that I didn't notice when I first hugged you, but you do feel different around the middle..."

"Oh my god. You are! You are pregnant! You're pregnant and you're just going to abandon your family and your child's father in another universe just cause you miss the Doctor?!" Martha was absolutely outraged. Who does she think she is? How incredibly selfish can she be? Her child would no longer have a dad all because Rose wanted to be with the Doctor. Well, obviously not that much if she was off shagging parallel men! When the Doctor and Jack spoke of Rose they made her sound like some sort of goddess or saint. Instead, Martha was finding her to be the exact opposite.

Rose was becoming very angry with the Doctor's new companion. "You listen here, Martha Jones, I am NOT abandoning my family. I left with their blessing to go find the Doctor. Did it break my heart to leave them? Absolutely. But I need the Doctor. And as for the father? I didn't leave him. I left that universe to find him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big hello's and thank you's to my new followers and those who have favorited. Also, very special thanks to those who have reviewed. I love them all! (Keep 'em coming!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. All rights go to the BBC. *I have borrowed a few lines from Human Nature. The credit for those go to RTD and the other wonderful writers.***

* * *

"What do you mean you left to find him?" Martha was not understanding what Rose's words meant.

Jack, however, knew immediately what Rose was talking about. "Well, well, you two finally danced! And I mean you two _danced!_" Jack said, emphasizing what he meant with a wink and a nudge to Rose.

"Jack! It wasn't like that... I mean it was like that.. it just.. I mean... oh, it just sort of happened!" Rose began blushing profusely.

"And I want to know exactly how it happened. Come on, Rosie. I need details here!"

"Oh, Jack, same as ever I see..."

"You can always count on me!"

"Did the Doctor know?" Martha asked, interrupting their banter.

"No," Rose replied quietly. "No, he didn't know. I was able to speak to him one last time after I was trapped in the other universe, he found a way to send a projection of himself to me. I told him mum was pregnant and I would have told him I was too, only I didn't know at the time! I didn't find out until a few days later." Tears began to well up in Rose's eyes. "Well, that's all in the past now isn't it?" She began to attach the envelopes she had pulled out of her bag a few moments ago, to her dimension manipulator.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" asked Jack.

"Send it back to Pete's World," she answered with a giggle. "That's what the Doctor called the other universe," she explained. "And these are letters to my family and my Torchwood team, letting them know that I arrived here safely and found the Doctor. When they get this back they'll know everything's alright now and they'll destroy it." Her voice shook as she tried to control her emotions.

Jack got up from where he was sitting and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure about this, Rose? Before you send that back, really think about it. You are never going to see them again. You will never see your Mother or Mickey again."

"Do you know who you sound like?" Rose gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Well, someone's got to be the Doctor."

She laughed, remembering the time she, herself, had said that. "Fair enough. Yes, I'm sure. This is what I want. What I need." Rose stepped back from the hug and walked towards the door of the TARDIS with the dimension manipulator in hand. "I need to be outside to send this back. I'll just be a moment."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Thanks for the offer, Jack, but I need to do this myself. Don't worry, I'll be right back." And with that she walked out.

When the door shut, Martha spoke up, "I don't like this. He didn't warn us this might happen!"

"It's not like he thought it would, Martha," Jack responded with a bit of annoyance.

"How do we know we're doing the right thing by letting her stay around? She might mess things up with the Family here. I still think there's a possibility this is a trap."

"Martha! It's not a trap. You need to relax." Jack placed a hand on her arm, trying to get through to her.

"Fine. It's not a trap, but still, how do we even know the Doctor will want her back? And with a baby? He doesn't seem like Mr. Family-Man."

"Trust me, the Doctor will want Rose back. And just because he doesn't seem to you like a family guy doesn't mean he can't be."

"All done!" Rose announced as she walked back in the TARDIS. Jack noticed her eyes were red from crying but decided not to press her on it with Martha around.

"So Rose we need to think of a plan to get you at the school too, cause you can't exactly hang out in a powered down TARDIS for three months," the Captain told her as he placed a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

"What about being a maid, like Martha?"

"You're pregnant, they would never hire you," said Martha.

"How far along are you, Rose?" Jack asked her.

"About six months and I think it's twins."

"Twins? Seriously?!" Jack looked shocked. No way did she look big enough to be pregnant with twins.

"Well, we're not sure. The doctors at Torchwood could never get a clear scan but when you listen to the heartbeat you can definitely hear four little sambas playing out," Rose said happily. "And not only that, but I sometimes can feel their presence in my mind. Not just one but two! And somehow I just... know."

"Sorry, but there is no way you are big enough to be six months pregnant with twins," Martha responded logically.

"I know! Mickey says it must be a Time Lord thing, bigger on the inside!"

"Good old Mickey the idiot!" Jack laughed heartily.

Suddenly a worried expression crossed Rose's face. "What about the Family of Blood though? If they find us will they be able to sense the babies?" Rose first priorities needed to be her children.

"Hm. Well that's a good question. I can't be certain, but I don't think they'll be able to sense anything while you're still pregnant, the babies won't be developed enough and your body should protect them. Kind of like the TARDIS being on emergency power. We'll be extra careful just in case though." Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Now back to business! I'm thinking we'll tell everybody you're my little sister who's going to be visiting for a few months. I'm sure I can convince the headmaster to let you stay with me."

"You're unmarried, pregnant little sister who has a completely different accent than you?" Rose smirked at him.

"Fine. We'll say you're my half-sister. You were raised in London and I was raised somewhere in America. And who says you have to be unmarried? We can make up some pretend husband for you, we'll say he's away on business."

"No way! I don't want the Doctor thinking I'm married," she replied stubbornly as she sat back down on the captain's chair.

"Rose, he's not the Doctor right now. He's John Smith. You need to remember that." Jack sat next to her and began rubbing her back.

"I know... but still. I just... Somewhere deep inside, he's still my Doctor and I'm pregnant with _his_ children. I can't just pretend to be with someone else."

"We'll compromise then, we'll say your husband recently died and that's why you'll be staying with me for a few months. It might actually help the headmaster be more inclined to let you stay at the school," said Jack with a sigh. He was so excited to have Rose back but now all he could do was worry about her and her well being. On top of that he still needed to be able to keep an eye on 'John Smith' and the now ever jealous Martha Jones.

Rose didn't like the idea of being a widow, even if it was just pretend, but had to agree it was probably her best option. "Fine, Jack. I give in."

With that, Jack stood up, and began fiddling with the monitor on the console."Good. Now before he turned himself human, the Doctor recorded a list of instructions for us, since you're along for the ride now I think you should watch it." He turned so Rose could see the screen and the image that appeared before her immediately sent tears to her eyes. The Doctor. Her Doctor.

_"Is this thing working?" _He tapped the screen and had such a serious expression on his face it made Rose giggle. _"Martha, Jack, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One: Don't let me hurt anyone, we can't have that but you know what humans are like." _Rose snorted._"Two: Don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four.. no.. wait a minute... Three: No getting involved in big historical events. Four: You two, don't let me abandon you. Either of you." _Guilt washed over Rose as she thought about Jack and how they left him on the Game Station. She turned to find him watching her. As if sensing her thoughts he sent her a reassuring smile to let her know he forgave her. _"And five, very important, five: Don't let me eat pears! I hate pears. John Smith is a character I made up but I won't know that, I'll think I am him and he might do something stupid like eat a pear. In three months I don't want to wake up from being human and taste that." _Rose completely lost it at that and began laughing hysterically. She had almost forgot about his hatred for pears.

Martha had already watched the recording a few times and had recited the rules to herself till she knew them by heart, so instead Martha watched Rose watch the Doctor. She could clearly see how much this girl loves him. That doesn't bother her so much. What bothers her is knowing that Doctor loves Rose back. Oh, he never said it, but, Martha knows. And she knows that no matter how much she, herself, as fallen for the Time Lord, he will never return the feelings. She was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard the Doctor give the last couple of rules.

_"And twenty three: If anything goes wrong, if they find us, then you know what to do." _He began to turn the recorder off when he suddenly sat back. _"Oh and Jack, if anything goes __**horribly**__ wrong, then it's setting 342." _With that last note, the Doctor sat back, and the screen turned blank.

Rose began wiping away a few stray tears that had strayed down her cheeks and said, "I miss him and that gob of his." Jack laughed and scooped her up in a big hug.

Martha walked towards the door and began to button her coat back up. "Well then, I need to get back to work. I suppose I'll be seeing you both later."

"Bye, Martha," Rose replied as Martha gave her a forced smile.

"Hey, Martha, don't mention anything about my little sister here till I can talk to the headmaster." Jack still needed to come up with more of a back story for Rose.

"Of course, Jack." With that Martha left.

Rose turned to her "brother" as the door shut. "Sooo... she pretty much hates me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor John Smith was sitting at the desk in his classroom, drawing. He was supposed to be preparing his lessons for the upcoming week but he could not get the girl who was in his dream last night out of his head. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had to draw her for fear that she would never show up in one of his dreams again and he never wanted to forget her. He couldn't get the last words they had said to each other out of his mind. She had confessed her love for him and just as he was about to do the same, she had disappeared. He did get to say her name though. A name that he wanted to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. "Rose Tyler."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello :) Thank you to my new followers and to those who have favorited and reviewed this story! Oh and to all my readers in the States, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

Jack didn't know how she did it, but, Rose had somehow got into the TARDIS wardrobe and was able to pick out some clothes for the next few months. She had changed into a dark blue dress and styled her blonde hair into an up-do that fit the period. They had packed up what she would need at the school and began a slow walk there. "Seriously, how is it that you're able to get into the wardrobe but I can't find my old room? He didn't jettison it into space did he?"

Honestly, Rose had no idea how she got the TARDIS to open the wardrobe for her, but she couldn't deny that ever since she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, she had a special connection to the ship. "You're room is still there, Jack, the old girl just doesn't have the power to access the bedrooms right now," Rose told him for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, alright." He decided to let it go for now. "So let's review what we have of our back-story so far. I was born in the States and my mother died shortly after I was born. After a few years my father had to go to England on business, I stayed behind with my aunt and uncle. While he was away, my father met and married your mother and had you. I stayed in the States a while longer until I eventually moved to England to attend school."

"Sounds like a good story to me."

"Now what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, we need to figure out a story about your recently deceased husband," Jack stated rather bluntly.

"Ugh. I don't even want to think about it." Rose never let herself imagine being married to the Doctor, but she was pregnant now with _his_ babies so if anyone was to be her "husband" it would be him, and the thought of him dying permanently was not something she cared to think about.

"I know, Rosie, but we've got to figure something out. Here try using the psychic paper. It's what helped Martha and I figure out our identities when we first got here." Jack pulled the paper out of his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Rose McCrimmon married James McCrimmon in March 1912," Rose read aloud. "James McCrimmon died during local battle in May 1913." Rose handed the psychic paper back to Jack. "Well, I guess that answers that."

"Where'd it come up with the name James McCrimmon?" Jack asked curiously. He had never heard that name before.

"The Doctor used the name Dr. James McCrimmon when we went to Scotland and met the queen. He told me later on it was after an old friend of his, some Scottish bloke he traveled with for a while." Rose took a deep breath. "Kind of funny it you think about it. That's the name he used when we first encountered Torchwood and it was because of Torchwood that I was ripped away from him. My 'husband' didn't die in a local battle. I did."

Jack knew he needed to tell her where he worked but the sadness in her voice made him afraid for her reaction. "Rose there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it, Jack, is it about the Doctor? He's with someone else now isn't he? Is it Martha?" She never wanted the Doctor to be alone but she had an incredible fear that he had already moved on... romantically... with someone else. The thought was causing her to panic a bit.

"No! No, it's not that at all. It's just... the reason I was in Cardiff when I found the Doctor is because I live there now."

"Okay... So?" Rose was rather confused why he was acting so nervous about living in Cardiff.

"The reason I live in Cardiff is because that's where the rift is and that involves my job." He began twisting his fingers around.

"What are you getting at, Jack? You're making me nervous."

He meant to tell her calmly however it came out in a loud rush instead, "I work for Torchwood!"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "You... you work for Torchwood? Jack, how? How could you do that after what they did to the Doctor!? To me..."

"It's not like that anymore! I rebuilt it. In the Doctor's honor. In _your _honor. I swear, it's better now." He lowered his head to make eye contact with her. "Please believe me, Rose. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

She stared back at him and then suddenly leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I believe you. The Torchwood in the other universe wasn't like the one here and if anyone could make this universe's Torchwood better, it's you." Rose took his hand as they began to walk again. "And you're not going to lose me. In fact you may end up seeing me quite a bit when this mess is over."

"What do you mean?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"When I came here, I knew there was a very real possibility the Doctor would have moved on with someone else. I wasn't sure how long it would have been for him since I was trapped. I also knew that he might not want children, especially children with me." Jack opened his mouth to tell her just how wrong she was but Rose ignored him and continued, "I mean even if that was the case I still would have stayed in this universe, the other one just never felt right, but, I would have made him think I went back so he wouldn't feel guilty." Rose took a deep breath and once again stopped walking. "But instead I arrive and the Doctor's not really the Doctor so I can't even have a proper conversation with him. Nope, I had to send back my ride to the other universe before it's time ran out. And I guess it's just hitting me that I don't have anyone here anymore. I'm alone."

"No, Rose. You are not alone. You have me, you have the TARDIS, who clearly adores you," that got Rose to smile, "and you have the Doctor. And if for some reason this new him turns out to be a complete fool then you will come live with me in Cardiff." He laughed at the face she made. "I know it's not ideal but there's lots of activity! I promise I will ALWAYS take care of you. And the little ones."

"I missed you so much, Captain Jack."

"I missed you too, Rosie."

* * *

"Back already, Martha? I would have thought you would spend some more time in the village." Jenny was a maid like Martha, and was quickly becoming dear friends with the time traveler. Of course Martha couldn't tell her anything about her real life, but, after being around only the Doctor for so long it was nice to have another girl to talk to.

Martha picked up a rag and began helping her new friend wash the windows in one of the many classrooms. "Nah. I got everything I needed."

The sadness in her voice took Jenny by surprise. She had never heard Martha so sullen. "Alright, spill." Jenny put the rag down and turned to face her. "You sound all out of sorts. Did something happen? Run into any of the school boys who have been giving you a hard time." Ever since Martha arrived some of the older boys had been harassing her about her skin color. It really bothered her more than it should.

"No, it's not that. I suppose I'm just a little homesick." Just then the door to the classroom opened.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was in here. Hello, Jenny, Martha, did you have a nice time in the village?" John Smith walked into the room and began riffling through various papers on the desk.

"I did, sir. Thank you." Martha chided herself for the butterflies she felt in her stomach over the kindness in his voice. Not only were some of the students rude to her but some of the other teachers were as well.

"Well, don't mind me, I was just looking for this!" He held up a history large book. "The headmaster asked to borrow it, apparently he lost his own copy." John rolled his eyes with mock annoyance which of course made Martha suppress a giggle. The Doctor was known for losing things and here he was, a human, annoyed that someone lost a book.

"Good thing you found your's then, sir!" the other maid spoke up.

"Indeed, Jenny. Good afternoon, ladies!" With that Professor Smith walked out of the classroom, causing Martha to let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Why, Martha Jones, are you sweet him?!"

Martha tried her hardest not to blush. "Oh course not! He's just kind to me is all."

Jenny went back to scrubbing the window. "If you say so."

"I do."

* * *

Rose was growing weary of waiting. She wasn't sure how long Jack had been in Headmaster Rocastle's office, but she did know that the chair she was sitting in, outside of his office, was extremely uncomfortable. Just as she was getting ready to barge into her "brother's" meeting with the headmaster and politely asking them to "hurry up," a young boy, with a sweet face, came and sat next to her.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you, these chairs are absolutely horrible on the back," Rose told him with a smile.

"I don't mind, miss," he told her shyly.

"What's your name?" Rose asked as she had a flashback to her younger days, when she was still in school, and had to wait in the office for punishment for whatever shenanigans she and her friends had gotten into that day. "What are ya in for?" she then asked the boy but then realized how improper that sounded. She would have to be careful with the way she spoke.

He didn't seem to mind though and immediately began to warm up to her. "Timothy, mu'm. Timothy Latimer. I don't know why the headmaster wishes to see me, but I imagine it has something to do with the other boys thinking I'm not any good in weapons training."

"Pleasure to meet you, Timothy. I'm Rose Ty- I mean McCrimmon. Rose McCrimmon. You can just call me Rose though, or Miss Rose if you need to be more proper." She gave him a wink. "So _are_ you any good with weapons?"

"I don't know, Miss Rose. I just don't like using them unnecessarily," Timothy gave a glance around to make sure no one was listening in, "and I especially don't like using them unfairly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if our 'enemy' doesn't have any guns, yet we're shooting at them, how is it a fair fight?"

"Oh, I like you, Timothy. You sound like a very dear friend of mine." Rose patted his knee which caused him to blush slightly.

"So what are you waiting here for, Miss Rose?"

"My brother, oh perhaps you know him! Captain Jack Harkness?" she asked but then remembered Jack taught weaponry. She certainly hoped he wasn't being to hard on the boy.

"I do. Don't worry," he said as if reading her mind, "he's a fine teacher."

"Oh good! Well, some things in my life have happened and changed recently and I need to stay with my brother for a while, so he's in with Headmaster Rocastle, to make sure that it's alright that I stay here with him."

Timothy could here the sadness in her voice and suddenly saw a vision of her holding two little ones, both laughing and smiling up at her. "I'm sorry about whatever's happened, but I'd wager that you can't wait for the twins to get here!" Rose looked up at him in shock and he immediately realized what he had said. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember what was a vision that only he saw and what people had actually told him.

"How did you know it's twins?" she asked him curiously

"I.. I didn't! Just a... a lucky guess? I do that sometimes. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.." He tried so hard to keep his visions a secret.

"It's alright, Timothy," Rose told him with a laugh. "To be honest with you, no one believed me when I told them I somehow knew it was twins, myself!" She wasn't sure what it was about this boy, but she felt a sort of kinship to him.

She continued to talk to Timothy about various things which, thankfully, took her mind off the uncomfortable chair she was in. As she was laughing at some story Tim was telling her about one of Jack's classes, the door to the headmaster's office opened to reveal Captain Jack.

"Rose, Headmaster Rocastle would like to speak to us both now," Jack told her. In other circumstances she might be nervous about what was to come but the look Jack was giving her told her everything was going to be okay.

Rose turned to Timothy after he helped her out of the chair and placed her hand on his shoulder, "It was lovely to meet you, Tim! I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"And you, Miss Rose." With that Rose and Jack head into the office, neither seeing that Professor John Smith had walked into the room, frozen in shock, at the sight before him. "Are you alright, Professor Smith?" Timothy asked out of concern.

"Yes, yes, fine. Latimer? Who was that woman with the Captain?" John asked as his voice shook. It was her! The woman from his dreams, Rose Tyler!

"Oh, that's Captain Harkness's sister. She's going to be staying with him for a while."

Sister? He never once heard his old friend mention a sister. "Really? That's interesting. Did you get her name, Timothy?" It couldn't be her. There is no possible way it was the same woman from his dreams.

"I did, sir," the boy told him with a smile. "Her name is Rose."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks to those who are following, have favorited, and have reviewed both this and my other story! This is a slightly shorter chapter (more of a filler) but I hope you all still enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

The Farringham School for Boys was a quaint school. A modest and humble school. But Mr. Rocastle still took great pride in being the headmaster. He prided himself on the leadership skills he picked up in his old military days. And although he never married, he always did have a soft spot in his heart for the gentler sex. He considered it his greatest weakness, one he tried his hardest to overcome. So when Captain Jack Harkness waltzed into his office, asking if his half sister may stay at the school for a time, the headmaster was fully prepared to say a firm, "No." After all, he had a school to run, not a boarding house. Oh, but then that darn Captain had to tell him about how is sister is a recent widow, with child, and she has no other family nearby. Well, what would be the harm in meeting the poor girl? Perhaps he could recommend a family in the village for her to stay with. _Then again perhaps not... _the headmaster thought as Captain Harkness ushered his sister into the office.

"Mrs. McCrimmon, so lovely to meet you. And I might I offer my sincerest condolences on the loss of your husband," the man told her as he kindly took her hand.

Rose gave a slight frown at hearing herself called "Mrs. McCrimmon" but quickly tried to replace it with a smile. "Lovely to meet you, Headmaster Rocastle, and please call me Rose... or Miss Rose... but I would rather not be called Mrs... it's just... I'm not... I.. um..." Unexpected tears sprung in her eyes as she mentally chided herself on being so emotional. Damn pregnancy. Thankfully Jack was there to step in and smooth things out.

"My apologies, headmaster. My sister is still grieving and being called Mrs McCrimmon is slightly overwhelming for her. I hope it's not to much to ask that she be referred to as Miss Rose?" Jack asked the headmaster as Rose squeezed his arms in thanks.

"Oh, of course! My apologies. It's no problem at all. Here," the headmaster drew a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Rose, "and please, have a seat."

"Thank you so much, Headmaster Rocastle," Rose said as she gently wiped her eyes and sat down. If Jack didn't know that it was pregnancy hormones, he would have applauded her acting skills. If the headmaster was still on the fence about letting Rose stay, he's not anymore. The older man could never deny a damsel in distress.

"Oh, you can just call me Mr. Rocastle. No need for the 'headmaster' title! Now, your brother here says you need a place to stay for the next few months?"

Rose nodded her head in agreement and then decided to play up her emotions after noticing his reaction to her tears before. "I mean... if," she gave a small sniffle, "..if it's not to much to ask, sir..."

"Not at all, not at all, you poor thing. As a matter of fact, it just so happens that there is an empty suite right next door to your brother's. I assume you would like to be near him in your time of need?"

"You assume correctly, Mr. Rocastle," Rose replied with a small, watery smile. Jack had to bite back a laugh. Now he KNEW his Rosie was acting.

"Well, then it's all settled. I'll have one of our maids prepare the room right away," he told her as he stood and rang the bell to alert a maid. "I am sorry to say that there won't be much here at the school for your entertainment. The only lady on staff, besides the maids of course, is Matron Redfern, our school nurse."

"Oh I don't mind at all, and actually, I had an idea... a way for me to keep busy, and a way for me to 'make my keep' as the saying goes."

"Don't worry about that at all, Miss Rose. It's out pleasure to have you here," Rocastle told her with his most charming smile. Honestly, in the week Jack had known the man, he had never seen him so cheerful.

"That's kind of you, but, this is something I think I would really enjoy. I was rather hoping I might be someone for the boys to come talk to." Both the headmaster and Jack gave her confused expressions. "You know, for when something's troubling them, be it school work, or... or missing home. I could be that motherly figure. It must be so hard for some of them to be away from home and it's not like they can talk to their superiors about such matters. I could be that completely unbiased person for them to speak to."

The headmaster, while still fawning over Rose, didn't seem overly convinced. Thankfully, Jack was, yet again, there to step in. "Well I think that's a wonderful idea! Don't you, headmaster? I know I personally have some students who would greatly benefit from having a motherly chat with my sister," he said enthusiastically.

"Uh... yes. Yes, of course. What a lovely idea, Miss Rose. You are so kind to offer." With that there was a slight knock on the door followed by a sweet looking young woman who Rose took an instant liking to.

"You rang, Headmaster Rocastle?" The plump maid asked her employer.

"That I did, Jane." As the headmaster addressed the woman, Rose couldn't help but notice the maid bite back a smile when he called her 'Jane.' Oh yes Rose will like her, "This is Miss Rose. She is Captain Harkness's sister and will be staying here at the school for the next few months. Would you please go prepare the suite next to the Captain's for her stay? That will be all, thank you," he said with a quick dismissal.

Jane, although Rose had a feeling that was not really her name, gave a quick nod followed by, "Of course, sir," and exited the office.

"Well, sir," Jack spoke up, "we better not keep you any longer. I think I will give my sister a tour of our fine establishment here so you can get back to your duties."

"Yes, of course. My apologies, Miss Rose, I would offer to give you a tour myself, but, alas, I have a meeting with a troublesome student."

"No apologies necessary, Mr. Rocastle. And if the student you are referring to is Timothy Latimer, may I make a small request?" Rose asked in the voice she usually reserved for when she used to try to get the Doctor to take her shopping. The headmaster gave her a slight, wary nod. "My request is that you not be too hard on the boy. I had the chance to speak to him briefly and he really is a sweet thing. I have a feeling there might be something affecting and distracting him from his schoolwork. Perhaps if I have the opportunity to speak with him a bit, that might help."

"I will give him a warning at your request, Miss Rose," the headmaster said begrudgingly. Honestly, what had come over him?

* * *

With that Rose was ushered out of the office by Jack, only to find herself face to face with the Doctor. Her Doctor. As if they knew he was near, Rose felt both the babies begin to kick. At the strange sensation of having the babies both moving, Rose gave a gasp and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies. I didn't mean to startle you!" he told her in a kind yet some what embarrassed tone.

Oh. Then it really hit her. This was not _her_ Doctor. This was John Smith.

"Right.. err.. no.. no problem at all. No need to apologise," Rose replied quietly, trying to control her erratic breathing.

Jack sensed her distressed having already prepared himself for this to happen. He and Martha both had similar reactions when they first spoke to this human man with the Doctor's face. It could be rather unsettling at first. He decided to play it cool for Rose's sake. "Ah, John, may I introduce you to my sister, Rose McCrimmon." He gestured to Rose and gave the hand resting in his arm a pat. "Rose, this is an old friend and now colleague, Professor John Smith."

He gave a small nod and tried to ignore the fact that his voice shook as he said, "Right, of course, lovely to meet you."

"And you sir," Rose said with the same shake to her own voice.

"Professor Smith, I assume you have the book I was looking for?" the headmaster called from his office.

"I do, indeed. It was nice to make your acquaintance, please excuse me," he said with a nod to Rose, then entered the room they had just come from.

Jack grabbed hold of Rose and whispered in her ear, "Come on Rosie, keep it together for a few more minutes." He began to lead her out of the corridor.

With a small smile towards Timothy, who looked at her with a concerned frown, Rose whispered back, "I need air."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I was planning on posting this yesterday but my internet went out :( Oh well, it's back today! As always, thank you to my new followers, those who have favorited, and those who have reviewed. Love to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. All rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

McCrimmon. Not Tyler. Not Rose Tyler. John Smith kept repeating that in his head. This could not be the Rose Tyler from his dream. This was Captain Harkness's sister, Rose McCrimmon. Oh, but she looked like the Rose from his dreams. _Exactly_ like her. Mind, she now had her hair in a more appropriate style and was wearing garments to fit the times. But still...

"Professor Smith? Honestly, Smith where is your head today?" the headmaster asked, drawing John from his thoughts.

"Oh. My apologies, sir," John replied, giving an awkward cough. "Uh, sir? Who was that woman who with Captain Harkness? He introduced her as his sister, but I wasn't aware he had any siblings."

"Nor was I. She's technically his half sister. He was raised in America while she was brought up in London. Poor thing's a recent widow. And she's with child. Apparently they have no family nearby so she'll be staying here at the school with Harkness for the next few months."

John felt as though his heart was breaking for this young woman. How sad and lonely she must feel. "That's very kind of you, headmaster." John handed over the book Rocastle was borrowing and left the office in a hurry. He wanted to go find his journal and reread the entry from the previous night. The night he dreamed of Rose Tyler.

* * *

Jack escorted Rose outside and found an old tree stump, off to the side of school, for Rose to sit on, where they could have some privacy. Rose immediately sat down and hid her face in her hands. Jack knelt down next to her and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. With her face still hidden Rose asked Jack the question she had been asking herself many times since being trapped in the other universe, "Why did this happen, Jack?"

He started to answer with, "I told you before, the Doctor had to turn human so the Family-" but Rose cut him off before her could finish.

"That's not what I meant," she said as she lifted her hands to reveal her tear streaked face. "Why did this, ALL of this have to happen to us? Why did the Doctor and I have to get separated? Why couldn't he finish his sentence on that damn beach? Why couldn't I have just returned to my Doctor? And why did I have to be so bloody pregnant!?" She took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around her stomach feeling instant guilt.

Jack didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure there was anything he _could_ say to make this any better for her. "Rose, I don't know why you had to be separated. I wish with all of my heart that you two hadn't been. I'm not sure what sentence you're referring to but this is the Doctor we're talking about. Even if he does finish a sentence we never know what he's really saying." Rose finally have a small laugh to that. "I don't know why you were sent here when you jumped universes but there must be a good reason. We'll make the best of the situation. At least we have each other... and Martha.." Rose gave a snort. The Doctor's new companion would want nothing to do with her. "And as for being pregnant, well I couldn't be happier for you and the Doctor! Little Time Lord babies! How great is that?" he asked her with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He was determined to cheer her up.

"I'm thrilled, Jack," she answered dryly, which caused him to give her a disbelieving stare. "Really, I am! It's just... the Doctor and I... we weren't even properly together!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are we talking immaculate conception?"

"Don't be thick! We were _together_ obviously," She pointed to her small baby bump, "but, we only," she gave a small cough, _"danced _the one time." She glanced down, avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"Just once!? Wow, he wasn't kidding about his superior Time Lord biology. His little swimmers move fast!... Ow!" he shouted as Rose smacked him upside his head. "Alright, alright I'm sorry! I was only kidding, Rose. But, seriously, just once? Didn't that make things a little awkward?"

"You would think, but no, it didn't. It wasn't like it was totally unnatural for us to share a bed. I slept in his room all the time after tough adventures." Her face relaxed as she began thinking of their past. "I woke up the next morning, after we were _together_, to hear him singing away in the shower, like any other normal day, and I went back to my room to get ready and that was that."

"You two never discussed it?"

"Nope. Not our style." She surprised Jack by smiling at that. "And a few days later is when we were separated. Who knows what would have happened if I had never left. Knowing us, we would probably have ignored it till I found out about the babies."

"Or you would have realized how daft you both were being and started doing it like rabbits!" he teased, causing her to laugh.

"But that's just it, Jack," Rose began as she sobered up. "We'll never know. And now I'm pregnant with his little alien babies, who I love more than anything. I mean, truly, I never thought I would feel like this, but, god, I just love them so much. And he can't share that feeling. I can't even be properly checked by the TARDIS to make sure that they're alright because that idiot has to go and put the ship on emergency power!

"I'll tell you what, I have a free afternoon in two days. Why don't we go back over to the TARDIS then and see if maybe we can convince her to transfer some of her energy to the med bay? I mean, you got Her to open the wardrobe room..."

"Yeah, but, it was completely dark in there and She wasn't able to shift the racks for me so I could find the right time period," Rose answered despondingly.

"Well it's worth a try! Come on, Rosie." He helped her stand up. "I'm not saying these next few months will be easy but we can do this. Team TARDIS!"

Rose gave a sigh and smiled at her old friend. "What would I do without you?"

"Time Lords, apparently," he responded with a cheeky grin and a wink.

* * *

Jack walked Rose to the room next to his with the promise of coming by for her in two hours to escort her downstairs for their evening meal with the rest of the staff. Jack would have loved to spend the next couple of hours catching up with his long lost friend, but, alas, he had responsibilities and needed to prepare his upcoming lessons. When Rose entered her new room, she found the maid from the headmaster's office making the bed.

"Oh, beggin' your pardon mu'm! I was just adjusting these bedclothes." The shy maid bowed her head down.

"No worries. Thank you for doing all this for me, Jane was it?" Rose asked her kindly.

"It's Jenny, actually, the headmaster isn't one for keeping names straight," she offered with an embarrassed smile. "And no need for thanks. It is my job after all and I don't mind one bit."

Rose found herself liking this girl more and more. She was quiet and sweet but Rose could tell that once you got to know her she was rather spunky and must have quite the sense of humor. "Well, all the same, thanks Jenny. Oh, and you can just call me Rose. I'm not really big on being formal," she told her with a sly grin, hoping to warm the girl up to her.

The maid looked at her with surprise. "You're very welcome... Rose. Now I really should be off to go help cook. Ring if you need anything!" With that the young maid exited the room, leaving Rose on her own for the first time in a while. Rose laid back on her bed hoping to get some rest when she felt the babies begin to move.

"Alright, alright, calm down you two. It's been a long couple of days and mummy needs some rest," Rose stated aloud as she began stroking her stomach. "How about I tell you a story, hmm? Let's see... Once upon a time, there was an ordinary girl named Rose Tyler, who worked in a shop. She's was nothing special, but then one day her whole life changed. It all started when she had to go down to the basement of the shop she worked at..."

* * *

"Jenny, do you think you could help me finish chopping these carrots for Cook?" Martha Jones asked her friend, who just entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Jenny replied distractedly. "Guess what, Martha?"

"What?"

"I just met the most lovely young lady. Her name is Rose, she's Captain Harkness's sister, and honestly she is the kindest person I've met in quite a while... Martha? Are you listening?" Jenny frowned. It was not like Martha to ignore her.

"What? Oh yes, yes, sorry Jenny. So Rose, huh? Well, that's nice. I'm sure the Captain will enjoy some time with his _sister."_ Great. She had already begun to lose Jack as her closest friend at the school and now she was going to lose Jenny as well. What is it about this Rose that makes her so special?

"It'll be so nice having another female at the school. I mean the Matron can be kind at times, but she's so prim and proper. I have a feeling Rose isn't like that at all. Wait till you meet her, Martha. I'm sure you're going to love her!" Jenny smiled.

"Can't wait," Martha announced with as much enthusiasm as she could manage. It wasn't much.

* * *

_**Coming up next: Rose and John have a proper conversation...**_

**I would love love love some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi there :) Big thanks to my followers, those who have reviewed, and those who have favorited!**

**In response to a review I got concerning Martha and Rose: No worries! The two will have some nice moments together soon, but I honestly think that had they really met during this time on the show Martha would not have liked Rose right away. But I do promise you things will get better with them!**

**I would love love love some more reviews! They make my heart happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"Rosie, wake up... Come on, Rose! Rise and shine!" Jack gently shook her shoulders. He had finished his lessons with some time to spare, but, when he went to check on Rose, he found her sprawled across her bed with her arms draped protectively over her stomach. He let her continue sleeping for as long as possible but now he needed her to wake up so they could head downstairs for the staff dinner. He watched her face as she slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.

"Jack?" She asked quietly in a raspy, confused voice.

"Who else, sweetheart?"

"You're really real!" She sat up and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Last time I checked, although I've had my doubts in the past," he told her with a chuckle.

"I thought maybe I had been dreaming. That I was going to wake up in my bed in the other universe."

"Nope. You are in the correct universe, few years earlier then originally planned, but you're here. Now come on, you must be starved."

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she ate but thinking back, she hadn't had anything since a few hours before she jumped universes."I am! God, I could really go for some chips."

"Well there's no chips I'm afraid, but the food here's not half bad."

* * *

A few hours later Rose and Jack were back in her room, both relaxing on her bed, while Jack gave Rose a back rub.

"That's it, Jack. You're hired. This is the best back rub ever. Seriously, where did you learn... you know what never mind. I probably don't want to know."

"Oh, Rose, you know me so well!"

"Where do you think he was tonight, Jack?" Rose asked changing subjects. Much to Rose's disappointment, John Smith had been absent from the evening meal. While it hurt her to see him and not have him recognise her, it was equally just as nice to see him and know that he's alright. He might not have the mind of the Doctor but that is still her Doctor's face.

"I don't know. John seems to lose track of time easily. Ironic, if you think about it," he tells her, noticing she still looks concerned. "He's fine, Rose."

"I know," she replied right before letting out a yawn.

"Bedtime, little sister," he told her sternly as he got off her bed.

Rose giggled. "Yes, big brother." She laid down, while Jack pulled a quilt over her and kissed her forehead first, and then her stomach.

"Night, little ones. Sleep tight, blondie. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

She snuggles down in her bed but stops Jack before he can leave her room. "Uhhh, Jack?" She lifts her head off the pillow. "There's not really any bed bugs, right?"

"You know... I don't know. Huh. Nighty night." And with that he shut her door.

Rose cautiously laid her head back down. "Great."

* * *

_"By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?..." _

John Smith woke with a gasp. He had fallen asleep face down on his desk. That had to be the strangest dream he had ever had. He dreamed of being traveler, a mad man of sorts, who traveled through time and space in a blue box. He looked different too! And his accent had changed. He grabbed his journal and began quickly recalling the events of his dream.

He dreamed of her again. Only this time, it was the first time they had met. Not John Smith and Rose McCrimmon, of course, but this Doctor character and his brilliant companion, Rose Tyler.

After he was done writing in his journal, he meant to get ready for bed, but, seeing how he had just woke up, he found he wasn't at all tired. He was also very hungry, having realised he had slept through the evening meal. After a small debate with himself he decided he would nip down to the kitchen and see if he could find something to settle his hunger, then take a stroll in the night air to hopefully wear him out so he could get some more rest.

* * *

It had been only been a short while since Jack had left her so she could get some sleep, unfortunately, Rose found sleep alluding her. She couldn't shut her mind off. She kept worrying about the Doctor and his safety. Despite Jack's reassurances that everything would be alright, Rose was concerned something would go wrong and the Doctor would be stuck as John Smith forever.

She also kept worrying about her babies. What if something went wrong with them and the Doctor wasn't there to fix it. Rose literally had no idea what to expect from the pregnancy or the delivery. Her thoughts began to drift back to the day she discovered she was pregnant...

* * *

_It had been almost a week since their fateful meeting at Bad Wolf Bay and Rose was a wreck. She was trying to be brave and strong, that's what the Doctor would want her to do, but she was having a difficult time excepting the fact that she would never see him again. There had to be a way back to each other. There was always a way._

_Her mum was being great about everything but Rose found it hard to spend to much time with her. She was just so content with her new life. She was happily married with a new baby on the way and Rose didn't want to spoil that with her sadness. Her emptiness._

_And that's how she felt. Empty and alone. She thought it was because she wasn't in her proper universe, but, her mum never felt that way and neither did Mickey. Sometimes, out of the blue, the emptiness would disappear and be replaced by love. Rose liked to pretend that those were the moments the Doctor was thinking about her in the other universe._

_Rose had woke that morning to another feeling of love only to have it quickly replaced by a feeling of nausea. It happened to her almost every morning since they arrived in Pete's world. Jackie was convinced Rose was depressed, claiming the same thing happened to her when her first Pete died. Pete thought perhaps it was the food. Rose didn't care what it was, she just wanted it to stop. Leave it to Mickey to be the one to figure it out._

_Rose heard a knock on her bedroom door followed by the sound of Mickey's voice saying, "Uh Rose? Can I come in?" He heard a flush and then the sound of the sink running. _

_"Sure, come on in," Rose called back feebly as she made her way back to her bed. As Mickey entered she noticed he was holding a small paper bag, tightly. "Did you bring me a present, Micks?"_

_"Well, sort of. Depends on how you look at it." He sat down on her bed next to her, but continued to stare at a pair of slippers Rose had felt on the floor. "Listen, Rose, I have something I have to say to you and you need to hear me out."_

_"O-okay..." Rose replied cautiously. Mickey had been a great friend to her since she arrived and thankfully hadn't tried to start their relationship back up, but, now Rose feared that was what he wanted to talk about._

_"So here's the thing, we've been over for a long time. Even back when we both in our universe. I mean, I never stood a chance against the Doctor." Rose tried to interrupt but Mickey continued on, "And while it was hard for me when I was there, living here helped me to get over it. I still care about you deeply though, I want you to know that. You are my best friend and I love you so much. Which is why I want you to know that I understand and I'm not mad about what's about to happen." He looked up at her with such maturity, it brought tears to her eyes. Mickey Smith, all grown up._

_"What's about to happen?" she asked, confused._

_"You're going to take this." He handed her the paper bag and watched her eyes grow big as she opened it._

_"This... I... you think?...No.. nope. Not possible. Can't be." She just kept shaking her head at him but Mickey could see the doubt in her eyes._

_"Is it really not possible, Rose? Remember, I'm not mad." He gave her an understanding smile._

_"I'm scared." The fear in her voice frightened him. He had never heard her so afraid._

_"I know."_

_Twenty minutes later, after locking the bedroom door so Jackie couldn't find them, they sat on the edge of her bed, holding hands, and waiting for the timer to go off to let them know the test was done. Neither knew what to say, Mickey tried to think of some comforting words but instead said the first thing that came to his mind._

_"You know, I always imagined that if we were hiding in your bedroom waiting for the result of your pregnancy test, we would be teenagers. And I would be the father."_

_Rose started laughing for the first time in weeks. Seeing her finally crack a genuine smile caused Mickey to burst out in his own chuckles._

_"I definitely never imagined us hiding in my bedroom in our mansion!" Their laughter was soon interrupted by the small ringing of the time._

_Rose took a deep breath and Mickey squeezed her hand in support. She stood to pickup the test where she had left it, face down, on her vanity. After staring at the test her eyes met Mickey's._

_"Positive."_

* * *

While Rose's mind wandered she found herself throwing her dress from earlier back on and making her way downstairs. That was another habit she picked up from Pete's world. There were many nights where the feeling of claustrophobia would take over and Rose would have to sneak outside to calm down. She would often spend hours just gazing at the stars, willing them to become the stars from her universe.

As she made her way outside she thought briefly of going back and asking Jack to join her, but changed her mind at the last minute. He would only worry about her and she had had enough of that from her mother before she left. She was Rose Tyler. The girl who wiped out an entire army of Daleks, including their Emperor! She didn't need anyone to worry about her. Well... maybe she did a little bit. She just wanted a break from it for a while.

Rose decided to head over to the tree stump Jack had taken her to earlier in the day, when she noticed someone else sitting there, she immediately recognised the silhouette of a man. A silhouette she would know anywhere, any time. He hadn't noticed her yet and she considered turning around before he did, after all it's a hardly proper for a woman to be out on a midnight stroll, alone. But then he saw her.

"Oh, sorry to have bothered you. I, uh, just needed some air! I'll just had back," she stammered out. Oh, he made her so nervous! She had no idea how to act around him.

"No, you didn't bother me at all! Please, have a seat." He stood up gracefully and allowed her to sit while he stood beside her. "I was just doing a bit of stargazing. A bit fanciful, stargazing, but it's something I like to do when I can't sleep." He looked away, rather embarrassed, when he realised he had been rambling. Oh, she made him so nervous!

Rose tried to hide her smile behind her hand, "It may be fanciful, but I don't mind a bit of stargazing, myself, when I can't sleep, plus a bit of night air always helps."

"Does your brother know you are out here alone?"

Ah. "Well, not alone anymore." She offered a smile that caused him to blush. Blimey, she was going to have a hard time fitting into 1913. "But, no, he doesn't know. He would just worry about me not being able to sleep and I just... I'm tired of people being worried about me."

"Understandable." He nodded to her knowingly. "I would like to offer my deepest condolences on your loss. But, no fear, I am not in the least bit worried about you," he said in a teasing tone that reminded her of her Doctor.

And that's when she realized. It was him. Oh sure, he was most definitely human and he had no memories of his true Time Lord self, but he was still the Doctor. Somewhere, buried deep inside, he was her Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Big thanks to my new followers, those who have favorited, and those who have reviewed this story. Love you all! (And I would LOVE some more reviews *winkwink*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

The pair spent the better part of an hour, under the stars, talking about various things. She was leery to ask him about his past, afraid something might make him trip up and remember something he shouldn't. He was leery to ask of her past, afraid he might bring up some painful memories of her recently deceased husband. Both stuck to more superficial subjects, such as the school. He told her of his first week teaching there, and she told him of how she planned on spending her time at Farringham School for Boys.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," he told her after she shared her plans. The headmaster had apparently made the announcement to the staff at dinner, which he had missed. "Truly, it is. I can already think of several students who would benefit from a sit down with you." She blushed with delight at his praise.

"I have to admit, I'm rather nervous. It's not like I have any experience with this sort of thing. I was just talking with one of the boys, Timothy Latimer, and he was such a sweet thing, but I could sense a sadness in him," she told him shyly. "Well, it just sort of hit me how homesick some of these boys might be, not that they would ever admit it to each other!"

"Very true. And you're right about Timothy, he's an excellent student, but I don't know much about him or his past. I have heard from other teachers that he did have a bit of a rough home life before coming here and I imagine he's not the only one."

"We'll see how it goes. Mr. Rocastle asked me to join him tomorrow on a round of the classrooms to make myself known to the boys."

"That'll be wonderful," he told her, shifting his gaze from the stars to her lovely face. "Now on the risk of sounding like I'm worrying about you, which I assure you, I'm not, I think it best to go inside now," he said to her with a slight sadness in his voice. "I feel a slight chill entering the night air and we would be of no use to the school if we became ill."

She was touched by his concern and quickly agreed. "Yes, we best head in. Shall I go on ahead first?" she asked as she started to consider how they might look to others. "Although I have greatly enjoyed our time together, it would be quite scandalous if someone were to see us entering the school together in the middle of the night."

He blushed at his ignorance, it had been incredibly improper of him to stay out with her alone, at such a late hour. What must she think of him? "Oh, um, right you are," he began, stumbling over his words. "How silly of me. You must accept my apologies. I wasn't even thinking-" but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Mr. Smith, you have nothing to apologize for! We were merely talking. And I doubt anyone noticed either of our absences. I'll just head into the school now and in a few minutes you had back in as well," she told him smartly.

"Right. Good plan... Goodnight then," he told her as she stood up and began to back away.

"Goodnight, Mr. Smith." She had to stop herself from kissing his cheek, something she had done to the Doctor every "night" on the TARDIS.

She, thankfully, made it back to her room without running into anybody, something she was incredibly grateful for. John was right. It had been extremely silly and stupid of her to stay out alone with him in the middle of the night. Totally improper and the ramifications if they had been caught could have been disastrous.

She slipped out of her dress and back into bed and began talking soothingly to her babies, "Alright, you two, should we continue on with our story? Let's see, so the first place the Doctor took Rose Tyler to was the end of her planet. Not very romantic, I know..."

* * *

Next door, Jack sighed with relief when he heard Rose get back to her room. He had heard her sneak out earlier and had followed her outside. He wasn't planning on disrupting her walk or making himself known, he just wanted to check up on her and make sure she was safe. 1913 or not it was still the middle of the night and Rose was still a beautiful young woman. He watched her with John for a few moments but then decided to head back in before he was discovered. Despite how it might look to an outsider, Jack knew Rose needed this time alone with John. He made his back way back to his room and waited patiently for her return. Well it started as patiently but quickly turned to anxiously. But then, right as he resolved to go out and find her, he heard her door shut, as she made her way back to bed.

Jack didn't know what to do. This was not in the Doctor's plans. It was clearly obvious that John Smith was quite smitten with Rose. Of course he was, almost everyone was. But this was different. Jack could see it in the human man's eyes. On the surface there was recognition, and if you looked a little deeper, there was love. The Doctor's love.

He flopped down on his bed and tried his best to relax. Freaking out wouldn't do them any good, however, his thoughts still drifted to his sister next door. "Be careful, Rosie," he whispered into the dark.

* * *

There were many things about being a maid that Martha Jones disliked. But one of the things she dreaded most of all was having to wake up so damned early. The maids were the last to bed at night and the first to rise in the morning. It was an utterly exhausting schedule. And that's coming from someone who was...is... a med student, an almost doctor. Martha was used to long nights studying and rising early for classes or exams. This was different though. She was used to taking care of people. _Not_ serving people.

Martha knocked and went into Jack's room without waiting for a reply. He wasn't in there, but, that didn't surprise her. He would often go for a run in the early morning and wouldn't always return in time to see her. He was sweet though. He would always start the fire for himself and usually leave her a note telling her to enjoy his tea for him.

Just as she was sitting down to rest for a moment she heard a small crash and the sound of glass breaking, followed by a sharp cry. She bolted up and head straight in to the next room without knocking. There she found Rose, sitting on the floor, with her back resting against the bed. The first thing she noticed was the broken glass surrounding Rose, the second was that the blonde girl had her hand tightly, over her mouth. Martha knew that look. She quickly raced out of the room and was back within moments. She carefully placed a pail next to Rose, trying her best to avoid any glass, and then held the sick girl's hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"Oh god, Martha, I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaimed when she was done. She was absolutely mortified. "I thought I was over the morning sickness faze but apparently not. Oh here," She told her as Martha began to move the pail, "let me clean this up. You shouldn't have to."

"I don't mind, really" she said as she helped Rose stand back up and then helped her back onto the bed, "Trust me. I've seen worse working the late shift at the A&E. You just lie down and try to calm yourself while I pick up this glass."

"Please, Martha, let me help you." She then noticed Martha watching her hands shake. "I'm fine now," she insisted as she hid her hands behind her back, "and it's not fair to you. I'm the one who knocked over the vase."

"Seriously, Rose, I was training to be a doctor... still am I guess... this is no bother to me."

Rose gave a deep sigh and realized there would be no arguing with her. "If you insist."

"I do," she said softly before her voice turned business like, "Now tell me, when was the last time you experienced morning sickness?"

"About a month ago. I thought I was over it."

"Hhhmm, okay, and you said you are around six months along?"

"Yes."

She cleared up the last of the glass then went to clean out the bucket. "Just lie there and I'll be back in a few." Rose watched as Martha hurried out of the room. Rose couldn't help but smile to herself as she realised that this must have been what the Doctor saw. Martha Jones was going to be a brilliant doctor.

Martha returned a few moments later carrying a tray of tea and small bag resting on her arm. "Sit up for me please." She opened her bag and took out a special and improved stethoscope the Doctor had given her. She listened to Rose's heart first. Everything seemed normal, her heart rate seemed a little fast but that tended to happen after sickness. She then checked Rose's stomach. She could heart the faint beats of four hearts but they weren't very strong, which worried her a bit.

"I know they're harder to hear, but, they're fine," Rose told her, as if knowing what Martha had been thinking, "The doctor in the other universe could never hear them very well, had to use some fancy Torchwood device."

"Alright then, everything seems fine. I wish I had better equipment to monitor the babies though."

"That was something Jack and I talked about yesterday. He said when he has some free time we could go over to the TARDIS to see if She has anything in the Med Bay. Of course," she continued in a slightly harsher tone, "that's if we can get in the Med Bay. Either way I would love it if you could come with us. We could use your expert medical opinion."

The other woman gave a short laugh. "I'm hardly an expert on anything in the TARDIS but I'll see if Jenny can cover me for a bit whenever you go."

"Fantastic!" Rose said. Once again the way she spoke reminded Martha of the Doctor. "I mean Jack's good with all the equipment and everything but you would know medical side of it all." She gave Martha a small smile. "You know what's funny?" Martha shook her head. "My doctor in Pete's World was named Dr. Jones."

That made Martha smile. "Wait, was it like my double or something?"

"Nope! Dr. Jones was this shy but really sweet man."

"Huh. I wonder if another me even existed in that universe..."

"Maybe, maybe not. I never saw you, then again I didn't see much outside of Torchwood."

Martha realized how late she was and that the other teachers were not going to be happy with her. "I need to get going to finish up my rounds, but I want you to sip this tea slowly and when you feel up to it try eating that apple I left for you."

"Yes, Dr. Jones," Rose replied as seriously as she could.

"I'll come check up on you a while later. Ring for me if things get worse." She began to head out the door but stopped and turned when she heard Rose call her name.

"Martha... Thank you."

She gave a small nod and quickly left the room.

* * *

Tears welled in Martha's eyes as she made her way down the hall. She willed them not to fall as she chided herself for being so childish. Why did it have to be like this? Why did Rose have to turn up again. And if she did, why couldn't she be horrible. Instead she's sweet and funny and... pregnant.

It was then that Martha realized that nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

Hours later Rose found herself sequestered in a small office right next door to the library. After Martha had left her room Rose rested and, thankfully, the morning sickness passed. Rose could only pray that it would stay away for good this time. After getting herself ready for the day, Headmaster Rocastle took her on a tour of the classrooms and formally introduced her to all of the students. Some seemed rather responsive of her idea of being the school "counselor," as Jack had dubbed her, while others seemed unimpressed.

Rose loved when she got to go in to John's classroom. She had a few moments where she got to watch him teach and in that moment he reminded her most of the Doctor, who was a natural born teacher in Rose's opinion. When it was her turn to speak to the class he offered her an encouraging smile and a whispered, "You can do this!" causing Rose's heart to flutter.

Once the headmaster showed her to the office, it was only a few minutes before she had a short visit from Timothy, who left her with the promise for a longer visit the next day. Later, Jack popped his head in to say hello, but, didn't stay since she was meeting with one of the younger boys who was apparently rather homesick.

After Rose talked to the boy for a bit, he seemed to calm down and was able to return to his classes. As he walked out Martha walked in carrying a tea tray. "I came to check on how you were feeling and I also thought you might like some tea."

"Ah. Bless you, Martha Jones. Tea sounds lovely."

The young woman brushed off Rose's praise and went straight to business mode, "So anymore sickness? Nausea, dizziness, headaches maybe?"

"Nope! You were right, once I rested for a few moments I felt loads better." Rose watched her carefully. Martha seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact and was visibly uncomfortable.

"Well, alright then, let me know in the morning if it comes back." She went to leave but before Martha could even take a step Rose was out of her chair and stopping her.

"Martha, wait!" She took a deep breath and hoped what she said next would come out right. "Listen, I know you don't like me. If I were you I would probably hate me too! In fact I've been in a similar situation as you before, I've met one of the Doctor's past companions. Oh and we were terrible with each other at first. But then as I talked, or more like fought, with her we both seemed to realize how silly we were being and how we actually had a lot in common." Martha tried to interrupt but Rose continued on, "Listen, I'm not saying we have to be best friends, we don't even have to be friends, although I would really like it if we could be... with some time... maybe? I just want us to be able to get along and be comfortable with each other." All Martha could do was nod, she didn't trust her voice at the moment, but that seemed enough for Rose. "Brilliant! And Martha, I really don't blame you. Honest. Actually, I would be lying if I didn't admit to being a little jealous of you."

"_Me_?!" Martha asked in complete shock.

"Of course you! You've got to travel with the Doctor and go on fantastic adventures with him. And you're going to be a doctor yourself. That's incredible." Once again Martha found herself speechless. She offered Rose a smile then turned to leave. As she opened the door she turned back to Rose, who called her once more.

"Oh and Martha... thank you."

"For what?"

"Holding his hand when I couldn't."

* * *

**_Coming soon: More John and Rose time. And what happens when Rose meets Joan?... _****Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I got caught up in Christmas stuff. Plus this chapter was giving me some major issues. I ended up cutting a bunch from it and then re-writing some. Still not toally happy with it but I wanted to get this up before Christmas! This chapter is more of a filler in the story but I hope you still enjoy! As always, big thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and are now following this story. Love you all!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"You did not!"

"I did so!"

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth, Jack Harkness!"

"Rosie, will you tell her I'm not lying!"

"Sadly it's true, Martha. The Doctor and Jack accidentally got married when we visited Jexa Prime Seven." Rose giggled, recalling the look on her first Doctor's face when the planet's king announced the nuptials of the new couple.

"How in the world do you accidentally get married?" Martha asked, shocked.

Jack shrugged. "Well, we didn't know that when you drink out of the same goblet on that planet, that counts as a wedding ceremony. So when I finished the wonderful punch they gave us, the Doctor offered me the rest of his-"

"He claimed it tasted like pears!" Rose injected.

"Right. And the rest is history," Jack finished.

"So you and the Doctor are technically married?!"

"Unfortunately, no," Jack sighed dramatically.

Martha looked utterly confused and since Jack was offering no explanation, Rose did, "As soon as the Doctor found out what had happened, he made the king 'annul' the marriage."

"I didn't even get a honeymoon!" Jack announced loudly and then added, "Or a wedding night."

"Oh, Jack, you know it wouldn't have been a legal marriage on any other planet anyway," Rose said while laughing at the memory but then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and winced. "Ow!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked. The humor was gone from his eyes.

"It's nothing," Rose replied as she took a deep breath. "One of the babies just kicked a little too hard."

"Are you sure, Rose?" Martha asked the pregnant woman as she pulled out her notebook at began writing down what happened.

Rose began rubbing her stomach. At seven and a half months pregnant she was still small, but definitely showing. "Martha, I'm fine, you don't need to write down every time one of them kicks."

It had been a month and half since Jack and Martha first arrived at The Farringham School for Boys, followed shortly by Rose, and they still weren't able to get into the Med Bay of the TARDIS. Martha did her best to monitor Rose and the babies with what little equipment they had available, but it was difficult. She began keeping a log of everything that happened to Rose while pregnant so she could monitor any patterns if something major were to happen. It had been difficult for her at first, but Martha was slowly letting go of her jealousy and was even beginning to enjoy the time she spent with both Rose and Jack. Every morning they would meet in Rose's room for some tea and anytime Jack had an afternoon off, he and Rose would take a walk to visit with the TARDIS. Martha would join them as often as she could, but getting away from the school was a little more difficult for her.

And that's where they found themselves that afternoon when the trio were lounging in the control room as Jack told Martha tales of his first Doctor..

"It makes me feel better, alright?" Martha replied to Rose. "And beside knowing the Doctor, he will want to know all of this when he's finally back to normal," she paused briefly, "well, normal for him."

"Maybe," Rose said quietly.

Rose's emotions had been a little crazy the past few days so Jack decided to change the subject before the pregnant woman began crying. Again. "So Rosie, how have the boys been? Lots of homesickness?"

While the waiting around was rather boring, Rose couldn't help but enjoy the time she got to spend with some of the boys who came to see her, especially Timothy. Even if he didn't need to talk or didn't have the time for a long chat he would always stop by at some point during the day to say hello. It seemed that Rose had quite the affect on all of the boys at the school. Whether they went to her for meetings or not, they were all charmed by her and showed her the utmost respect and kindness when they saw her outside the office. And it wasn't just the students who were affected. The entire staff seemed to dote on Rose and would drop in to check on her anytime they were heading past her office. John Smith seemed to find excuses to pass by her office several times a day, much to Jack's amusement.

"They're all doing well. A few of them still miss home, but many stop by my office just to say hello," Rose said cheerfully.

"That's cause they've all fallen under your spell."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is, the boys are all vying for your attention. When you walk down the hall they stop whatever they're doing so they seem to be on their best behavior in front of you. None of them want to make a bad impression," Martha told her with a laugh.

"Oh, come off it!"

"It's true, Rose!" Jack inisted. "And it's not just the students, oh no, it's the teachers as well. You have charmed them all, little sister."

"All except the matron, it would seem," Rose replied bitterly.

"I noticed her acting cold to you the other day. What happened?" Jack asked. He remembered watching the odd encounter with Rose and Matron Redfern and being befuddled by it.

"Who knows! She's been that way towards me since we first met." Rose truly could not understand what she had done to the woman to make her dislike her so.

"I think I may know why," Martha said quietly. Jack and Rose didn't say anything but instead looked to her, waiting for the reason. "Well it's just the maids... we hear things... see things... and..."

"And!?" Rose asked. "Why does she hate me?"

"ShefanciesJohnSmith," Martha said so quickly that neither Jack or Rose were sure if they heard correctly.

"Sorry, Martha, could you say that one more time, but slower?" Jack asked kindly as Martha blushed.

"She fancies John Smith."

Oh. Huh. Well Jack wasn't expecting that. And by the look on Rose's face, neither did she.

"What does that have to do with me, though?" Rose questioned, snapping out of her daze.

"I think that's kind of obvious, sweetheart," Jack told her.

"Then I must be completely thick because it's not to me."

"It's obvious that John fancies you, Rose," Martha told her as she took a deep breath. This whole conversation was beginning to make her extremely uncomfortable. "And while we all know what a complete gentleman he is, since you are 'recently widowed and with child,' he of course won't act on his feelings anytime soon. However it's no secret, by the look on his face whenever you're around, he's hoping that you will one day share his affections." Martha closed her eyes as she said the last bit.

Rose didn't know what to say. She thought back to her third day at the school and her first meeting with Joan. John had been visiting Rose in her office and was asking her about her favorite books...

* * *

_"I can't believe you don't like Shakespeare! " John was shocked to learn that Rose wasn't very familiar with the Bard and didn't care to be._

_"I never said I didn't like him, he's just not my favorite. I prefer Dickens," Rose told him proudly._

_"Well. I'll give you that one, Old Charlie boy was rather brilliant." _

_His phrasing once again made Rose smile. While this human man was much more shy and quiet than the Time Lord, he still had the Doctor in him. A knock on the open door brought Rose out of her thoughts._

_John stood and spoke to the woman kindly, saying, "Oh hello, Matron." _

_"Hello, Professor Smith," She replied sweetly._

_"I don't believe we've officially met, Matron. I'm Rose McCrimmon." Rose stood and took the nurse's hand. "No need for any formalities though. You can just call me Rose."_

_"Well, if you insist. I'm the school nurse, Joan Redfern," she replied to Rose but didn't look at her. Instead her attention was solely on John._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Joan." That snapped the woman's attention back to Rose, but upon the glare she was receiving from her she decided to fix what she had said, "Oh, uh sorry, I mean Matron."_

_"Indeed. Well, I better be off. I just wanted to introduce myself to you, properly. Now, Professor Smith, would you be so kind as to escort me back to my office."_

_"Of course, Matron." He sounded despondent but Joan didn't notice and seemed satisfied with his answer. "It was a pleasure, as always, Miss Rose. Good afternoon," he told her with a nod._

_"And to you." Rose thought she sounded rather despondent herself._

* * *

"I have to admit, Rose. He does seem quite taken with you," Jack admitted.

"I... I mean... Well, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't ignore him. That would be rude and -"

But Martha cut her off before she could finish, "Listen, it's getting late and I need to head back. I'll see you both later." And with that she head out the door of the TARDIS before they got the chance to say anything back to her.

Rose gave a sigh. "And we were doing so well."

"She'll be fine. She probably just needs a few minutes to herself. We have to give her credit, she's been making a great effort these past few weeks to be kinder."

"I know. I just hope this hasn't ruined things and put us back to square one," Rose told him with guilt tingeing her voice.

"Nah! It'll be okay. But back to what we were talking about..."

"What's there to talk about, Jack? I like his company. He's like Doctor but different. The same yet completely different. And I feel better when he's around. Happier. The babies do too. I think they recognize him. I know it sounds daft, but they do!"

"I believe you Rosie, I just want you to be careful. Alright? Don't lead him on. And don't let him lead you on either."

* * *

**I would love some reviews!**

_**Coming Soon: Is there romance in the air for John and Rose? And is everything alright with the babies?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I hope you all have enjoyed your holidays :) As always, I would like to thank those who are following, favorited, and have reviewed this story! You guys are wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"Sooo... what's their name?"

"Who's name?" Jack asked, coming out of his reverie.

"The person you're missing," Rose told him as she curled closer to him in bed. She was having trouble falling asleep and had slipped into Jack's room after the rest of the school had gone to bed.

"How do you know I'm missing someone?"

"Because I know that look. It's the same look that I would see on my mum when I was little, it was the look the Doctor would wear after someone or something reminded him of his planet or people, and it's also the look I would see in the other universe when I would look in the mirror. Sometimes I still see it," she told him sadly. "Plus, I know you."

"Ianto," Jack told her quietly. "Ianto Jones."

"Shut up! My doctor at Torchwood's name was Ianto Jones. He was lovely, Jack."

"Ianto as a doctor? Wow. Well, he's not one here but he does work with me at Torchwood. He's brilliant. I need to tell him that more."

"Make sure you do then," Rose told him fiercely.

"I will," he agreed, not sure where her intensity was coming from but thought it best not to question. "I can't wait for you to meet him, Rosie. You'll love him."

"I'm sure I will."

"So, who are you missing? Jack asked her as turned on his side to face her.

"Well the Doctor, of course," Rose answered immediately, not even bothering to pretend not know what he meant.

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"But right now I'm really missing my mum."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Not your fault."

"What did she think of the pregnancy?" Jack asked. "I remember she wasn't the Doctor's biggest fan."

"Oh, she didn't like him one bit. It wasn't until he sent me home from the Gamestation that she earned a sort of respect for him. After a bit of arguing she was even the one to help me get the console open so I could get back to him. Then when he regenerated he spent Christmas with us. We even stayed a few days after just to relax."

Jack was shocked. "The Doctor did domestic?!"

She giggled. "That he did. In his own way. After that they got along much better. She even kissed him after he took me home that last time before Canary Wharf!" Her eyes grew sad at the memory but still held some laughter at the Doctor's reaction to Jackie's kiss.

"Oh boy! I bet he loved that!" Jack said through his chuckles. "So telling her about being pregnant must not have been so bad then if she liked him more."

"Ha! She may have liked him more but that doesn't mean she wanted me to have his 'alien babies.' I was terrified of telling her." Rose closed her eyes as she thought back to the day she found out she was pregnant and told her mum...

* * *

_"Positive."_

_"Okay... Alright. Um..." Mickey wasn't quite sure what to say. He was the one who suspected that Rose was expecting, but it was still rather unnerving to hear that he was right._

_"Yeah. Um," she agreed as she began to sway where she was standing._

_"Rose, come sit down," Mickey told her as he stood and led her to the bed. "That's right. Now take some slow deep breaths for me. Alright?"_

_Rose closed her eyes and began breathing in sync with her old friend. She was beginning to relax when her eyes suddenly flew open as she let out a gasp. "Oh my god."_

_"What is it, Rose?"_

_"I'm pregnant." Mickey just stared at her, unsure of how to respond. "I'm pregnant, Mickey. I am pregnant. I haven't the slightest clue how to be a mother to a human baby let alone a little Time Lord!"_

_"Rose, you need to calm down. You'll be a fantastic mum. And I reckon the Doctor acted childish enough that you had to mother him quite a bit," he told her, trying to get her to smile. His plan worked, even if it was just a small grin._

_"God, he could be so immature at times." Rose bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears. "Seriously though, Micks, what am I gonna do?"_

_"I don't know, Rose. But we'll figure it out." He draped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Mickey thought he was doing a good job of keeping his own pain and hurt in check but Rose still felt incredibly guilty for all she had put her ex through. After a few minutes in silence Rose stood and faced her bedroom door._

_"S'pose it's time to face the music."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Time to tell mum."_

_"Well, good luck with. Call me later." Mickey stood and began to walk out of the room when Rose called out to him..._

_"Wait! Aren't you going to come with me?" she asked him timidly._

_"I'm not that brave."_

_Rose gave him a knowing smile as she thought of their last Christmas together. "Oh, I don't know..."_

_"You'll be fine, Rose," he said, his voice turning serious. "Your mum loves you and will understand. Probably more than you think. But... it's still probably best if I head off to work."_

_"Kay... Thank you."_

_"For what?" _

_The two just smiled at each other for a moment before Mickey gave a nod and left._

_After Mickey took his leave Rose hopped in the shower, hoping that would help clear her head and think of how exactly she was going to tell her mother about the pregnancy. However, by the time she showered, changed, and blow dried her hair, she hadn't thought of anything. As she walked in the kitchen and saw her mum and "dad" at the table she decided that she would just have to wing it._

_"Rose, sweetheart! You're up! Are you feeling better? Are you hungry? Let me make you some eggs or would you rather have some toast. Maybe just a cuppa to start? How about-" _

_Pete cut off his wife before she could continue. "Jackie! Let the poor thing breathe."_

_"Sorry, Rose. I'm just so happy to see you up and about." Jackie had been incredibly concerned about her daughter ever since they returned from Norway._

_"Mum, uh, I need to talk to you."_

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"Why don't I give you two some privacy." Pete stood from the table and was about to head out but was stopped by Rose grabbing his arm._

_"No wait," she said with a wobbly grin. "I would like you to be there too." Rose gave him a hard look. Without missing a beat he instantly understood that Rose needed him to be there, not for her, but for Jackie._

_"Of course, love," he told her kindly. It had been hard when Rose had first told him who she was after her first visit to that universe, but after spending time with her, he couldn't imagine Rose not being his daughter. "Why don't we go sit in the library?" he suggested, knowing that was Rose's favorite room in the mansion. He led the two Tyler women out of the kitchen and Rose turned to mouth a silent "Thank you" behind Jackie's back._

_Jackie and Pete sat together on a plush, overstuffed love seat, while Rose sat in the chair across from them. "Alright then, missy, out with it," her mum commanded. "What's wrong?"_

_"First, nothing is necessarily wrong. Unexpected? Absolutely. But, I wouldn't use the word wrong," Rose said slowly and nervously. She refused to think of her's and the Doctor's baby as wrong or a mistake. _

_"You're not making any sense, Rose. Just tell me what's going on." Jackie was getting nervous. Rose had not been herself since they arrived in this universe and Jackie feared Rose would never be the same again. Pete put a calming arm around Jackie's shoulder, trying to get his wife to relax._

_"Jacks, you need to just stay calm and let Rose speak. You being upset like this can't be good for the baby," he whispered to her soothingly._

_She kissed his cheek. "You're right. Sorry." _

_Rose never felt more alone. She would never have that. She wasn't going to have the father of her baby reminding her to take care of herself and the infant. Pete and Jackie had each other and while Mickey was incredibly supportive of Rose, he couldn't be there for her like the Doctor could. And Rose couldn't ask him to be if she wanted to. His priority was Torchwood._

_Pete's voice brought Rose back to reality. "Go on, Rose." _

_"Okay. Please don't be mad, mum... but ..uh... I'm pregnant." Rose inwardly cringed as she just blurted out the news. She had meant to ease into._

_Jackie stared at Rose and didn't say a word. _

_"And the Doctor is the father... in case you were wondering." Rose had suddenly felt the need to add that in there. Jackie had known there was nothing going on between Rose and Mickey for a long time but she still wanted to clarify for her mother._

_Jackie just continued to stare and Rose wasn't sure what to do or say. Pete seemed to be having the same dilemma. Finally, he figured that maybe if he got some more information out of his sort of daughter then Jackie would come to. "Are.." he cleared his throat, "Are you sure, Rose?"_

_"Pretty sure. I mean I haven't gone to a doctor or anything but I took a home test. And I mean it makes sense with everything that's been going on with me... you know, physically, I mean." Rose looked from Pete to her mum but Jackie still seemed to be in her trance._

_"Alright then, we'll set up an appointment with one of the physicians at Torchwood. They're the best there is Rose and they'll be perfect for this situation."_

_"That's great, Pete, thanks. I'm not really sure what to expect from this pregnancy." Rose glanced to her mum again and finally lost it. "Mum, will you please snap out of it! I'm sorry, mum! I'm sorry you're disappointed in me and that your angry that I'm having the Doctor's baby, but right now, mum, I am so scared. I'm all alone and I have no idea what is going to happen to me or the baby. I need the Doctor but I don't have him. And if you won't speak to me then I won't even have you. And I need you too, mum. I... I..." Rose broke down into sobs. _

_Her daughter's outburst brought Jackie out of her daze and the woman immediately went to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. There wasn't enough room for them both on Rose's chair but they somehow managed._

_"Hush now, sweetheart. You're not all alone. I will always, always be there for ya. You hear me?" Rose just nodded her head as her mum continued speaking, "But you were right about one thing, love, you need the Doctor."_

_"Mum, I told you what he said about the universes collapsing. It's just not possible."_

_Jackie just snorted at that and pulled away so she could look at her daughter, face to face. "He's been wrong before and if there is a way to get you back to him then we're going to find it. Right, Pete?"_

_"What?" he asked, startled. "Oh yeah, course we are, sweetheart" He smiled at both women._

_"Then that settles it. Go get your coat, Rose." Jackie stood up and left the library._

_"Where are we going, mum?" Rose asked as she and Pete raced to keep up with Jackie._

_"Torchwood, of course. We need to get you checked out to make sure you and the baby are healthy and Pete needs to get a team started on figuring out how to get you back to the Doctor."_

* * *

"That mum of your's is one special lady," Jack told her after Rose finished her story with a yawn, "Now try to get some sleep, Rose."

"Can't," she mumbled back exhaustedly. "These two think they're running a marathon."

"That proves it then," he said with a grin. "They are definitely the Doctor's kids."

* * *

"I just don't fit in here. I'm not like the other boys. I try to make friends, I really do," Timothy told Rose next afternoon. She was standing next to him cleaning dried blood off his face since he had just entered her office, rather somberly, sporting a bloody nose. Rose had asked if he wanted to go to the nurse's office but he was confident it wasn't broken. He instead asked if he could just stay in her office for awhile.

"I know you do, Tim. Can you at least tell me who shoved you down?" Rose asked him.

"I didn't see. There was a whole group walking behind me and as they passed one of them shoved me into the banister," he admitted quietly. He wasn't exactly sure who it was but he had a strong feeling he knew which boy did it.

He didn't quite fool Rose, but she decided to let it pass. "Which class are you missing right now?

"Professor Smith's."

"No worries, I'll go with you to speak to him when classes are done to make sure you don't get in any trouble. Alright?"

"Thank you, Miss Rose."

* * *

While John Smith was sitting at his desk, he was supposed to be reading his students most recent essays but instead he was writing in his journal of his most recent dream as a time traveling mad man. It had been the oddest of dreams so far. Miss Rose was his traveling companion and they went to a completely different planet called New Earth. While there, Rose had been possessed by some sort of flap of skin, which made her act very different and forward. She had even kissed him! He, unfortunately, was brought out of his thoughts of the kiss by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out as he placed the journal in one of his desk drawers. He stood as Timothy Latimer entered his classroom, followed by Miss Rose.

"Hello, Professor Smith," Timothy said with a nod.

"Hello, Mr. Latimer. Might I ask why you didn't show up for my class today? You know missing class is unacceptable unless I have a note from the headmaster or Matron Redfern.

"I'm afraid it's partially my fault, Mr. Smith," Rose jumped in. The last thing she wanted was for poor Tim to get into more trouble. "As he was heading to your class, there was a scuffle with some other boys. Unfortunately, that resulted in a bloody nose for Mr. Latimer. My office was closer than the nurse's so he came to see me and by the time I was able to speak to him about the matter and get him cleaned up, your class was over. I do hope you'll forgive him his absence," she added a sweet smile. One she reserved for when she was trying to convince the Doctor to take her shopping or to the spa.

John inwardly sighed. He couldn't deny her anything if he tried. "Alright. I suppose this once I will let it go. But do try to not let it happen again, Timothy. Now off you go," he said kindly. He tried his hardest to be stern with his students but he didn't want them to hate him.

"Yes, sir," the boy replied and slowly began making his way out of the classroom.

"Oh, Miss Rose, might I have a moment? There's a book here I thought you might be interested in," John called out to her as she had begun following Tim.

"Of course." Rose tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at his words but was failing miserably. "Come by and see me tomorrow, Tim."

"Yes, Miss Rose," he told her as he continued to walk out of the class. As he reached the door he turned around and saw Rose standing next to John with her arm lightly resting on his. He was looking down at a book on his desk, while she just looked at him and smiled. Timothy was suddenly hit with a vision of his professor and Miss Rose standing in the same position on some sort of grassy hill. They were in front of a large blue box and wearing very odd clothing.

As the Rose in his vision smiled at John Smith, she told him gleefully, _"Can I just say, traveling with you... I love it."_

* * *

**Don't forget to review ;)**

_**Coming soon: Romance for John and Rose? Or will something... or someone... stand in their way?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful and safe New Year's Eve/New Year's Day :) I would like to thank all of you who are now following, have favorited, and have left such lovely reviews for this story! You are all marvelous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"It's a book I found all about stars. It's an astronomy book of sorts, all about the different constellations. I...I saw it and thought of you." The Doctor cleared his throat and lifted his gaze to meet Rose's.

"You got this for me?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well, yes, yes I did. But if you don't like it.. if it's not something you're interested in... you don't have to keep it." He went to take the book from her hands but she hugged it tightly to her chest.

"No! I love it! It's just so sweet of you. Thank you, D- John... I mean uh Mr. Smith." She blushed deeply at her double mishap.

"Please, call me John." He secretly loved the way it sounded coming from her.

"Alright. But you must drop the Miss and just call me Rose, yeah?"

"Agreed," he said with the biggest smile he could give.

Rose opened the book and instantly was reminded of the nights in the TARDIS library where she would curl up in front of the fire while the Doctor would read to her. He would always make sure to stop and explain anything Rose might not understand. "There are some awful big words in here, John. I might need your help understanding it all."

"I would gladly help you, Rose."

The sincerity of his words caused her hearts to race and the babies began kicking out of nowhere. "Oof!" she let out as she grabbed her stomach.

"Is everything alright?!" he asked, greatly concerned, as he led her to sit in the chair behind his desk, "Should I fetch the nurse? Or your brother, perhaps?"

"Oh no, John, I'm fine," she assured him, patting his hand that was still resting in her arm, as he knelt beside her. "It just seems like all these two want to do lately is move about as much as possible. Nothing to be concerned about though."

"Oh. Alright... Wait a moment, did you say two?"

"Uh..." Oops. She hadn't meant to let that slip. "Yes. I'm pretty positive I'm having twins."

"Really? That's remarkable, Rose."

The look he was giving her brought tears to her eyes. As she watched him gaze at her stomach for a moment she, yet again, felt a kick from one of the babies. This time, however it was much more gentle. Rose quietly reached for his hand, not wanting to break the spell of this moment, and placed his hand on the swell of her stomach. His eyes quickly darted between her and the bump as both babies began nudging where his hand laid, causing Rose to giggle.

"Is that...!?" He looked up at her completely in awe.

"Seems like they like you," She told him quietly, looking down.

"Quite right too," he whispered. She jerked her head up to look at him. He was still staring at her stomach though and didn't seem to realize the impact his words had had on her. Not till he heard her let out a soft sob. "Rose? Rose, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked frantically, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"S' nothin," she said, wiping away her traitorous tears.

"Of course it's something. Did I do something wrong?" His mind was screaming that of course he did something wrong. He had been touching her rather intimately. It was utterly improper and wrong of him. Of course she had been the one to place his hand on her, but he still should have stopped it.

"No!" Rose practically shouted at him. "No, never. I just... I was just remembering something is all. And you... you are just so wonderful."

He didn't know what to say. He was elated that she though he was wonderful, but was that just her grief speaking? She hadn't lost her husband that long ago, only find to out she was with child, his child or children, after he was gone. Could she really trust her emotions. Could he?

"Rose... I..." He cleared his throat trying to think of the right thing to say.

Rose of course recognized his reaction, immediately. It was the same one the Doctor would have whenever they would come close to talking about their feelings for one another. He would always end up stumbling over his words and changing the subject. Rose decided to do what she always did, give him his way out.

"I should really be heading back to my office. Jack will be looking for me."

"Ah yes, yes, of course." What had he done? She would never want to speak to him again.

"Thank you for my book, John. I love it." It was then Rose decided to forget about rules and propriety. "Perhaps when you are free one evening we can read it some together?... Maybe do a bit of stargazing?"

"That sounds...brilliant."

And with that, before Rose could even take a second to doubt herself, she leaned in and gave him a quick, chaste kiss... and then promptly left the room before she snogged him senseless.

* * *

As soon as she closed the door behind her she ran right into Joan Redfern. "Oh excuse me, Matron. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Yes I can see that," the nurse replied briskly. "And what do you have there?" she asked gesturing to the book in Rose's hands while noticing she had just excited Professor Smith's classroom.

"Oh, it's just a book about stars that John," her mistake caused Joan to glare, " I mean Mr. Smith, thought I might be interested in."

"I see. And is that what you're schooled in?"

"You could say that," Rose replied as her posture straightened. She was suddenly feeling like she was about to be verbally attacked. And if the Doctor had been there he might have noticed a slight golden glow in Rose's eyes.

"Hhmm. Well personally I find it all a bit silly," Joan told her haughtily.

Rose just stared at her. Something deep inside her wanted to lash out at this arrogant woman but she felt it wasn't the right time. After a few calming breaths, she finally felt like she could speak properly. "You are entitled to your opinion, Matron. _John_," this time calling him that on purpose, "happens to love the study of stars. Maybe that's why we get along so well." Rose smiled sweetly. "Good afternoon, Matron!"

* * *

As soon as she was out of Joan's sight, Rose walked as quickly as she could out of the school. She needed out of there. When she made it outside she began walking down the road, towards the TARDIS. Rose was craving the calming presence of the ship in her mind, even if it was only faint from the emergency power. She knew it was probably stupid to leave the school without telling Jack, or at least Martha, but Rose decided to take that one moment to be completely young and selfish. She was so tired of telling them her every move. Rose was an adult now and she did not need Jack or Martha's permission.

Soon, however, walking wasn't good enough. So she ran. She was briefly concerned that it might be a bad idea to run in her pregnant state but feelings of love and elation began washing over her and Rose knew her babies were happy with the running.

When she made it to the TARDIS she immediately rested her head on one of the coral struts, "Hello, old girl." Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rose felt a gold presence lightly flare. She knew this was the TARDIS responding. "I wish I could just fire you up and take us away from here. Jump to when the Doctor's back to himself. Wouldn't that be nice?" Rose felt a tingle as if the TARDIS was telling her _Yes, yes that would be nice._

"Can I tell you a secret? I think I might be falling in love with this human version of him. Is that wrong?" The TARDIS couldn't give her an actual response but instead sent her a thought of understanding. "I don't know what to do. I know it's him but I still feel like I'm betraying my Doctor." Out of nowhere a wave of dizziness came over Rose. She moved to grab the console and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them the dizziness was completely gone. It was then that Rose noticed that something in the TARDIS had changed. Laying across the console was an item Rose never thought she would see again. A jacket. Her first Doctor's leather jacket, to be exact.

Rose slowly picked of the jacket and lifted it to her nose. It still smelled like him. Leather, Cinnamon, TARDIS grease, and Time. With that, Rose could no longer control her emotions. She curled up on the captain's chair and cried. Clutching the jacket like it was her life line. And in a way, it was. Rose knew what the TARDIS was trying to tell her...

It was okay to love John Smith because he was still her Doctor. The same way it was okay for her to love and miss her Doctor with big ears and blue eyes and it was okay to love and miss her Doctor with pinstripes and really great hair. She could love this human version of him and she would miss him as well when he was gone.

As Rose's tears subsided, she realized how cold she had become. Not ready to let it go just yet, Rose put on the jacket and let it envelop her in warmth. As sleep began to overtake her and her eyes began to close, Rose could swear she heard a hushed whisper in her ear and it said one word...

_"Fantastic."_

* * *

_**Coming Soon: The Family of Blood make their first appearence. Will they have any effect on the babies? **_

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I got done editing this chapter earlier than I thought so instead of waiting till Monday to update you get and early update today! Hooray! Big thanks to my followers, those of you who have reviewed and course to all you lovelies who have favorited this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"You want to know something?"

"Of course."

"I often have dreams that I travel through the stars."

Rose looked at the man sitting next to hear in surprise. It had been three days since her encounter with John Smith in his office, and while they never directly spoke of the kiss, there seemed to be a new and comfortable agreement between them. Enjoy each other's company and take it one day at a time. So, of course, when John asked Rose to join him outside for a bit after the evening meal, she immediately agreed. Now they sat, stargazing, side by side on a small bench just outside of the school.

"Really?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"It sounds a bit daft, I know, but I suppose one can't help exactly what they dream," he told her shyly.

"I s'pose," she conceded. "But I think traveling through the stars sounds lovely. I mean think of all the amazing places you could go and the people you could meet!"

He laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. "So you think that's a possibility? Life outside of our planet?"

"Oh absolutely. Look at it all," she gestured to the brightly shining stars, "how could there not be? Do you think there is?"

"Weelll," his drawing out of the words causing Rose to hide her smile, "don't really know for sure I suppose. I like to think there is. It would be nice... to know that we're not alone." Rose smiled at that and took his hand in her's. They both sat there silently staring at the night sky, content with the quiet until John finally worked up the courage to ask something he had been curious about. "Rose, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

He took a deep breath before asking, "What was he like? Your husband, I mean. What was he like?

"Oh." Rose didn't know what to say or how to respond. She let go of his hand and stared straight ahead while trying to think of an answer for him.

"You don't have to answer, forget I asked. I _shouldn't_ have asked in the first place. I'm sorry, Rose."

"No, no. You have no reason to be sorry."

"It was insensitive of me though."

"No it wasn't. You want to know more about me and my life... nothing wrong with that," Rose told him assuredly.

"Still..."

"Still nothing. I just have never been asked that question and it took me by surprise, is all." She stood up and motioned for him to follow her as she walked a bit closer to the school. "In answer to your question," she said with a deep breath and turned to face him, "it's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. He could feel it," she paused to take his hand, "the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And he could feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go..." She let go of his hand just as her Doctor did to her what felt like ages ago. "That's what he was like." This time she reached up and gave John a peck on the cheek. "I best be heading inside. Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Rose."

* * *

After Rose disappeared inside the school, John quickly followed and went straight to his room. Upon entering, he immediately grabbed his journal and flipped to an entry he hade made shortly after meeting Rose. He had dreamed of their first encounter and one of things he vividly remembered and wrote down was something "the Doctor" had said to dream Rose before telling her to forget him. John read and reread the passage several times finally realizing that, besides a few changes in wording, it was the same thing that real life Rose had just told him about her deceased husband.

But how was that possible? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He must have heard it somewhere else and then dreamed about it. Perhaps they both read it in a book. That must be it. Or maybe he misheard her. Lord knows how distracted he gets whenever she is near. And it seems like ever since their moment in his classroom, she's always nearby.

Sleep. That's what he needs. A good night of sleep.

* * *

Wherever Rose was it was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. But she could hear. Whispers surrounded her growing louder and louder with each passing moment...

_So much life...So much promise..._

_We will feed on the young ones..._

Oh it hurt. It was so dark, but, she was burning...

_Do you feel that?..._

_She burns like the sun..._

_They burn with TIME!_

* * *

Jack burst into Rose's room and found her thrashing about on her bed, close to tumbling off. She was clutching her stomach and screaming, "No! Please, no! Stop!"

"Rosie! Wake up, sweetheart. It's just a dream!" He scooped her into his arms and began rocking back and forth. He held her tightly whispering various comforts in her ear.

"Hurts..Jack.."

"What hurts?" he asked as she closed her eyes. "Tell me what hurts, Rose!"

"My babies." She began sobbing as she clung to Jack and buried her face in his chest.

"Is everything alright, sir? I was down the hall and heard screaming!" Jenny asked as she made her way into the room.

"Jenny, I need to go get Martha as fast as you can. Tell her Rose needs her now!"

"Perhaps I should go fetch the nurse instead..."

"No. Trust me. She doesn't need the nurse, she needs Martha. Go now. Oh and Jenny... not a word of this to anyone else," he ordered. Normally he wouldn't want to sound so harsh with the sweet maid but something was wrong with his Rose.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Smith," Jenny greeted as she entered John's room.

"Ah good morning, Jenny. You're not usually the one in here in the mornings. Is everything alright with Martha?" he asked curiously. He had a fondness for the maid who had come to the school with him from his home and enjoyed his morning chats with her.

"Martha's fine, sir. Just needed elsewhere this morning."

John could tell Jenny was hiding something by the way she was avoiding his eye contact. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, sirm" she insisted quietly. Not only had Captain Harkness commanded her not to say anything but Martha had begged her as well. Jenny wasn't sure what was going on but she felt the need to trust her friend. "Right then... I best be heading off. Lots to do this morning. Have a nice day, sir," she said with a nod of her head.

"Jenny, please ask Martha to come see me when she is done with whatever she is doing this morning."

"I will, sir, but should know that she will be indisposed the rest of the day." With that Jenny quickly left the room.

Unfortunately, John couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His fears were confirmed when Headmaster Rocastle entered his rooms moments later.

"Professor Smith, I have a favor to ask of you," the man said going straight to the point.

John smiled kindly. "Good morning, headmaster. Ask away."

"I need you to cover Captain Harkness's class for today."

John's smile began to fade. "Of course. Is everything alright with the captain?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine with himself. His sister, however, is unwell," Rocastle said stoically.

"Rose?! I mean uh... Miss Rose? What's wrong? Is she going to be alright?" John was trying keep from sounding frantic.

"Captain Harkness assures me she will be fine and she just needs a day to rest."

John prayed that he was right.

* * *

"How are you feeling now? Any pain?" Martha asked Rose in a serious and professional tone.

"Not so much anymore. Just a bit tired and sore," the pregnant woman replied with raspy voice. All the screaming she had done while dreaming did a number on her throat.

"Tell us again what the dream was about," Jack told her calmly.

"There were just all these voices and they... they were hurting my babies..." Rose looked at them, trying not to cry... again. She pleaded with her beloved Captain, "Tell me it was just a dream, Jack! Tell me they'll be okay. Promise me."

"It was just a dream, Rose. The babies will be okay... I promise."

Jacked hoped with all his might that this wouldn't become a broken promise.

* * *

_**Coming soon: Can Martha really put her jealousy behind her?**_

**I would love some more reveiws! Ta!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. Can I just say, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I love love love reading what you guys have to say. They all truly warm my heart. Also big thanks to those who are following and have favorited this story. You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"I really must insist you let me examine her."

"Nurse Redfern, I assure you, my sister is just fine now."

"There is no way you can possibly know that. You have not been properly trained-"

"Trust me, I know enough."

Rose rolled onto her side and tried to bury her face in her pillow. All she wanted was to get some rest but it seemed like anytime she started to relax someone was at her door wanting to check in on her. At the moment it was Joan Redfern. Who was claiming that the headmaster had sent her to examine Rose. Jack however, would not let her in the room, seeing how Martha was hiding out in there so _she_ could keep an eye on the pregnant woman.

"Is everything alright?"

Rose rolled onto her back when she heard the voice of John Smith now joining Jack and Joan.

"Mr. Smith, perhaps you can talk some sense into the Captain. He refuses to let me check on Miss Rose. I am a trained professional. It's my duty at this school to care for those who are not well," the woman exclaimed while trying to keep calm.

"And I have explained to you, Matron, Rose is just fine now. I have plenty experience taking care of my sister," Jack supplied stubbornly.

It was obvious that Jack was not going to give in but John was rather concerned for Rose and thought it best that the nurse examine her. "Perhaps you should let her just check on Miss Rose, after all, it is her job..."

"Thank you, Professor," Joan said as she blushed slightly, causing Jack to roll his eyes. He was not in the mood to deal with the Matron's crush on John Smith.

Jack took a deep breath as he prepared yet another speech about how Rose was just fine, but before he could get a word out his little "sister" appeared next to him to defend herself. "Rosie, what are you doing out of bed?" She was feeling much better but was slightly wobbly on her feet. Jack carefully placed his arm around her waist to provide an anchor for her.

"I'm fine, Jack," she told him with a meaningful glance. "Listen, Matron, Mr. Smith, while I appreciate your concerns about my health, I can assure you both that I am feeling much better. I woke up feeling ill, but, my brother has been watching over me all morning and thankfully whatever I was feeling seems to have passed. I am going to spend the rest of the day resting and I promise you both that Jack will be by my side the whole time, taking care of me." What Rose didn't mention was that should would also have a trained (almost) doctor watching over her as well.

Joan sniffed and raised her chin with authority. "Fine. If that is what you wish, Miss Rose. But, I must insist that if you start feeling ill again you send for me at once." Rose just nodded in agreement, not wanting to actually answer the nurse, "Well I best be off then. Good day, Captain Harkness, Miss Rose, Mr. Smith," she said with a nod to each, then walked back to her office.

"I should take my leave as well. The Headmaster asked me to take your class for the day," John informed Jack.

"Great. Thanks for that," Jack replied with a smile.

"Of course," he told the captain before turning his attention to Rose. "Are you sure your alright?

Rose gave a sweet smile as Jack gently squeezed her waist. "I'm fine. Promise. You better get to class, Professor Smith," she told him with a wink. "Can't have you being late."

"Right... well then... get some rest..." However instead of leaving he continued to stand there, gazing at a blushing Rose. Despite the fact that he was still there with his arm around the pregnant woman, Rose and John seemed to have forgotten that Jack was still there. He cleared his throat to get their attention and gave them both pointed looks.

"Oh y-yes. Must get to class..." John stammered as he backed up and then rushed off quickly.

* * *

Rose just giggled as Jack closed the door and then led her back to bed. "Ta, Jack."

"I just had a serious case of deja-vu."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked as she popped up from the side of the bed where she had been hiding.

"One minute I'm standing in a school in 1913 and the next it's like I'm back on my old Chula warship watching a young blonde with a union Jack plastered across her chest and handsome Time Lord in leather so enraptured with each other that they don't even notice they were teleported. You guys were so sweet."

"Oh shut up! It wasn't like that," Rose inisted as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh, it so was!"

"Alright, you two. That's enough. Rose you really need to stay in bed. I know whatever happened to you seems to be gone for now but we don't know what triggered it. You need rest," Martha ordered briskly.

Rose suddenly realized how excluded Martha probably felt by their joking. "Sorry, Martha, you're right."

Sensing the same thing as Rose, Jack decided to get Martha talking a bit more. "So, Martha Jones, tell us, what made you want to be a doctor?"

"Dunno, really. I mean... I've never had anyone to take care of. My parents divorced some years back and me and my siblings all became very independent. So I guess the idea of having the ability to take care of someone and make them better appealed to me," She answered as she fiddled with the edges to her apron.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Rose said to her with sincerity. "It's a shame."

Martha just smiled stiffly in return, trying to brush off the other woman's apology. She had long since gotten over her parents divorce and she couldn't quite understand Rose's sadness over the matter. "Enough about me, what about you, Rose? What did you study in school?"

Rose blinked in surprise. "Oh, uh... well... nothing really."

"What do you mean?"

"I sort of dropped out before I could take my A-levels," the blonde woman admitted with an embarrassed grin.

"Seriously!?" Martha practically shouted in shock. "The great and brilliant 'Rose-Would-Know-What-To-Do-Tyler' is a drop out?!" Martha had found out after meeting her that Rose had worked in a shop, but, Martha just figured that was to help pay for her schooling. Apparently not. Apparently if not for the Doctor that would have been her "career."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked defensively as she tried to sit up.

At the same time Jack was getting ready to defend Rose as well. "Now hold on just a second, Martha..."

Martha began pacing around the room. "I don't get it. I just don't understand." It wasn't until she stopped pacing and turned to face them that Jack and Rose saw the tears in her eyes. "Why you? Even as a human he is totally taken with you. Why? What is so special about you?... And why not me?"

Rose took a deep breath while battling her own tears. "I don't know," she whispered.

The room was filled with silence as Jack sat there trying to figure out what to do or say. The truth was he knew exactly why it was Rose and not Martha. Rose was different. Special. She came into the Doctor's life when he was a dark and manic, broken soldier. And Rose... Rose was this burst of life. She became everything to the Doctor. His reason to keep living. Jack knew from the moment he teleported them onto his Chula ship that he didn't stand a chance with either of them. It was obvious. They were hopelessly in love. And the thing is, maybe things would have been different if Martha had met the Doctor first when he was still a worn torn soldier but would she have made the same decisions about the Time Lord? Would the Doctor have let her in? No one will ever know. But, in Jack's heart, he knew the answer. When it came to the Doctor, it was Rose or no one else.

"Martha I-" Rose began but was cut off by the other woman.

"No, Rose don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just... This is so hard... and I... I need some air. Will you be alright without me for a bit?" Martha asked, staring at the floor.

"Yes, of course. You've been up since the crack of dawn taking care of me. Go and relax. I'm fine," Rose replied, still trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Without another word, Martha left. Jack moved to sit beside Rose, who, immediately, snuggled closer to her "brother."

"I need a drink."

Rose gave a small chuckle of Jack's bluntness. "When did things become so complicated, Jack?"

Jack started laughing, causing Rose to look up and glare at him. Jack put up his hands defensively and told her, "For me, I think it was somewhere around, 'Rose! I just remembered, I can dance!" he said with his impression of their first Doctor's Northern accent.

* * *

As Martha made her way outside she promptly ran into John Smith who was making his way into the school, "Martha! There you are! I was worried about you this morning. Is everything alright?" he asked after seeing her tear streaked face.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Smith. No reason to be worried, sir. Everything is just fine," she responded with finality in her voice. The last thing she wanted at that moment was for a man with the Doctor's face showing any concern over her. She didn't think her heart could take much more.

"Are you sure? You look upset. Did someone hurt you? Is there anything I can do?" He knew some of the boys could be rather rude to the maid due to her skin color and was afraid that this was the reason for her tears.

"Just a bit tired, sir. I guess you could say I'm a little homesick."

"Understandable, of course. Well, perhaps when she is feeling better you could go speak with Miss Rose about your feelings. I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all."

Of bloody course. "Yes. Perhaps I will, sir. Thank you." Martha turned quickly and walked away from the human man as quickly as possible.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Jack thinks it's time to have a "Man to Man" talk with a certain John Smith.**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry about the wait :( Some family from out of town came for an unexpected visit this week which, of course, meant less time to write/edit. As always, I would like to say many thanks to my wonderful followers, those fantastic people who have favorited this story, and you amazing people who leave such lovely reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to BBC.**

* * *

"So did I miss anything exciting while I was stuck being an invalid?"

"It was only three days! And no, you didn't miss anything."

"But, Tim, it had to be three of the most boring days I've ever had. And trust me, that's saying something."

Tim couldn't help but chuckle at Rose's childish behavior. One minute she would act like a proper member of the school staff, like the other adults, and the next she behaved like she was closer to his own age. He found it quite refreshing. "I did miss you though, Miss Rose, and I was worried about you. But I knew you would be okay." He was going to leave it there but then decided to perhaps leave her with a little more peace of mind. "All _three_ of you."

Rose looked at him with little surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered her directly.

Rose nodded her head to him in silent thanks. Over her short time knowing him, Rose had come to realize that Timothy just might be a little psychic. He never said anything directly about any "visions" or anything but he would hint at things that made Rose wonder. She never asked him though because she figured he either didn't actually realise he might be psychic or he wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"I better get to the library so I can start my essay for Professor Smith's class. I'll come see you tomorrow, Miss Rose," the boy told her as he stood and began to exit her office.

"You better!" Rose called to him happily.

* * *

A while later Rose heard a knock on her door and was pleasantly surprised to see John Smith holding a small bouquet of wild flowers. "Oh, John, I've missed you!" she exclaimed as she tried to rise from her chair.

"No, no, don't get up on my account. You just stay right there," he said as he sat down in the chair next to her's instead of across. "And here," he held the flowers out to her, "these are for you. Because I missed you too. It's a little late in the season for them but I found a small patch right outside the village."

"John, they're lovely. Thank you so much." She held the flowers to her nose to smell them and to also try to hide the tears that were now forming in her eyes.

"It's nothing. I've missed our time together and I'm just so glad you're well again."

Rose could tell by the sincerity that dripped from voice that he had obviously been shaken by her sudden "illness." She wondered if some of his worry was part of the Doctor seeping through. "I'm fine now." She grasped his hand. "I promise."

They stayed like that some time. Just holding hands and talking. It was moments like this that Rose missed having with the Doctor. The quiet times curled up together reading in the library or watching the Doctor fix something on the TARDIS while she sat dutifully next to him, passing various tools whenever he was in need. Of course, it was those precious moments alone with him when Jack would like to make his entrance. Not that she always minded, of course, it was just nice to have some _alone time_ every once in a while. So it was just like old times when John and Rose finally got some uninterrupted time together, that her dear brother made his entrance.

When the door swung open to reveal Jack, John immediately dropped Rose's hand, but not before the Captain noticed. "Well hello there, you two. Sorry, Rosie, didn't realize you had company," he told her with a sly smile.

She let out a sigh and shook her head slightly. "No problem at all, Jack. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, I was just checking on you, but you know what-" It was then that Rose became worried. She saw a familiar, mischievous glint in Jack's eyes. She held her breath as he continued, "Now that I see you here, John, I've remembered that I need to discuss a few things about some students. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Oh, um, of course. I don't mind at all." He stood and turned his gaze to Rose. "Good afternoon, Miss Rose."

"And you, Mr. Smith. Thank you for my flowers," she replied to him, warily. She was worried what Jack actually wanted to speak to the man about.

"Wait here for me, Rosie," Jack told her.

John left the room first followed by Jack, who, just as he was about to close the door, gave Rose a wink.

* * *

When the two men finally made their way outside John began speaking, "So, Captain, which students did you want to discuss? Is it Baines again? Because he seems-"

Jack cut him off. "Listen, Smith, I didn't ask you to walk with me so we could talk about students."

"What?" he asked, confused by the sudden harshness in Jack's tone. "But you said-"

Again, Jack cut him off. "I lied. I want to discuss Rose. Specifically, I want to discuss your relationship with Rose."

"Rose and I aren't in any sort of relationship..." John told Rose's brother meekly.

"Yeah, okay," said the Captain sarcastically. "You know, I'm not opposed to it."

"To what?" John asked, confused.

"To the fact that you're in love with my little sister."

"W-what? You think that I...? I'm n-n-not... that is to say... I... we're... uh..."

The look on John's face as he tried to deny his feelings was priceless, and it caused Jack to bite back the laugh forming in his throat. After all, he was trying to maintain the "protective and serious older brother" facade. It was becoming more and more difficult as John's face turned redder than Jack had ever seen on the Doctor. "John, calm down. I'm not mad. Far from it, actually."

John looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yep. I just... I want you to be careful. Rosie means _everything_ to me. She as been through more than you could possibly imagine and she deserves some happiness. She deserves the best." Jack took a deep breath before he continued on, "But just because I give you my approval doesn't mean I want you rushing off to make some grand admission to her or give some dramatic proposal for marriage. You need to take your time. She's still grieving, plus, she's with child. In case you hadn't noticed she's a wee bit emotional right now," he said with an exaggerated eye roll and chuckle. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't care for you. Oh, she does. Quite a bit. In fact, I think she's falling in love with you too."

John looked Jack straight in the eye and said, "I hear you completely, Jack. And I promise you, I'll wait for her however long she needs me to wait. And someday, if she'll have me, I would like to be the one to care for her and protect her. You have my word, Jack, I will cherish her with every fiber of my being," he finished confidently."

"Good man," Jack told him proudly, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "But I will say this, pretty boy," he leaned in to whisper, "if you do end up hurting her, in any way at all, I will kill you." Finally giving into the laughter he had been hold back, Jack playfully slapped John on the back and then began heading back to the school. "Come on, John, back to the trenches!"

John just looked at Captain Harkness in wonder as he tried to decide if the man had been serious or not. And why did Jack call him "pretty boy?" Pretty? Really?...

* * *

Rose had grown rather bored waiting in her office for Jack. Just when she had made up her mind to go ahead and walk back to her room, a bright golden light filled her office. A voice echoed around her.

_"Be calm, my wolf, there isn't much time." _

Rose looked around trying to find the source of the ominous voice but couldn't see anything around except the somehow, familiar gold light. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

_"Ssshh. You must stay calm, my valiant child." _

Rose shuddered at the name she was just referred to. The last time she had been called that was on that horrible planet under the black hole. The Beast had called her that and told her she was going to die in battle. "I don't understand what's happening..." Rose was frightened, not just for herself, but for her children.

_"You must stay calm and protect Time's Children."_

Suddenly, like a breath of fresh air, a sense of peace filled Rose. "Okay, I'm calm. Please, tell me what is going on."

_"A storm is approaching. The Bad Wolf must protect Time's Children."_

"What storm? What are you talking about?!" Rose asked the voice as the light slowly began to fade... "Wait don't go!"

_"My time is up now. Remember... Bad Wolf._

She began to look around as the light was slowly replaced by darkness. Somewhere in the back of her mind Rose thought she heard singing, but then something else replaced the beautiful song.

* * *

"Rose, wake up!"

Rose jumped as she opened her eyes and saw Martha and Jack kneeling next to her, looking concerned.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked around her and realized she was still in her office. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for Jack.

"I came in to check on you and found you curled up in your chair asleep. You didn't look very comfortable so I tried to wake you so you could go lay down in your room but you wouldn't budge," Martha informed her nervously.

"That's when I came in and you wouldn't wake up for me either. It took us five minutes before you even fluttered an eyelid. Then another five for you to actually wake up," Jack filled in.

"Really? That's strange. I've always been a heavy sleeper, but not that bad," Rose said, confused.

Jack took a cautious breath before he asked his next question, "Sweetheart, do you remember anything about the dream you were having?"

Rose tried to think back to her dream but she couldn't pin it down. The more she concentrated on it the more it faded away. "Not really. I remember some light... and I think there may have been some singing. Why do you ask?"

"You were talking in your sleep, Rose," Martha said. "You kept repeating two words, over and over again."

"What two words?" Rose asked, looking to Jack for the answer.

"Bad Wolf."

* * *

_**Coming Soon: A storm is approaching, but what does that mean?**_

**I would love love love some reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow. Can I just say, thank you so so much to all of you amazing readers who have left such wonderful reviews. They truly warm my heart and I love hearing what you all have to say! Also big thanks to my followers (old and new) and everyone who has favorited this story. You are all marvelous! Well chapter 15 is here and while it's not very action packed I hope you still enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines are borrowed from the episode Human Nature. All credit for those lines go to RTD and the other respective writers.***

* * *

_"Did they see you? Did they see your face?"_

_"I.. uh... I don't think so..."_

_"Martha you can't just think you have to know! Did they see you!?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders._

_Martha continued to look flustered by the Time Lord's outburst so Jack came to her aid. "No, they didn't see her. There's no way they saw either of us, we both had our backs turned when they began firing. Now what is going on, Doctor?"_

_A chime from the console interrupted what the Doctor was originally going to tell Jack, "They're following us. They'll follow us wherever we go."_

_"How is that possible? We're in a time machine!" Martha asked._

_"Vortex Manipulator," the Doctor answered while glancing at Jack._

_"Don't look at me! Mine's still on my wrist and I told you it doesn't work anymore."_

_"Of course it's not your's. Their's must be stolen. But that means they can follow us any time, any place. They'll never stop... unless..."_

_"Unless what, Doctor?"_

_"I'll have to do it," the Doctor said, mainly to himself since neither companion knew what he was talking about. "Blimey." He began to tug on his hair._

_"Do what? Doctor, we need some answers over here." Jack was growing impatient._

_Instead of answering him, the Doctor turned his attention to his female companion. "Martha, do you trust me? This is important. I need to know that you, without a doubt, trust me because this could all depend on you."_

_"I trust you," she answered while looking him straight in the eyes._

_"Good," he began as he pulled something round off the console. "You see this watch? The watch is everything. This watch is-"_

* * *

The sound of knocking causes John Smith to wake up rather suddenly. Such a strange dream. He hears another knock on his door as he gets lost in his contemplation. "Oh, um, come in..."

Martha entered the room when she heard is beckoning and was quite surprised to find him still in his nightwear. The Doctor was in jim jams! Proper jim jams! She had never even seen him sleep on the TARDIS let alone walk around in jim jams. "Pardon me, Mister Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later."

"No, it's alright, it's alright," he told her as he put his dressing gown on, "put it down. I was uhh..." it quickly occurred to him how rude he was being. "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams. I get a little lost in them, I suppose."

"What about, sir?" she asked as she began drawing the curtains open. He had never once mentioned any dreams to her and the fact that he was being so open with a maid, made her a little on edge.

"I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called." Martha paused what she was doing to turn and stare at him. Thankfully he was unaware of the effect his words were having. "And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my companion, along with Captain Harkness."

"Two teachers and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible." Martha was quite proud of how confident her voice sounded.

"I'm a man from another world, though."

_You have no idea. "_Well it can't be true because there's no such thing." Martha hoped she wasn't sounding cruel. She wanted with all her heart to tell him how right he was but it wasn't time yet. She still had to wait.

"This thing. The watch is..."

Martha watched with fear as he picked up the fob watch that contained his Time Lord conscious. She had never once seen him even glance at the watch and now he was actually holding it in his hands! She sighed with relief when he sat it back on the shelf.

"...Ah it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing, it all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

"I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come." She handed him the paper and watched his face to see what his reaction would be.

"Mmm, that's me. Completely human."

* * *

"We've got a problem!" Martha announced as she entered Rose's room.

"What's wrong, Martha?" Jack asked calmly. He was perched on Rose's bed, massaging his little sister's back. The poor thing was now extremely pregnant and becoming extremely uncomfortable. Thanks to the zero amount of knowledge the three time travelers had on Time Lord pregnancies, they had no idea when Rose was due and could only hope that the Doctor would be back to normal by then.

"John Smith is remembering the Doctor. He told me this morning of his mad dreams of being a adventurer called the Doctor and how last night he had a dream that you and I were his companions, Jack!" Martha said as she tried not to notice the small look of hurt that quickly crossed Rose's face. She knew what the woman was thinking, why was he dreaming of Martha and Jack and not Rose and Jack. Things had been strained between the two women ever since the incident where Martha _may_ have lost her cool with Rose. They both chose to not discuss it though and instead awkwardly pretended like it never happened.

Rose recovered her composure quickly and tried to keep a logical head. "Well as long as he thinks they're just dreams, that's alright, right?" She looked to Jack for assurance.

"I suppose so. He didn't actually say that he thought these dreams were real, did he?" Jack directed his question towards Martha.

"No but he acted all wistful about it while he told me. Almost like he was wishing them to be true. And he noticed the fob watch! He actually picked it up and told me it was in his dream." Martha was clearly nervous and her pacing around the room was beginning to make Rose anxious.

"Martha, sit down and try to relax," Rose told her kindly. "Look, we'll just have to keep an extra eye on him. But as far as I can tell he's been a bit of a dreamer since he became human. He's probably been having these dreams for some time now but just hasn't said anything."

"Rose is right. We only have a few more weeks here and then we can open the watch and put this whole experience behind us, because honestly, I never want to come to the year 1913 again. This is my second time now and I'm done," Jack said to them firmly.

Martha sat there praying they were right, while Rose sat across from her doing the same. Only Rose had a strong feeling that things were about to go pear shaped... And the Doctor hates pears.

* * *

As Rose became more predominantly pregnant so did her discomfort. Sitting was often treacherous on her back, so she soon found herself spending less and less time in her office and more time in the halls of the school. As her pregnancy continued on, Rose found herself, and the babies, growing more and more restless. It seemed that continuously walking around was one of the few things that helped ease their restlessness. Though it was something that concerned both Martha and Jack, Rose assured them that it was what the babies wanted and if the walking distressed them in anyway she would know.

While Rose walked the halls of Farringham, she soon found herself, like she did most mornings, outside Professor Smith's classroom. They had become even closer after he had his talk with Jack. When asked, both insisted that all they did was discuss a few meddlesome students, but, Rose knew better. Still, she decided not to press it and figured if Jack did have a "talk" with John, then the Doctor would be having a "talk" with Jack when he was back to himself.

Soon, the boys began filtering out of the classroom and last, but, never least in Rose's eyes, John Smith exited. "Good morning, Mr. Smith!" she greeted him cheerfully.

"Ah! Good morning, Miss Rose!" he greeted her right back with a huge grin to match her cheer. Although he hated that they had to use their proper titles while around others, her surprise visits to him always made his days a little brighter. "I was just on my way to the library, care to join me?"

"I promised Jack I would go check in with him before his next class, but, how about I walk with you part way?" she answered back with a small flirty smile.

"Sounds lovely. So tell me, how are you feeling. Is the walking helping?"

"Still a bit uncomfortable when I sit for long, but yes, the walking helps immensely."

"Good, good," John said quietly. He didn't want her to know how worried he was becoming for her. He hadn't had very much experience with women who were, "in the family way," and he honestly wasn't sure what was normal and what was cause for concern. They continued on through the halls till they reached the corridor where he would head upstairs to the library. "I suppose this is where we part ways."

"Only for now," she told him sweetly.

"Yes, only for now." For what felt like the millionth time, he was very tempted to lean down and kiss her. But he had promised her brother he would go slow with her. Plus, they were out in the open with various students and staff around. He didn't want to make his and Rose's relationship into the cause of gossip. So for the millionth time he fought the temptation of her perfect lips and instead gave a soft smile he reserved only for her. "Miss Rose."

"Mr. Smith." She bit her bottom lip and tried to calm the blush that was surely rising on her cheeks. As he walked off towards the library she was stopped by one of the younger students who was rather besotted with her. Thankful for the distraction, Rose turned her attention towards the boy.

* * *

**_Coming soon: The staff at Farringham is begining to noctice the fondness between John and Rose. How will a certain nurse and headmaster react?_**

**Don't forget to review ;) Love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow. Another chapter already. And it's a long one, folks! As always, many thanks to my followers, those have favorited, and those of you who have left such kind and lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines borrowed from the episode "Human Nature." Credit for those lines go to RTD and the other fantastic writers.***

* * *

As John head towards the library his thoughts were on the lovely Miss Rose. While she hadn't been physically in his dreams last night, he spoke of her to Captain Harkness. There was sadness in their voices. They had lost her. It was a feeling he would rather not experience again. Instead he turned his thoughts to the village dance that would be taking place tomorrow. He didn't know much about it, but, thought Rose might like to go with him for a bit. Even if she couldn't do much dancing. Plus he had already spoke to her brother, who gave his full approval. John was drawn out of his musings by a voice from below.

"Morning, sir."

He looked down to find Martha and Jenny scrubbing the floors. Something about Martha was making him slightly uneasy. She had been in his dreams more and more recently as well and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Yes, hi," he greeted her back half heartedly and continued up to the library.

"Head in the clouds, that one. Still don't know why you're so sweet on him," Jenny whispered to her friend as Mr. Smith retreated up the stairs.

"I told you, he's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being..." Martha gestured towards herself.

"A Londoner?" Jenny finished for her with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly! Good old London town." It felt good to just joke and have a laugh with a friend. Martha could almost pretend she wasn't stuck as a maid in 1913. Of course just as she was beginning to relax something had to go and ruin it. And in the case the something was two spoiled rich boys.

"Now then, you two! You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it," the one Martha recognized as Jeremy Baines, ordered them.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir" Jenny responded obediently.

"You there, what's your name again?" the other boy with Baines asked Martha.

"Martha, sir," she told him quietly. "Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones, with hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" The boys began laughing cruelly. Now if they had realized the a certain Miss Rose was standing directly behind them they might have changed their tunes.

"That's very funny, sir," Martha said quietly, knowing full well who was standing behind them, waiting for them to notice her.

"Huh. Well, glad you think you're such a riot, boys, but honestly, I am not amused. Not in the slightest." Rose announced to the boys, in her best Queen Vicky impression (which, sadly, no one but herself could appreciate), as they turned and faced her.

"Miss Rose... we uh.. we didn't see you there!"

"That's clearly obvious. Now, Hutchinson and Baines, isn't it?" Rose asked the boys.

"Yes, Mu'm," they both answered in unison.

"And what class are you heading to next, boys?"

"Captain Harkness, Mu'm," Baines told her reluctantly.

"Perfect! I was just heading there, myself. I'll walk with you," Rose informed them with a smile. "But first, I would like you to apologize to Martha and Jenny both... Go on then!" She ordered them firmly.

"Sorry, Martha. Sorry, Jenny," Baines started and was repeated by Hutchinson.

The maids just nodded quietly. Jenny was in awe of Rose while Martha was thinking of how she'd like to chuck her bucket over Hutchinson head. Rose must have noticed Martha clutching the bucket tightly, and had the same idea.

"Now you're lucky boys, because if it was up to me, I would have Martha here place her water bucket over your heads. But since you're heading to Captain Harkness's class next, I think I will let him handle a suitable punishment for you both." Rose stepped behind the boys and guided them towards their next class. "Go on then, can't have you being late!" Rose stopped to turn and throw a wink a Martha, who gave a small smile in return.

"That was incredible!" Jenny exclaimed in shock but then turned thoughtful, "Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country."

Martha grew suddenly sad as she thought about the coming years for England. "1913. They might not."

* * *

"Don't worry, Rosie, I'll take care of them," Jack told Rose as he nodded towards Baines and Hutchinson. "I've heard about several remarks they've made to some of the other wait staff and I'm sick of it."

"Thanks, Jack," she said to him, then kissed his cheek. "You're the best. I'll go so you can get your class started."

"Um, Rose wait a second, I need to speak to you a moment." He ushered her out of class and into the empty corridor.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen John this morning?"

"Yeah, I just left him before I ran into the boys harrassin' Martha. Why?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"The thing is, he spoke to me last night about asking you to join him for the village dance tomorrow night," he said cautiously, not wanting her to get her hopes up.

"Really?!" Rose was absolutely thrilled. It would be nice to have a reason to dress up and try to impress John. Even if she was the size of a zeppelin. It was then, though, when she noticed the look Jack was giving her. "Wait... why are you making that face? Are you worried about me dancing, cause I'll be fine, Jack. I promise I will take it easy."

"It's not that, Rose. I know you would be careful. It's just, I was all set to let you go, really I was! I gave John permission to ask you and everything, but then I saw this." He handed her a flyer advertising the local dance.

She could not understand what the problem was. "What about it?"

"Look closely at it, Rose."

Rose read over the flyer carefully, trying to figure what it was on there that could possibly make Jack so nervous. It was then that she spotted it...

**Music provided by the Bad Wolf Band! **

Rose took a deep breath and let the paper slide from her hands and onto the floor.

"Now you get why I can't let you go, Rose," he told her as he bent to pick of the forgotten flyer. "Who knows what that could possibly mean!"

"It means I have to go."

"What?" Jack practically shouted at her till she punched him on the arm. "Ow, sheesh, sorry. But no, Rose, you cannot go."

"Jack, I left the words Bad Wolf throughout all of time and space as a message to lead myself to the Doctor. First to Satellite Five and then again to Norway."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was stranded in the other universe, the Doctor called to me telepathically. There was one tiny crack left in the universe and he burnt up a sun so he could send a projection of himself to say goodbye. Do you know where his voice led me? Where that tiny crack came out? A small, dreary beach in Norway called Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, which roughly translates to Bad Wolf Bay." Rose took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump that had been forming in her throat. "Now it could just be a coincidence that the band is called the Bad Wolf Band. But if it's not then it must be a message I left myself. Maybe something is going to happen tomorrow. Something that will lead me to the Doctor. I need to go to that dance, Jack."

"Fine," he conceded, "But I'm going with you," Jack conceded before grabbing her in a fierce hug.

"Jack," she mumbled into his shirt.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "No, Rose. I'm sorry but I'm going with you or you're not going at all. Don't worry, I'll give you and John plenty of space!" He finally lightened up and kissed her on her forehead. "I have to get to my class now. Be careful, sweetheart."

"Always am!" She smiled at him and watched as he entered his class. She turned to walk away when she then ran smack into Headmaster Rocastle. "Headmaster! My apologies! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Mr. Rocastle helped right her balance as he said, "No need to apologise, Miss Rose." His hands lingered on her shoulders. "I was actually looking for you."

"You were? Is there something wrong, sir?" Rose was growing a bit uncomfortable when she noticed the headmaster's hands were still on her arms. It seemed that ever since she began spending more time with John Smith, Headmaster Rocastle had been paying her more attention. She didn't really think anything of it at first because, in her opinion, she was the size of a whale and didn't feel overly attractive. Plus he was old enough to be her father. Of course the Doctor's age never bothered her before, but as they say, "love is blind."

"Nothing at all. I was just wondering if perhaps you would like to join me for tea, this afternoon."

"Tea? This afternoon?..." _Think, think, think..._ "I'm so sorry, Mr. Rocastle, but I'm afraid I already have plans this afternoon. Perhaps another time? Yes? Well, I best be off. I'm supposed to be meeting with uh... umm.. Collins! Yes meeting with Collins in just a bit..." With that, Rose quickly began to rush out towards the library, hoping to find John so she could make plans with him for the afternoon.

* * *

John Smith was finally done in the library and was carrying a rather large pile of books. Alright he _may _have gone a bit overboard but honestly, he couldn't seem to help himself! It was as he was exiting that he ran into Matron Redfern.

"Oh, good morning, Mister Smith," the nurse said, startling him and causing him to drop a few of his books.

"There we go," he called as the top books fell to the ground.

"Let me help you." She began to reach down when he stopped her.

"No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve?" He had his foot on the books but with his arms still filled with the others, he couldn't quite figure out how to reach the fallen ones. "Tell you what. If you could take these..." He hands her the stack in his hands and retrieves the dropped books.

"Good." She smiled at him, glad she could help.

"No harm done. So, how was Jenkins?" He asked of his absent student.

"Oh just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything."

"Oh, we can't have that." John smiled kindly. "Perhaps you should have him speak to Miss Rose?"

"Oh, no need, he received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper." Joan decided it was perhaps time to point out what she still had in her arms. "I appear to be holding your books."

"Yes, so you are! Sorry, sorry. Just let me." He tried taking the stack from her when she realised his was liable to drop them again.

"No," she stopped him, "why don't I take half?"

"Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labor."

Joan blushed from his compliments but decided to play a long. "We make quite a team."

"Don't we just!" he told her with a grin, not realising she had been flirting with him.

"So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

He began leading her towards his quarters."Yes. This way."

As they walked on, Joan Redfern considered the man by her side. He was so kind and sweet and innocent. Yet there was something in his eyes... something old. While she really did think Miss Rose was a fine young lady, she couldn't quite see what had Mr. Smith so interested in her. She was a widow and with child. Not exactly what most single men thought ideal. It was then the nurse noticed that John was still speaking to her about the students...

"I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out."

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather well, matronly." Joan hoped he didn't think it was to forward of her.

"Ah. Nurse Redfern it is then," John replied quietly. He began to notice how familiar the nurse was acting with him.

"Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan."

"Joan?" his voice squeaked out, he was afraid for where this conversation was heading and his thoughts turned to Rose.

"That's my name," she said slowly. Maybe he didn't understand.

"Well, obviously." Yes obviously. But that seemed to intimate far to intimate. That's why he called Rose, Rose. Because she was special. But he didn't want to seem rude. He genuinely like the nurse. He thought her very kind. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. He did call many members of staff by their first names.

"And it's John, isn't it?" Joan asked him, unaware of the battle going on in his head.

"Yes, yes, it is, yes." But no. That's not right. Because it only sounds right when Rose was calling him that.

Having seen the notice board at the top of the stairs, Joan decides perhaps now is a good time to suggest they spend some time alone together. "Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?

"I hadn't thought about it." That was a lie. He had thought about it. A lot. He had even asked Jack's permission so he could ask Rose. He just didn't want Joan to know that. What he and Rose had was between them, and it didn't seem right to tell the Matron before he even asked Rose to go with him.

"It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me," she told him sadly.

John began to back up nervously. Surely she didn't expect him to ask her? "Well, I should imagine that you'd be," _hmm no, that's not right. _"I mean, I never thought you'd be one for," _no,_ _Rose would tell me that's rude._ "I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not," _what?_ "I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't," _except I can._ "I mean I wouldn't want to-"

His ramble was cut short by Joan saying, "The stairs."

"What about the stairs?" His mind flashed back to one of his dreams. He was running up a huge flight of stairs with Rose. His thoughts stopped there the when he realised what Joan was trying to tell him.

"They're right behind you."

And down he went in a flurry of books and papers. The only thought that crossed his mind was that he was glad Rose wasn't there to see it. That would have been quite the embarrassment.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Joan and Rose have a serious talk .**_

**Hope you all like this! Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Having extra time to edit this week means I'm updating this story for the third time this week! I think that's a first for this story. Like always, many thanks to those of who have taken time to review, those of you who are following, and have favorited this story! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines borrowed from the episode Human Nature. Credit for those go to their respective writers.***

* * *

"Now take a seat so I can look at your head."

"Honestly, I'm fine." John Smith tried telling the nurse as they head into his room.

"No you're not. That was quite a fall you took and I know for a fact you hit your head." Joan was interrupted by a knock at the door.

John called, "Come in."

Much to the nurse's displeasure it was Rose who entered the room, "Are you alright Mr. Smith? One of the boys told me you fell down the stairs!"

"Oh I didn't really fall. It was more like a tumble. And as I keep trying to tell the nurse, I'm fine."

"Yeah? Well if you're fine, why don't you sit like a good lad and let the Matron confirm your self diagnosis?" She told him with a cheeky grin.

He really shouldn't give in so easily, but the truth was one smile from Rose, one bat of her pretty eyelashes and he was a goner. He would do anything to please her. "Oh alright."

As Joan started checking John's head, Rose began pacing the room. She stopped at the shelf that contained his fob watch. As if in a trance she lifted her hand and let her fingers ghost across the surface. _"Rose..."_

"Yes?" Rose asked John, wondering why he had called her that in front of the nurse.

"I didn't say anything." He replied.

"Really? Oh. Could have swore I heard you say my name." No. It wasn't John she heard. It was the Doctor.

"Why don't you come sit for moment, Miss Rose? I have a feeling you've been walking all morning." John told her sweetly while Joan remained suspiciously quiet.

She began laughing at the thought, "If I sit, it's very likely I won't be able to get back up." She said with a gesture to her large baby bump.

"Oh come on. I know you like walking but you need to give your feet a break," He nodded towards the chair next to his. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are able to get back up!"

Rose just sighed and knew there was no point in arguing. She would sit for a few minutes to appease him but she knew she wouldn't last long.

"Well then, _Mr. Smith_, you don't have a concussion but you do have a small cut on the back of your head that requires a couple of stitches." Joan told John in a business like fashion while she began preparing what she would need to clean the wound.

"Oh." He said dejectedly but then perked up when Rose gave his hand a gentle squeeze behind the Matron's back. She let go as soon as the nurse had turned her attention back to John though. The action made him think of all the times he had held her hands in his dreams. It seemed to be something they did a lot. "You know, I've been having these rather extraordinary dreams lately," He wasn't sure what had made it him blurt that out. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought.

"Really? What about?" Rose asked sounding completely interested.

"Well I'm this.." he took a deep breath, "I'm this time traveler of sorts. This mad man who takes his companions, his friends," he corrected, "on all sorts of adventures. It's strange. The people who crop up in the dreams. Most I don't recognize but some I do. Like... like you." He told Rose shyly.

Rose looked him in the eye and smiled, "Me?"

John smiled back but then realized that Joan was still in the room, "Ummm yes, you and your brother and even Martha!"

Rose giggled, "Oh my! What an odd grouping."

"Yes well, we're not all always together..."

"No?" Rose asked mischievously. No longer caring that the nurse was in the room.

John cleared his throat, "Well I mean sometimes we're alo-" John was cut short by a sharp pain on his head, "OW!"

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this." Joan told him with a smirk. Rose had a feeling she wasn't being gentle on purpose.

"Because it hurts!" He replied childishly, causing Rose to giggle. Her mirth was quickly quieted by the sound of the door flying open.

"Is he all right?!" Martha asked loudly as she burst in.

Martha had directed the question towards Rose but it was Nurse Redfern who answered, "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"Sorry. Right. Yeah." The maid responded half heartedly and went back out of the room, only to knock and re-enter, "But is he all right?" She turned her attention to John Smith, "They said you fell down the stairs, sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all." He told her embarrassedly.

Martha watched as Rose rolled her eyes at his answer, "Have you checked for concussion?" She asked the nurse.

Joan looked highly offended by the question, "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

Martha bit her lip to hold back a nasty remark she had for the nurse, "Sorry. I'll just tidy your things." Martha told Mr. Smith. Rose had to give the woman credit, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself for making a remark about being plenty more qualified than some simple school nurse.

Sensing the tension in the room, John decided to direct the conversation back to his dreams, "I was just telling Rose," he cleared his throat, _"Miss_ Rose and the Matron about my dreams." He told Martha, "They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding."

Rose and Martha's eyes met across the room as Joan questioned John, "Hiding? In what way?"

"They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly." He said quietly.

"Tell me." Rose asked before the Matron could.

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

Rose couldn't help the small involuntary gasp she took at his words. "T-two hearts?"

"Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out," Joan injected as she pulled on her stethoscope and began listening to his heart beat, "I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular."

Rose was extremely uncomfortable with how physically close the woman had gotten to John. Her hands tightened on the arm rests, not relaxing till the nurse finally pulled away.

"I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest." John told Rose, noticing the unhappy look she was giving the nurse.

"I'd be very interested!" Rose told him, instantly brightening up.

He went to his desk and pulled out the book, "Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before." He told Rose after walking to sit back next to her and handing her the hand written journal.

"A Journal of Impossible Things." Rose read aloud from the first page. She flipped a few pages to discover some of the drawings he had sketched from these dreams. Rose was so stunned, she hadn't even noticed that Martha and Joan were both looking at the book, over her shoulder.

"Just look at these creatures!" Joan exclaimed after Rose turned the page and found a picture of a Dalek, "Such imagination."

_If only, _Rose thought to herself.

"It's become quite a hobby." John proclaimed rather proudly.

Among the many things Rose didn't recognize, there were many she did. The Moxx of Balhoon, Autons, one of the clockwork robots that tried to kill Madame de Pompadour. So many things from her time with the Doctor, "It's wonderful." It was then she noticed a picture of herself. A picture of how she would usually look if she wasn't stuck in 1913.

Noticing where her eyes had wandered John spoke up, "Right well, like I said you traveled with me for a bit in my dreams but then you seem to disappear later on." He told her sadly.

Rose looked hard at the picture and realized that was the last time she saw the Doctor. That was her on Bad Wolf Bay, "Well who knows, maybe I'll reappear!" She told him happily. Wanting to give the Doctor in his dreams some hope for her return. Rose continued looking through the book and came across a picture of the TARDIS. Rose bit back a laugh when she read that he had labeled the ship as a "magic box."

"Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places."

Wanting to make her presence known once more, Joan spoke up, "Like a doorway?"

"Mmm." He responded with a nod of his head.

Rose then found sketches of his previous selves. After his regeneration, the Doctor had shown Rose a few pictures of previous selves but she had never seen all of them. She smiled and traced her finger across the picture of her first Doctor with his wonderful big years.

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true." John told them all, wistfully.

"If only." Rose said with equal wistfulness.

He stared down at a picture he had drawn of his fob watch, "It's just a dream."

"Well I'm all finished with those stitches, Mr. Smith, so I best be on my way," Joan announced, "If you feel any strange symptoms come on, please don't hesitate to come see me."

"Ah yes, thank you, Nurse Redfern." John replied, making an effort not to call her Matron.

"Everything's all cleared up, so I'll be getting back to my duties as well." Martha told him.

Both the nurse and the maid looked to Rose to see if she was planning on leaving as well, causing the woman in question to blush, "Oh um right, I actually needed to speak to you, Mr. Smith about Lee Collins."

Thankfully with hearing that the other ladies left the room.

* * *

Once in the hall Nurse Redfern stopped Martha from walking away, "Who is he, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?" Martha asked, confused.

Joan looked away as she spoke, "It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what."

"That's just him."

"You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

"I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me." Martha prayed the woman wouldn't ask for more details than that.

"Well, I'd be careful." The Matron eyed her up and down, "If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position."

"Yes, mu'm."

* * *

"So what about Collins do you need to discuss?"

"Oh I don't, I lied." Rose told him simply.

Must be a sibling thing. "Then what can I do for you?" John grinned at her.

"I believe you were going to ask me to have tea with you later..."

"Was I? Huh. And why would I do that?" He asked rather boldly, deciding to play along.

Rose wasn't sure what exactly to tell him, but figured the truth was probably best, "Well you see, Headmaster Rocastle asked me to have tea with him and while I think he is a very kind man I just didn't feel comfortable with that. So I may have told him that I already had plans."

"Ah I see. You just need an excuse. My company has nothing to do with it?" John teased.

"What?! No that's not it at all!" Rose exclaimed thinking he was serious, "I love your company." Tears began welling in her eyes. Damn hormones.

"Rose, Rose, calm down, I was only joshing. I'm sorry I upset you." He told her with a sad yet somewhat amused smile.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Ugh. Not your fault. It's the pregnancy. It's makin' me a bit crazy."

John just laughed as he stood and then, as promised, helped Rose to her feet. Still clasping her hands, he asked, "Rose, would you do me the honor of having tea with me later, and then perhaps a walk under the stars?"

Rose bit her lip and blushed, "That sounds lovely!"

* * *

"Miss Rose, may I have a word with you?" Joan asked Rose a few hours later, as she entered the younger woman's office.

Rose was taken by surprise at the Matron's request but thankfully remembered her manners, "Yes, of course." Rose was standing behind her chair but gestured for the nurse to take a seat in the other.

Joan took her seat and then studied Rose carefully, waiting a few moments before speaking, "He cares for you quite a bit."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked in shock.

"John," she clarified, "He cares for you deeply."

Rose began stuttering "I...um... I..." Honestly she had no idea what to say.

"You care for him as well. It's obvious. I'm just curious how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"From what I've been told, you're a widow, like me. I loved my husband deeply. His name was Oliver. He died in the battle of Spion Kop. We were childhood sweethearts." Joan told her with tears in her eyes, "It's taken me years before the thought of even fancying another man could cross my mind. But for you... it hasn't even been a year, you're with child, your dead husband's child, and you've already begun to move on. It's not fair!"

Rose was trying to hold back her emotions but upon hearing Joan's final words, she let out a sob. "I- I'm sorry! I don't know what to say... I loved..._love_... my husband. Truly. I'm not rushing into anything, Joan," Rose told her passionately. Not even bothering with a nurse or matron title, "But do you know what he told me once? He wanted me to have a fantastic life. And that's what I'm trying to do. For him. For our family." She hugged her stomach as she felt waves of comfort coming from her babies.

Both women remained quiet. Neither knew what to say. It was Joan who broke the silence first, "I just want my husband back." She said weakly with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Despite the issues the two clearly had with each other, the look on Joan's face and the sound of her voice broke Rose's heart. It reminded her of her mum, every year on the anniversary of her dad's death. It reminded her of herself on that horrible beach in Norway. Rose moved to stand closer to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her in comfort. "I know."

* * *

**_Coming soon: The Family arrives._**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about the wait :/ I wasn't very happy with how this chapter turned out so it took me forever to edit it. I hope you all like it! As always, many thanks to my followers, those of you who have favorited this story, and, of course, everyone who has left such wonderful reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines in this are borrowed from the episode Human Nature. Credit for those lines goes to their respective writers.***

* * *

"Jack, I have a favor to ask... " Rose announced a few moments after Jack entered her room.

"Ask away, sweetheart."

"Well I know you said you want to go with me and John to the dance tomorrow night but I was thinking that perhaps you could ask Joan Redfern instead." She told Jack nervously.

"The Matron?" Jack asked, surprised. As far as he was aware, Joan and Rose weren't very fond of one another, "Is this just so she'll stop flirting with our Mr. Smith?"

"No!" She denied loudly but then looked sheepish, "Well, maybe a little. But she came to see me a little while ago and we had a talk. And I realized how lonely she is. She misses her husband, Jack, and I can't blame her for that. I just thought maybe you could ask her and make her feel special for a night," she smiled at him, "Of course I want you to keep it strictly platonic and don't lead her on in any way! She's not ready for all your 51st century charms." Rose ended with a wink.

"That's not fair, Rosie!" Jack told her jokingly, "But if it means that much to you then, sure I'll ask her."

"You're the best," she kissed his cheek, "I'm going to have tea with John then he mentioned taking a walk. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Is a walk really the best idea, Rose?"

"I'll be fine, Jack. I promise to bundle up so I keep nice and warm."

"That's not what I meant." He said seriously, "Rose, we have to idea when you're actually due and walking induces labor. We only have a few more weeks before the Doctor is back to normal. Can't you take it easy till then?"

"I'm trying, but it's like I feel restless if I'm not moving. And the babies feel the same. They're most content when I'm walking around. I know it doesn't make much sense but I don't know what to do!" Rose told him defensively.

"Alright, alright, calm down," he threw his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to do what the Doctor would."

Rose looked at Jack sadly, "But that's just it," she whispered, "We don't_ know_ what the Doctor would do."

"Rose..."

Rose shook her head at him, "It's fine, Jack, but I better get going. I'll talk to you later."

With that Rose left the room. Jack collapsed onto the bed, covered his face with his hands, and mumbled, "You better not deny her or those babies, Doctor."

* * *

"Are you alright?" John looked at Rose, concerned, "You're awfully quiet this evening."

John and Rose were walking slowly on a path near the school. It had just grown dark and the stars had come out. It was a perfectly lovely evening but Rose couldn't get her mind off of the Doctor. As, what she assumed was, the end of her pregnancy grew nearer, her fears of the Doctor rejecting the babies grew stronger. She knew she was being silly. She knew that no matter what she would always have Jack to take care of them but he could never be the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, John. I seem to have a lot on my mind. Jack and I had some words earlier that got me thinking."

"You two had a disagreement?" He asked her. "Is that common? I don't think I've ever heard either of you utter a cross word about the other."

"Not really. Usually our disagreements are just us teasing each other in good fun. He just... he said something purely out of love and concern and I chose to become upset about it. Silly, really." She told him with an eye roll.

"Would you like to head back and find him?"

"Perhaps in a little bit but not right now." She smiled at him, "Right now, I want to enjoy my walk with you."

* * *

Martha Jones had had a rough day. It was the kind of day that had she been back home she would have called up her sister, Tish and they would have had a relaxing night in. Sipping wine and watching movies. Martha was in desperate need of a night like that. But for now she was stuck in 1913 and going down to the local pub for a pint with her new friend and "coworker" Jenny.

Martha left Jenny, who insisted on staying outside, and head inside to go get their drinks. After placing her order she felt the presence of a man budge up beside her.

"So you come here often?" The sly gentleman asked her.

"Oh come off it, Jack!" She told him while laughing at the cheeky grin he was giving her. She looked at his mug and could tell he was already half way through his drink, and by the look in his eyes it hadn't been his first.

"What?! Just trying to be friendly..." He said in a sing songy voice.

"The Captain and the maid? We'd create quite the scandal!" She flirted back for the fun of it.

"Wouldn't we just?!" He ended his sentence with a wink.

"Where's Rose?" Martha asked abruptly. Even when they weren't together it wasn't like Jack to be very far from wherever she was. Rose joked that he was a wee bit overprotective but both women thought it was really sweet of him too.

"Out on a walk with _John_."

Martha couldn't help but notice the tone of Jack's voice when he said the human version of the Doctor's name. Or the eye roll that accompanied it. "Oh ho! Jealous are we, Captain Jack Harkness?"

Jack suddenly began choking on his ale, "Martha Jones! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Well I know so. I wish it was as simple as jealousy. That's nothing new for me, this is worry. Worry like I've never felt before."

The sudden seriousness in his voice alarmed Martha, "Worry for what, Jack? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried that Rose is setting herself up for heartbreak." He told her sadly, "There's no doubt in my mind that the Doctor loves Rose," he continued on, pretending not to notice the way Martha flinched at his words, "And there is no doubt in my mind that he will love those babies... in his own way," Jack paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "It's just, I don't know how this new Doctor is with Rose, but the old one, our first Doctor, was right protective of her. Never wanted anything bad to happen. Would worry and stress over the most minor injuries. He even sent her away in the TARDIS that last time I was with them. And I'm afraid for how he's going to react to the babies. I'm afraid he's going to leave Rose on Earth because in his mind they'll all be safer that way."

"Would that really be so bad though? I mean, they probably would be safer that way." Martha asked quietly when Jack was finished.

"Oh, Martha," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Rose is the most jeopardy friendly person you'll ever meet. The TARDIS is where she would be safest, it's her home. That's where her family belongs."

Martha just sighed. She was still trying to come to grips with everything that had happened since the Doctor became human. Since Rose arrived. The arrival of her's and Jenny's drinks brought her out of her thoughts, "Jenny is waiting for me outside. You gonna be alright, Jack?"

"Always." He told her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but Martha decided to let it pass.

* * *

"Ooo, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?" Martha asked Jenny as she walked in the cold night air to the table Jenny had secured for them.

"Now don't be ridiculous." Jenny scolded her, "You do get these notions! It's all very well, those suffragettes, but that's London. That's miles away."

"But don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave? Don't you just want to tell them?" Martha once again, thanked her lucky stars she was born in the time she was.

"I don't know. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying."

Jenny shook her head at her friend, "You keep saying that..."

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it." And there was no doubt in her mind that Jenny would love it. She was so sweet and innocent. She saw goodness and beauty in everything around her. Even some of those horrible boys at the school.

"Where are you going to go?" The maid asked, her curiosity peaked. She had always fancied traveling.

"Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Jenny laughed, "You don't half say mad things."

Martha ignored her friends laughs, "That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out." But maybe not. The Doctor had Rose back. A pregnant Rose. Plus they had Jack. Why would they need Martha around? But before she could dwell on those thoughts something flashed across the sky. It was so quick, she thought perhaps she imagined it. "Did you see that!?"

"See what?" Jenny asked, confused. She hadn't noticed anything.

"Did you see it, though? Right up there," she pointed in the direction the light had gone, "just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there."

But Martha was sure she had seen something. She thought about going inside and finding Jack. He would know what to do. She only made it a few steps though when Nurse Redfern came running towards the maids, "Matron, are you all right?" Martha asked Joan. She had never seen the Matron in such a state before.

"Did you see that!? There was something in the woods... This light!" Joan was talking hurriedly as Jack walked out of the pub at the same that John and Rose came walking up the path.

"Anything wrong, ladies? Captain? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you think?" John asked the small group.

"There, there!" Joan pointed up at the sky with one arm and grabbed at Jack with the other, "Look in the sky." They all looked and saw a green light streak across the night sky.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Jenny proclaimed and despite the feeling of dread the light brought to Rose she couldn't help but smile at the young woman's wonder.

"All gone." John announced as soon as the light faded, "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all." He said it so matter of factly that Rose wanted desperately to believe him.

"It came down in the woods." Joan proclaimed, clearly shaken up but what she just saw.

"No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school." He was looking at Rose but then gestured towards the rest of the group, "Ladies?"

"No, we're fine, thanks." Martha answered for her and Jenny.

"I think I shall head inside and get something to drink." Joan told him as she walked away.

Rose released John's arm with a squeeze, "Give me a moment, yeah?"

John looked behind Rose and saw Jack standing off to the side of her. Knowing she needed to clear the air with her brother he smiled and told her to take her time.

"Hey." Rose said quietly when she was within touching distance of Jack,

"Hey." He responded.

After a beat of silence they both practically shouted, "I'm sorry!" at the same time. Resulting in a huge, yet slightly awkward hug, due to Rose's baby bump.

"I don't know what happened with us, Jack but let's not ever be kind of upset with each other again!"

"Agreed! Honestly, Rose the was the worst and weirdest fight I've ever been in. And we didn't even technically fight! I think it was all in our minds."

"I love you." Rose told him sincerely.

"Right back at ya." He smiled his trademark cocky grin, "Now go on and let that man _escort you_ back to the school. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Gonna check out that meteorite?" She knowingly asked.

"Yep. I mean, he could be right but, that's not the way things usually work for us." Jack told her with a chuckle.

"Be careful." Rose told him sternly.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yes, mum." Jack watched as Rose linked arms and walked back towards the school with John. When they were out of sight he made his way towards Martha and Jenny, "Sooo.." He looked to Martha.

Martha turned from Jack and looked at her friend, "Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed."

"That's by Cooper's Field." She responded.

"Cooper's Field?" Martha turned to ask Jack.

"Cooper's Field!" He agreed as they both took off running.

"You can't just run off!" Jenny shouted at them, "It's dark. You'll break a leg!" She wasn't sure why she did it but she suddenly found herself chasing after the two.

Jack and Martha entered the field and glanced around quickly. Nothing. There was nothing there. That they could see. Everything inside Jack was screaming at him that this was wrong. There had to be something. He could practically taste it in the air.

"There you two are!" Jenny called as she finally caught up with them, "Nothing there. I told you so."

"And that's Cooper's Field?" Martha asked. She felt it too. Something had to be there.

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go! As your Mr. Smith says, nothing to see. Honestly, Captain Harkness, I would expect this from Martha, but you too?"

Jack just let out a laugh as he lead the two ladies out of the field, glancing around one final time before leaving. He had a strong feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Timothy can sense something bad is about to happen. Will he be able to warn Rose in time?**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: *whew* This is a long chapter. I hope you all like it! Very big thanks to ALL of my followers, everyone who has favorited, and of course all of you lovelies who have left such wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines borrowed from the episode Human Nature. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers.***

* * *

Early the next morning Martha rode her borrowed bicycle to the barn where the TARDIS was hidden. She needed some time alone and the sight of the blue box was like a sigh of relief. Her reminder that she was Martha Jones, medical student. Not Martha Jones, maid.

"Hello." She greeted quietly upon entering. She felt silly, "I'm talking to a machine." Martha could never quiet grasp that the TARDIS was a living thing. Organic. Alive. But the Doctor insisted. She had even caught him working under the console, having conversations with the ship in a language that wasn't translated for her. Jack and Rose seemed to have no problem with it. Jack even flirted with the ship! And Rose, well she was more like the Doctor. Martha would often find Rose in the Control Room, stroking the coral struts and whispering softly. That line of thought ended though when Martha looked up and saw the chameleon arch hanging from above. Images of the Doctor writhing from pain, screaming from anguish, flooded her mind. It had to be one of the most horrible experiences she'd ever have. Even Jack had tears in his eyes as he watched his old friend hurting so badly.

Martha tried clearing her mind and turned on the recording of the Doctor's instructions for her and Jack. She smiled as his image filled the screen. As he spoke, Martha began feeling overwhelmed. Stuff was happening. Big stuff. Jack was on edge and even Rose confided in her that something was beginning to feel odd. How were they supposed to pull this off? What if something happens and the Doctor doesn't return in time? Or what if she opens the watch to soon and the Family consumes the him? What will they do?

"But there was a meteor, a shooting star. What are we supposed to do then?" Martha asked aloud.

As the recording wrapped up, Martha paused it on the image of the Doctor smiling, "I wish you'd come back."

* * *

John Smith was troubled. The village dance was that night and he had yet to ask Rose to accompany him. He was just to nervous. Her brother assured him that she would be thrilled by his asking but John wasn't so sure. While there were times she seemed happy and carefree there were others where she would look at him with such sadness. It was like she wasn't really seeing him but perhaps seeing her late husband. John knew she cared for him, but he didn't want to push any boundaries. It was quite the dilemma. He was so focused on these thoughts he barely registered the knock at his door or even of the fact that he was answering, unaware. He opened the door to find Timothy Latimer on the other side staring at him. He could not for the life of him, figure out what the boy was doing there.

Sensing his professor's distress, Timothy spoke up, "You told me to come and collect that book, sir."

"Good lad," Book? "Yes." Timothy needed a book... "Yes!" That's right! "The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it?" Mr. Smith began looking about his room, "And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir." Timothy countered.

"Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book?" He asked himself as he began searching his shelves, " And I know why," He continued on to Tim, "Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir." The boy responded.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that his superior was still speaking to him, "You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it." But Timothy couldn't focus on that. He had suddenly become transfixed on the fob watch that was resting on the mantel. As he picked up the watch he could swear that he heard the voice of a woman whispering, _"Time Lord. Hide yourself." _

Not possible. It was only himself and Mr. Smith in the room. But then he heard a faintly familiar voice of his professor whispering, _"The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs." _Latimer slowly opened the watch and observed as a gold light trickled from the inner workings, _"In the dark, waiting. Always waiting." _At the sound of Mr. Smith drawing nearer, Timothy quickly closed the watch and slipped it into his pocket.

"Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable." John stopped his speech and realized the look of fright on his student's face, "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir."

"Right then." John suspected this to not be the case the thought it best not to bother the boy to much. He was a bit odd. "Good. And remember, use that brain of yours." He told Tim as he handed him the book.

Tim reached for the book and heard another whisper from the watch, _"Power of a Time Lord," _Suddenly the image of his teacher changed to that of a man wielding some sort of stick like weapon that glowed at the tip. As the image righted itself, Tim took a shaky breath.

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?" John asked. Perhaps he should have Rose speak with the boy. He knew they were rather close.

"No, sir. Thank you, sir." Tim answered hurriedly and took his leave.

Once back in the confines of his dormitory, Timothy opened the watch again and watched as more of the golden energy seep out.

_"You are not alone. Keep me hidden." _The voice of John Smith told him before more voices joined the whispers.

_"And infinite fire." _

Images flooded Tim's mind,

Daleks. Cybermen. Ood.

_"Burn with light." _

Werewolf. Racnoss. Lazarus. Sycorax.

_"Burn in time." _

The boy saw the most frightful images but the one that seemed to haunt him the most was that of his beloved Miss Rose. Bathed in a golden light. But despite her beauty in that moment, Tim knew she was burning. Dying.

He shut the watch as fast as possible wanting the image to fade from his mind. As it closed though, one last whisper came through, _"Protect Time's Children."_

* * *

"Nothing? There was nothing at all there?"

"Nope, just an empty field. But something didn't feel right. The energy there felt wrong. I wish I had some of my Torchwood equipment-"

"Or the sonic screwdriver." Rose cut him off. She and Jack were strolling around the school grounds since he had some free time.

Jack smirked, "Oh we know where the sonic screwdriver is, it's just that none of us actually know how to work it!"

"Not true! I know how to unlock something." She told him proudly.

"And?..." He prompted her.

"And... that's it." The Doctor had always promised to teach her more settings, just in case, but they never seemed to get around to it. The only function he had ever actually taught her was how to unlock a door. That came in very handy whenever they were thrown in prison. Which was quite often.

"We just need to be on extra alert now. Understood?" He asked her in his most authoritative voice.

"Yes, sir." She responded with a wink and salute. The sounds of gunshots ringing out quickly put a damper on her mood, "What was that?!"

"Don't worry. It's just the boys practicing with the machine guns. I believe today is John's group's turn." Jack informed her.

Rose swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Please tell me you are kidding, Jack..."

"Nah... what's wrong, Rosie? You've turned pale as a ghost."

"The Doctor... is out there... teaching boys how to shoot? How to kill?" They had rounded the corner now and Rose could clearly see the man who looked like her Doctor instructing the boys on proper uses of the guns.

Jack wasn't sure what to say. He knew the Doctor's stance on guns but there was really nothing he could do, "It's part of the job, Rose."

"So that makes it okay?" She practically shouted at him, "It's not okay, Jack! You know what year this is. You KNOW what happens next year. How do you think the Doctor is going to feel when he knows the he's the reason these boys are so well informed in killing? It's wrong."

Jack was truly at a loss. He had tried to keep Rose from finding out about all of this but now it was too late,"I know this is upsetting to you, Rose. But truthfully, there is nothing I can do. It's only for a few more weeks. And while you're right, the Doctor isn't going to be happy about what he taught them about war, we can be there to remind him that somewhere there is somebody alive because he did teach them how to properly defend themselves."

Rose just sighed and shook her head. The Doctor didn't work like that. Didn't think like that. Despite what people may tell him. She watched as John spoke with the Headmaster, it looked to be concerning Timothy Latimer. It was then Rose noticed the boys beginning to pull poor Tim away. Rose was about to go and stop the boys but Jack held her back for a moment.

"I see Nurse Redfern over there, I think I'll go ask her to the dance tonight. Will you be alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that's great." She told him with a weak smile, not really answering his question, and then stalked off towards where Timothy had been lead away.

* * *

"Ahh Matron, you are looking lovely this morning."

The nurse blushed and granted him a small, embarrassed smile, "Oh well, thank you Captain." She told him as she turned her eyes back to the boys target practice.

"I was wondering, Matron, if perhaps you would like to join me at the village dance this evening?

Truthfully, Joan had been hoping that John Smith would ask her, but obviously he didn't see her as anything more that a friend. And Jack Harkness was nice. A bit too flirtatious but she wouldn't mind for one night, "That sounds lovely, thank you." Her happiness was short lived though as she continued watching the boys. The sounds of the gunshots was getting to be to much. It was making her remember things she would rather forget. So consumed by her memories, Joan didn't even notice Mr. Smith approaching herself and Jack.

"Ah, Nurse Redfern, Captain Harkness, how are you both this morning?" John asked kindly as his eyes searched the immediate area for Rose.

"Just fine, John." Jack responded courteously while Joan failed to respond at all.

"Is everything alright, Matron?" John asked in concern.

"If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot." Joan answered stoically then turned and walked away.

John stood there dumbfounded before turning to Jack, "Should I go after her? Surely I should apologize, although, I'm not really sure what I should say."

"Just give her some time. She'll be alright." Jack told him kindly.

* * *

"Oi! You boys! Stop right there!" Rose shouted. Thankfully she had caught up to the boys before they harmed Tim in any way, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Professor Smith gave us permission to give Latimer a beating for his shoddy work in our marksmanship practice." Hutchinson informed her.

"Did he now?" Rose asked in shock. _Her _Doctor would never allow such a thing. Maybe he really wasn't the same deep down. "Well I'm denying that permission. I've got some work in my office that Timothy promised to help me with so you boys just scoot before I give you all a beating and don't think I'm not capable!" She added when they snorted in disbelief, "I may be with child but you know what? I'm filled with raging mum hormones and right now that makes me much stronger than you lot!"

Timothy watched in amazement as, for the briefest moment, Rose's eyes glowed gold. Thankfully the boys were so caught up in her words they seemed to not notice her eyes. It came as quite a shock to him when, one by one, the boys let him go and stalked off quietly.

"Are you alright, Tim?! They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine, Miss Rose, I'm fine." And he was until he touched her hand. At the single touch he was thrown into a vision of Rose kneeling on the floor, clutching her stomach, in tears, _"It hurts, Tim! It hurts!"_

"What hurts, Miss Rose?!" Tim asked as he grasped her shoulders, coming out of his vision.

"Nothing, Tim, I'm fine. I was just double checking that you weren't hurt." She looked at him warily, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Everything is alright with me. But please-" He tried saying the words. He knew he needed to warn her, yet the vision was slipping. What what happened? Something with Miss Rose... Something was wrong... No, that's not right. She's fine. She's right here and she's fine...

"Please what, sweetheart? You're scaring me..."

"Can't remember. Sorry. I guess I was a bit more shaken up than I thought."

"No worries. How about we go track down Martha and see if we can get us some tea? Yeah?" She asked, hoping that whatever was wrong with her favorite student had passed.

Whatever it was, was still in the back of his mind but he couldn't recall it now. Hopefully he would remember given some time, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

John Smith walked anxiously to Rose's office as he practiced in his head how he would ask her to the dance that evening. He knew he shouldn't have put it off for so long but it seemed like every time he worked up the nerve, something came up. When he came upon her office, he realized the door was already open. He observed her quietly for a moment before making his presence known. She seemed rather frustrated, if her pacing the room and wringing her hands meant anything. He knocked gently so not to startle her.

Rose looked up in surprise when the man who's behavior had given her an awful headache appeared at her door, "Oh. Hello, John."

"Hello, Rose!" He greeted cheerfully, "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me for a walk in the village?"

"No, I would rather not. Thank you." She responded curtly and avoided eye contact.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine with me, John, but perhaps you should be asking Timothy Latimer that same question."

"What's wrong with Latimer?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Seriously?! What's wrong? You agreed to let the other boys give him a 'beating' because he was uncomfortable with your lesson and wasn't performing to the best of his abilities. Utterly ridiculous, Mr. Smith. I would have thought better of you but obviously I was wrong. Tim is special. Unique. And the other boys are little mongrels!" Rose took a deep breath as she finished her speech.

"I.. I didn't realize..." John stuttered out.

"No of course you didn't!" She shot back.

"I'm sorry, Rose, truly I am. I wasn't even thinking. The Headmaster was there observing and I suppose I was trying make a good impression on him. I'm still new to this school and I rather enjoy my job. I would like to keep it for a while at least." She didn't seem impressed by his excuse and continued on, "But I'm so sorry for upsetting you. You're right. It was wrong of me to agree to the punishment." He conceded.

"Yeah, well you're lucky I stopped it in time. And you don't owe me and apology. You owe Tim." Rose said as her anger began to recede.

"You are absolutely correct," he agreed, "But do you forgive me, Rose?"

Rose sighed as she observed how sad he looked. There in his eyes. She saw the sadness of her Doctor. How could she stay mad at him? "Of course I do. Just don't do it again!"

"Sooo... would you like to go on a walk with me to the village?" He asked again, shyly.

Rose let out a small giggle at his sudden shyness and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the room.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: How will Rose react when John Smith admits his feelings for her?**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I finished editing chapter 20 much quicker than I originally thought it would take so here's an early update! (btw it is a major John/Rose heavy chapter!) Thank you, thank you, thank you to my followers (old & new), everyone who has favorited, and to all of you who have left such amazing reveiws! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. All rights go to the BBC. *Some lines in this chapter are borrowed from the episode Human Nature. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers.***

* * *

"His name was Oliver, Nurse Refern's husband. He died in the battle of Spion Cop. They were childhood sweethearts. So you see why she would be angry with the army." Rose explained to John as they walked along a path into the village, after he told her about Joan being upset with him earlier.

"And what about you? Your husband died during a battle as well, did he not?" John asked, curious of her feelings on the matter.

"He did. A stupid battle." She replied bitterly, taking John aback. He had never heard such hatred in her voice. "So many lives were lost that day and now I find myself as part of that school, watching boys learn how to kill." _He would be so disappointed. _She thought to herself.

"Don't you think discipline is good for them?"

"But does it have to be such military discipline? Think, John, when there's another war, those boys won't find it so amusing." She so wanted him to agree with her. She was certainly hoping that somewhere her Time Lord was cheering her on.

"Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign." He told her, almost naively.

Rose began thinking about his journal. He had been dreaming of World War 1. He wrote about it. She knew she really shouldn't say anything to him but she needed him to understand, "In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year," She prompted him. "Nineteen fourteen."

He smiled kindly, wanting to reassure her, "That was just a dream."

"Oh, John. There's power in dreams." She sighed dramatically, "All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world." Rose looked at him with pleading eyes. Begging him to realize the truth of her words.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. She was genuinely upset and that was the last thing he wanted, "Well then, we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places..."

There _he_ was. She knew he was in there somewhere. She realized though, as his sentence was trailing off, that something had caught his attention. She stepped aside so see some workmen struggling to lift a piano, with some rope, to a second story window. Rose looked to John and followed his gaze as a woman pushing a perambulator came around the corner.

"In the most," John muttered as he looked to his right and saw a little boy playing with a cricket ball. He realized at that same moment that the ropes holding the piano were quickly fraying and about to drop the piano, "Ordinary of, of deeds." He finished his statement and without even thinking about what he was doing he grabbed the cricket ball.

Rose watched in disbelief as John threw the ball at the scaffolding outside the ironmongers, causing them to fall and hit a plank. The plank sends a brick flying through the air and knocking down a milk churn in front of the perambulator, stopping it just before the rope finally gives up and drops the piano to the ground mere feet in front of where the woman and her baby would have been.

John blinked in surprise as the piano came crashing down into pieces, and only vaguely noticed the sound of the baby's cries. What did he just do? "Lucky." Was all he could think to exclaim with an exhale.

"That was luck?!" Rose asked in shock and suddenly she began laughing. She could barely contain herself and in the sight of her mirth, John began his own chuckles.

"Rose?" He asked as she began to calm, "My sweet Rose, might I invite you to the village dance this evening, as my guest?"

Rose laughed once more and gave him her biggest grin, "Of course, you extraordinary man! Took you long enough." She told him playfully, as she looped her arm in his.

* * *

Rose was still giggling as they continued their walk on one the cart tracks near the school, "See it's all becoming clear now to me now, John. The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls!" Oh she loved this. They had been bantering back in forth for some time and for Rose it was pure bliss. This was how things should be. Exploring someplace new and laughing all the while.

"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true." He told her with a smile.

"But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies..." She egged him on.

"The devil." He muttered jokingly, just loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't like thinking about that particular experience and decided to shift it back, "A girl at every fireplace."

John looked at her in surprise, "Ah, now, there I have to protest, Rose. That is hardly me!"

"Says the man dancing with me tonight." She grinned at him cheekily. While there were times she still felt hurt by the events that transpired on that ship, she had long since forgiven him. He had actually apologized to her as soon as she had left Mickey to wander the TARDIS.

"Look, that scarecrow's all skewed." John pointed out as they came to a stop on one of the hills. He immediately rushed forward to fix it.

Rose smiled at the care he put to right the fallen scarecrow, although truthfully, the sight of the man made of straw frightened her a little bit. Her mind wandered to his journal and all the care he must have put into his pictures as well, "Ever the artist. Tell me, John, where did you learn to draw?" She wasn't sure why she was asking. She knew the TARDIS had created a back story for him but wasn't sure of any details.

"Gallifrey." He answered immediately and off handedly.

Rose paused when she realized what he said. The Doctor barely spoke that word and when he did it was serious. In fact, Rose could probably count on one hand the number of times he referred to his planet by it's actual name. "Is that in Ireland?" She asked casually.

He looked at her in confusion, as if not sure of the answer himself. Rose mentally chided herself. She was being foolish trying to provoke such answers out of him. Thankfully he recovered quickly, "Yes, it must be, yes."

"But you're not Irish?" Rose couldn't believe she just asked that. Jack would be furious with her if he knew what they were talking about.

"Not at all, no." He answered and the continued on, "My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother Verity was a nurse."

"They sound like wonderful people." She told him kindly.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Yes. Um... yes they were." He finished with the scarecrow and took a step back, "Well, my work is done. What do you think?

Rose observed it with a serious expression, "Masterpiece."

He laughed excitedly, "All sorts of skills today!"

* * *

Per John's request, Rose was trying her very hardest to sit still on the Chesterfield in John's study, but the babies were not happy about it. She gently laid her hands on her protruding stomach and tried sending calming thoughts to her little ones. John was sitting across from her sketching in his journal and Rose breathed a sigh of relief when he seemed finished, "Can I see?"

He moved to sit next to her and reverently handed her his book. She let out an audible gasp as her eyes met the page. He had captured her looking down where her babies rested in her womb's protection. Her hands wrapped around the bump, as if she was hugging them. She tried to blink back tears her tears but was unsuccessful, "Oh, goodness. Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?" She asked pointing to a picture he had drawn of a Slitheen on the previous page.

He shook his head in denial, "Most definitely this page." He pointed back to her image, "Do you like it?" He asked her nervously.

"You've made me far too beautiful."

"Well, that's how I see you." He answered in all honesty.

Rose smiled sadly and turned away, "Ah, but I'm with child and according to this society women should stop living their lives once they have children. They should hide away in their homes till the offspring are grown and gone." Thankfully most people at the school had been kind to her regarding her pregnancy but many of the people in the village had looked down on her and her work in the school, "Is it fair though?" She looked back to him, "That we stop living _our_ lives?"

"That's not fair at all." John responded quietly. John gently lifted his hand to Rose's face and he wiped away her strays tears as Rose closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Meeting her halfway, John moved closer and gently pressed his lips to her's.

He pulled back and whispered softly, "I think I may be falling in love with you."

Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and pulled him closer for another kiss. This one longer and far more passionate than before. The kiss was broke apart to soon though by the sound of the door being opened.

John and Rose turned to see Martha standing before them with shock and hurt written clearly across her face. "Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" John scolded her, causing Rose to flinch.

With one last look to Rose, Martha flung herself quickly out of the room. "That wasn't on the list." She muttered outside John's door.

* * *

Martha soon found herself back in the TARDIS and once again watching the recording of the Doctor, _"Four: You two, don't let me abandon you. Either of you." _She stopped the video.

"That's no good! What about the stuff you didn't tell me?" Martha practically shouted at the screen, "What about Rose returning and you falling madly in love with her? Again! Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?"

She looked across the console and saw where Jack and Rose had pinned a bunch of pictures across it's surface. Jack insisted that they needed to document Rose's pregnancy with a camera and since they were to afraid to keep the modern photos in their rooms at the school they had ended up placing them all over the TARDIS control room. Of course they weren't just of Rose, there were some of herself and Jack as well. But still, they just served as yet another reminder that her days as a time traveler were limited. She looked up at the sight of Rose slowly entering the ship.

"Martha, I... I don't know what to say..." Rose stammered out.

"There's nothing to say, Rose. The Doctor never had any sort of feelings for me beyond friendship. Why would I expect him to fall for me when he's human."

Rose closed her eyes, "I never meant for this to happen. None of this should have happened! I'm so... so... confused... and scared." The pregnant woman admitted, "But I know that the Doctor does care for you, Martha. The Doctor only takes the best."

"But would he have even taken me in the first place if you had never left?" Martha asked.

Rose just stood there, unsure of how to respond. Sure. It was entirely possible, but then again, who knows if they even would have met Martha if she had stayed.

"Exactly, Rose." Martha told her regarding her silence, "It's fine. Really. I'm just tired."

"Yeah." Rose responded rather lamely.

"You better head back to the school if you want to be ready in time for the dance tonight."

"Oh, yeah, of course. You want to walk back with me?" Rose asked hopefully. She felt awful about everything Martha was going through.

"Um, no thanks. I'm gonna stay here just a bit longer."

Rose just nodded in defeat and backed out of the TARDIS quietly.

Martha looked down at the image of the Doctor. Next to it was a picture of Rose resting against one of the coral struts, "You had to, didn't you?" She asked aloud, "You had to go and fall in love with each other."

* * *

_**Coming soon: Will the world end if John Smith dances?**_

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Oh my goodness. Over 100 reviews? That is amazing. That you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and are following this story. Now here's a brief warning for the following chapter: There is an adult scene. It is mild. Like super mild. And I think it is perfectly fine to keep this story's rating at a T but if any of you feel differently, please let me know! Also, the scene may seem a little one sided but no worries... you will eventually see the Doctor's side of things! Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episode Human Nature. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers. Also there is an excerpt from the novel Great Expectations. Credit for that obviously goes to Charles Dickons.***

* * *

_"Oh! Well this isn't the kitchen..." Rose proclaimed as she walked right into the Doctor's bedroom._

_"No, I think should think not." The Doctor replied back. He was sitting on his bed still fully clothed, reading a book. "Everything alright, Rose? I thought you turned in hours ago."_

_"Couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some tea might help but the TARDIS keeps shifting rooms on me. I was positive this was the kitchen." She told him as she padded across his room and crawled onto his bed, next to him._

_"Huh. She hasn't done that to you in ages. Guess she figures my company is better for you than a cuppa."_

_Rose giggled, "Guess so. So, whatcha readin'?"_

_"__Great Expectations__."_

_"Again?"_

_"It's Dickens, Rose! It's a classic!"_

_"Read to me?" It wasn't even really a question, yet not a demand. Just a simple request. One that required no answer. Granting her a small smile, the Doctor flipped back to the beginning of the story and began to read aloud. _

_A short while later Rose found herself curled next to the Doctor, using is chest as a pillow as he continued reading chapter six, "__But I loved Joe - perhaps for no better reason in those early days than because the dear fellow let me him - and as to him, my inner self was not so easily composed. It was much upon my mind (particularly when I first saw him looking about for his file) that I out to tell Joe the whole truth. Yet I did not, and for that reason that I mistrusted that if I did, he would think me worse than I was. The fear of losing Joe's confidence, and thenceforth sitting in the chimney corner at night staring drearily at my for ever lost companion and friend, tied up my tongue." __The Doctor felt Rose's body relaxing and her breath begin to even out. He stopped reading, thinking she had fallen asleep._

_After a moment of silence Rose spoke quietly, "I meant it, you know?" _

_"Meant what?" He asked his companion, who's face was buried in his jacket and shirt._

_"What I said earlier."_

_"You said lots of things earlier, Rose." He reminded her with a cheeky grin._

_"I'm going to stay with you forever" She didn't look up at him but instead tightened her grip on his arm, "I know you don't believe me, you think I'm going to want to leave you one day to settle down, have kids, be domestic. And I know my forever isn't very long compared to your's. Silly ape's short lifespans and all that. But I'm offering it to you whole heartedly. I'm going to stay with you for my forever." She took a deep breath and relaxed her grip on his arm, "I just... I just needed you to know that. To know that I'm not just saying it. It's true. I'm never going to leave you, Doctor."_

_He moved his hand to caress her cheek and let his fingers fall under her chin, lifting her face so he could look at her properly. Without thought, he inched closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, gentle, and some might call it chaste , but not the Doctor and Rose. For them it was anything but innocent. In that instant their lips met, they both realized where they belonged. Honestly, they had been dancing around it for ages. What had taken them so long? The Doctor moved his lips to her jaw line and began slowly making his was to her pulse point as she started to unbutton his jacket. They took their time. Neither wanted to rush their actions. They slowly undressed one another while stealing kisses in between. _

_Neither spoke, lest they break the spell that was over them. They were too afraid of what their spoken words would mean. Rose was afraid she would proclaim her love for him and he would be unable to share her feelings. So with an unspoken agreement, they kept their words to themselves. There would be plenty of time for talking later. Right? Instead they let their actions speak._

_He entered her for the first time. _

_She ran her fingers through his hair. Forever._

_He grabbed her hand._

_She kissed him passionately. I want you safe, my Doctor._

_Waves of pleasure crashed over them. I love you. I love you._

_Rose woke up the next morning and first realized she was in the Doctor's bed. Her second realization was that she was sore in all the right places. It had been a long time since she felt like that. It was then she heard the shower pop on in the adjoining en suite, followed by the sound of a man singing. A small giggle escaped her lips when she heard the Doctor belting out some strange song he had most likely learned on one of their trips. Rose decided it was best she start getting ready for the day as well, and quickly gathered her jim jams, that had been thrown half hazardly on the floor the night before, and headed off to her room. _

_Later when Rose entered the control room she found the Doctor bouncing around the console flipping various switches._

_"Rose! Finally up and about I see? Well good. I need a part for the TARDIS and I was thinking we could stop by that market on Talvan? How does that sound to you?" He asked her happily._

_Rose just laughed, if she had any fears about there being awkwardness between herself and the Doctor after last night than she was clearly wrong. They would probably never speak about it again, but that's okay. She would always remember. Even if it didn't mean as much to him, it meant everything to her. "Sounds perfect! I've been meaning to pick something up for my mum. We haven't been to see her since that whole Elton business and I know she's been a bit lonely now that Mickey's gone too."_

_He smiled, "Oh I'm sure we can find something useful for that mother of your's. How about after the market we go to see her?" _

_"Sounds good to me. I have loads of laundry for her to do." She responded with her tongue in cheek grin._

* * *

"What's with the tears, Rosie?" Jack asked as he entered her room.

Rose shook her head trying to shake away the memory that had filled her senses, "Nothin'... just remembering some stuff is all." She sniffed and tried to wipe away the rest of her tears, "Jack can you finish buttoning the back of this dress for me?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Now Joan's waiting for me in the hall, you want us to wait for you and John or should we head off to the dance now and let you two be alone?" He have her a wink and a nudge.

Rose indulged him in a small but not very cheerful smile, "Go ahead and go."

"Rose, tell me what is wrong."

"It's nothing, Jack... it's just... he told me he's falling in love with me. And we kissed."

Jack had a feeling something like this would happen, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" As he finished buttoning her dress she turned to face him, "What if this ruins everything? What if the Doctor remembers all of this and is mad and thinks I took advantage of him? Or worse he feels guilty for admitting his feelings for me when he doesn't _really_ feel them?" Rose took a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions.

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and moved to kiss her forehead, "I don't know what's going to happen, Rose. None of us do. But I'll tell you what, I highly doubt that this is going to ruin everything. And whether you believe me or not I am positive the Doctor, not just John Smith, but the Doctor is madly in love with you and has been since before he regenerated."

"Maybe." She replied in a small voice, "But if he doesn't... if he doesn't want me or the babies, I can stay with you still... right?"

"Of course." He was reluctant to leave her but his date for the evening was still waiting for him.

Sensing his thoughts, Rose chimed in, "Go on. I'm fine. Really. Pregnancy apparently makes me crazy. I'll meet you at the dance, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Martha was waiting in her room for Jenny to get back. She wasn't sure where the girl had gone but she had been missing for hours. She was pouring their tea when the maid finally came in, "There you are. Come and look what I've got. Mr. Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two. What are you standing there for? Are you all right?" She questioned her friend when she heard Jenny sniffing loudly.

"I must have a cold coming on." The girl responded.

"The problem is, I keep thinking about him, but I don't know what to do." Jenny had become very dear to Martha during her time at the school, and while she couldn't give the maid all the details, it was nice to be able to vent her feelings to her friend.

"Thinking about who?" Jenny questioned.

"Mr. Smith. Because none of this is going to last. He's going to leave in a few weeks. So is Captain Harkness and his sister." Martha told her the other girl.

"Why?"

"It's like their contracts are coming to an end. And then there's the nurse. She's going to be heartbroken."

Jenny looked intrigued, "Leave for where?"

Martha thought it was a little odd that Jenny didn't ask more about the Matron but let it slide, "All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't." What was wrong with her? Jenny was never this demanding.

"It sounds so interesting." The girl practically cooed, "Tell me. Tell me now!"

Martha felt a shiver run up her spine. Something was wrong with Jenny. She could see it in her eyes, "Would you like some tea?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, thanks." She responded right away.

She wanted to believe there was nothing wrong but she knew in her heart that Jenny was not being herself. Martha decided she should test her theory before running to find John Smith, "I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam. How about that?"

"I like the sound of that." The maid responded, not even realizing what Martha had offered.

"Right. Hold on a tick." Martha got up from her seat and slowly eased out of the room. Once in the safety of the hall she began running, it wasn't long before Jenny realized what was happening though and tried to shoot Martha through the window once she had made it outside. Martha briefly thought of going to try and find Jack or Rose first but new she was wasting precious minutes. She had to find John and turn him back into the Doctor.

* * *

"You look wonderful." John told Rose as she showed him her party dress.

"I look huge! But thank you." She responded sweetly. She was determined to have a nice night and not think about what was to come, "Now you'd best give me some warning. Can you actually dance?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "I'm not certain."

"There's a surprise." She giggled, "Is there anything you're certain about?" She asked, teasingly.

He grabbed her hands and granted her a smile, "Yes."

Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, Martha burst into the room, "They've found us!"

Rose gasped, "What?!"

"Martha, I've warned you." John practically growled as her.

Martha looked at Rose, "They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal." She then turned back to John. "I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." She moved to the mantel it normally sat on but realized it was gone, "Where is it?! Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

Rose was trying to focus on what her friend was saying but something kept clouding her vision, something golden. _Bad Wolf_

"What are you talking about?" John asked as Martha frantically searched the shelf.

"You had a watch. A fob watch. Right there. Tell him, Rose!" Martha called to the pregnant woman but Rose was staring off in another direction. NOW what was wrong with her?!

"Did I?" John asked, confused, "I don't remember."

Martha didn't know what to do. Maybe if she just flat out told him the truth he would start to remember, "Oh, my god, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens! And they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a _story_." He told her condescendingly.

"Oh you complete..." But she bit her tongue. Why isn't Rose saying anything, "This is not you. This is 1913!"

"Good." He humored her, "This is 1913."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this." Martha drew her hand back and slapped the Doctor as hard as she could.

The sound of Martha slapping the Doctor seemed to break Rose out of whatever trance she was in, "Martha!"

"Wake up!" Martha shouted at him, "You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!"

"How dare, how dare you. I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" John yelled as he pushed her out of the room.

"The nerve of it... The absolute cheek." He proclaimed as he walked back towards Rose.

Rose placed her trembling hands behind her back, "But John, you _did_ have a fob watch right there." She pointed to the mantel, "Don't you remember?" She prompted him gently but he didn't respond, "Give me a moment to speak with her." Rose didn't even wait for his response before following Martha in the hall.

* * *

"What was the matter with you in there?!" The other woman asked.

"I don't... I don't know... but listen... Jack's already at the dance. I'll head there with John and fill Jack in on everything. You go to the TARDIS and find the Doctor's sonic screwdriver then meet us at the dance. Maybe that will jog his memory." Rose told Martha.

"Alright, but be careful. And watch out for Jenny. I don't know what any of the others look like or how many they are so they could be anyone." Martha warned her before hugging her briefly.

"Same to you." She called out as Martha turned to walk out towards the TARDIS, "Oh and Martha... that was a great slap. Seriously, my mum would be so proud!"

Martha slumped her shoulders and let herself have a moment to laugh before rushing out towards the TARDIS.

* * *

"Oh I see my brother. I'm going to speak with him for a moment." Rose told John as soon as they entered the dance hall.

Once Rose sought Jack out she quickly pulled him aside and filled him in on everything that had happened, "So what do we do?" She asked when she was finished.

"Wait here for Martha. We need to all stick together. You need to promise me something though, Rose." Jack looked down at her, knowing she wouldn't like the next bit, "If something starts to happen I want you to immediately go and head to the TARDIS. It will be the safest place for you. Understood?"

"But Jack-"

"Promise me, Rose!" He ordered sternly.

Jack had never spoken to her like that, and it honestly frightened her a bit. But she knew he was really just scared for her and her babies, "I promise." She told him. And she meant it. She would not risk her children's lives.

Rose and Jack heard a man announce that a waltz was about to begin when John appeared behind Rose.

"You can dance!" She told him with a hint of teasing. She felt so bad for him. He was going to be so confused by the upcoming events.

"I surprise myself." He laughed.

A few moments later the dance ended and they went to stand off to the side by Jack and Joan. Jack and Rose were keeping up with the pleasantries but both kept scanning the room for any sign of trouble or Martha. Both breathed a sigh of relief when the woman in question rushed towards them.

"Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." John told her. What was wrong with her? All he wanted was a nice evening with Rose and she was ruining it.

Martha held the sonic screwdriver up, "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

He stared at it in confusion but didn't say anything, Rose placed her hand on his arm and asked, "What is it, John?" She prayed he would know the answer.

He stayed silent but gently picked the device out of Martha's hand.

"You're not John Smith." Jack spoke up, "You're called the Doctor." Jack looked to Rose knowing that if anyone could get through to him it would be her.

Rose closed her eyes and then opened them to look at John sadly, "The man in your journal, he's real. He's you." Suddenly, without notice Rose felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let out a small cry before clutching herself.

Before anyone could react to the pregnant woman a man entered the dance hall and announced, "There will be silence! All of you!"

At that moment everyone's eyes were trained on the man. If they had been paying attention they might have noticed Rose's eyes glowing gold.

* * *

_**Coming soon: What's happening to Rose? Will anyone notice?**_

**Please Review! xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Many thanks to those of you who have added this to your favorites, those who are following, and of course to everyone who have left such wonderful reviews! This chapter was one of the more difficult ones so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episodes Human Nature and Family of Blood. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers.***

* * *

The dance hall was filled with screams as a handful of what seemed to be possessed scarecrows entered.

Rose's vision was filled with a shimmering gold light and was only vaguely aware of Jack pushing her behind him and whispering in her ear. "Get out, Rose. Get out now and go to the TARDIS."

Rose blinked a few times trying to get her bearings, "Wha-"

"I said, silence!" The man from before yelled out.

"Get to the TARDIS, Rose. Go!" Jack ordered.

She knew he was right. She knew she needed to protect her babies. But she hated the thought of leaving John. He was the Doctor after all. The father of her children. What if something happened to him as a human?

Sensing her distress Jack spoke up once more, "I won't let anything happen to him. You have my word, Rose. But I need to know that you are safe and right now the only safe place for you is the TARDIS. Please, go."

As Rose quietly made her way towards the door she heard another man speak up, "Mr. Clarke, what's going on?"

Mr. Clark didn't answer though. Instead he raised his gun and vaporized the other man.

* * *

Timothy watched as Rose made her way outside. She paused as she rested against the building, taking deep breaths, and clutching her stomach. He was filled with a vision of Rose outside a blue box surrounded by the possessed scarecrows. He watched as she was dragged away to who knows where, "Miss Rose!"

"Tim? What are you doing here? You need to get away right now!" Rose told him as he ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know. I saw everything that happened and you need to come with me." He said frantically.

"You go on ahead and get to the school, Tim. Hide yourself! I'm going somewhere else."

"I know where you're going. You're going to the magical blue box. I know about the Doctor and I know you're not from this time. I've seen it, Rose. I have visions. Sometimes visions of the future and if you go to the blue box you won't be safe. They'll get you, Rose. I've seen it. Please, trust me." He said, willing her to believe him.

Rose looked into his eyes and saw the truth. She had known all along that there was something special about him and she knew in her heart that she needed to trust him. "I do trust you, Tim. And I believe you. So what do we do?"

He gave her a quick smile, then turned serious, "Like you said, get to the school and hide."

"I'll need your help walking there. I'm in a lot of pain right now." She told him truthfully.

Tim could tell how frightened she was and knew he was going to need to be brave for the both of them. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Back inside the dance hall people were terribly afraid of what they had just witnessed. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a man literally disappear. John Smith was the most perplexed out of everyone.

Martha looked to him and quietly told him, "Mr. Smith? Everything we told you, just forget it! Don't say anything."

Baines stepped forward and spoke to the crowd, "We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

A little girl, who neither Jack nor Martha recognized, stepped forward as well, "No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

Jack stepped closer to John preparing for a fight. Nobody could tell by just looking at him but he had his own gun hidden on himself. But he didn't want to make a move for it until necessary.

Baines was paying no mind the captain though and spoke directly to John Smith, "You took human form."

"Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines." John told his student, "And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness!" He replied, clearly upset and confused.

"Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull." Baines mocked.

"But he's no good like this." Jenny spoke up followed by Mr. Clark, "We need a Time Lord."

"Easily done." Baines told them as he stepped forward at raised his gun to John and commanded, "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John told him.

"Change back!" Baines was losing his patience.

John was trying everything to convince his student, " I literally do not know-" But he was cut off by Jenny reaching forward to grab Martha, placing a gun to her head.

"Get off me!" Martha shouted as Jack slowly began reaching for his own weapon, not wanting to draw attention to himself yet. He made brief eye contact with Martha to let her know it would be okay. Seeing the look in Jack's eye filled Martha with a sense of peace. She had faith that Jack would get her out of this.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny addressed John, "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" He told her, eyeing the gun pointed at his former maid.

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about the Matron." Jenny's eyes landed on Joan who had been standing on the other side of Martha, "That woman, there!"

"Then let's have you." Mr. Clark said as he grabbed the nurse and pointed a gun to her, as well.

Baines stepped forward once more to taunt John, "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Which of your friends shall die here and now? Your choice."

John looked like he had gone into shock. Jack watched as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Baines noticed as well, "Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge."

Realizing the little girl was near enough to grab, Jack pulled his gun out and held it to the girl's head. While distracted by this new turn of events Martha was able to get the gun off Jenny and use her as a shield while pointing the gun at Jeremy Baines, "All right! One more move and we'll shoot!"

"Oh, the maid is full of fire." He told her, not feeling threatened.

"And you can shut up!" Martha yelled back. She raised the gun briefly to the ceiling and shot. It was obvious to Jack that Martha had never been in a situation quite like this before and he was willing her with his thoughts to remain calm.

"Careful, Son of Mine." Mr. Clark warned, "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"I could shoot you both down." Baines told Jack.

"Yeah, I've been told that before, kid." Jack replied with a chuckle.

"Try it." Martha smirked at the Family, "We'll die together."

Baines studied Martha for a moment, "Would you really pull the trigger? Him, I have no doubt about," he said, referring to Jack, "But you? You look too scared."

"In my experience, scared and holding a gun's a good combination." Jack spoke up, "Do you want to risk it?"

John watched in awe as the Family lowered their guns and let Joan Redfern go and wasn't even aware that Martha was speaking to him, "Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mr. Smith. I mean you!"

Thankfully Joan was able to keep a cool head and began ushering people out and John followed her lead. Jack and Martha remained frozen and silent, with their guns aimed at the Family. When they realized John was still hanging about Martha spoke up, "And you. Go on. Just shift."

"What about you two?" He asked, "I can't just leave you and Captain Harkness here!"

Jack turned his head ever so slightly to speak to John, "Mr. Smith, I think you should escort Matron Redfern to safety, don't you?"

"Where's Rose?"

"Safe." Jack responded. John gave a brief nod and ran off.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction the little girl Jack was pointing his gun at, stomped on his foot, grabbed his gun and shot him through the heart.

Martha let out a small scream but had already prepared herself for something like that to happen. With strength she didn't know she had, she kept the gun pointed at Jeremy Baines, "Don't try anything else. I'm warning you, or Sonny boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one." He told his Family.

"I should have taken her form." Jenny smiled, "Much more fun. So much spirit."

Martha began slowly backing away and praying Jack would wake up soon, "What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?"

"She is consumed. Her body's mine."

Martha's heart broke. She had been so hoping that her friend would still be okay, "You mean she's dead." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Yes." Jenny confirmed happily, "And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming!" She taunted the other maid with her screams as a scarecrow grabbed Martha from behind.

"Grab the gun!" Baines ordered the scarecrow.

Martha was able to twist out of the scarecrow's grasp just as Jack gasped back to life. Paying no attention to the Family, he quickly grabbed Martha's hand and ran out of the dance hall. When they made it outside, Jack and Martha realized the John and Joan were both waiting for them. Martha rolled her eyes, but didn't stop running with Jack as she called out to John, "Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human! Come on!"

* * *

Once they made it inside the school, Timothy and Rose went to hide in one of the farthest corridors. Rose collapsed onto the floor and held her stomach, "It hurts, Tim! It hurts!" She called to him, in tears.

Tim realized he had seen the happening before. Why didn't he remember!? There was no time to be angry. He needed to take care of her now. "I know it does. It'll be okay though. The Doctor will save you."

"How do you know?" Rose asked as he knelt next to her.

"Because I've seen it. And we have to believe in him now." He told her with a shaky voice.

"Stay with me, Tim. Don't leave me." She said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

When their group reached the school, Jack pulled Martha aside, "Stay with him. I'm going to head to my room and get some my own weapons that I have stashed there."

"Gotcha!" She confirmed as he ran up the stairs. Meanwhile John closed the doors to the school and began ringing a bell to alert the students, "What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" He shouted out.

"You can't do that!" She told him, outraged.

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!" He continued shouting.

One of the students came running and asked, "I say sir, what's the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

Martha watched as guns were being passed out and the nurse returned from having changed into her uniform. She kept trying to get through to John ,"You can't do this, Doctor. Mr. Smith!" He continued to ignore her as she carried on, "They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance."

He finally stopped and looked at her, "They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties." He snapped at her.

Martha watched detachedly as Headmaster Rocastle finally appeared to see what was going on. It was only with half an ear that she listened as both Mr. Smith and Joan Redfern explained what had happened in the village. She was at a loss. The whole time they had been stuck in 1913, she thought the easy part would be turning the Doctor back into himself. Open the watch. Easy. Not so easy though when the watch in question is now missing and the human Doctor is in complete denial.

Martha finally became aware of the conversation though when she heard the headmaster mention going outside to investigate, "No! But it's not safe out there." She told the man.

"Mr. Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." Headmaster Rocastle replied, not even looking at Martha.

That was it. She couldn't stand by and do nothing, "I've got to find that watch."

* * *

Martha ran into Jack in the hall and dragged him with her to John's room, "Come on, Jack! We've got to find that watch!"

As they entered the room they noticed that Joan had followed them and was watching as they tore the room apart, "I don't understand any of this. Why do you need his watch so badly?"

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch." Martha told her as she continued to look.

"And alien means not from abroad, I take it."

Jack stopped and looked at her kindly, "The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world."

"A different species." She stated.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me," She looked at the pair, "In this fairy tale, who are you two?"

"We're his friends." Jack replied.

"And your sister? Who is Miss Rose in all of this?"

"Well she's not actually my sister, but close enough. She and the Doctor used to travel together but they were separated for a while. Rose returned to find him changed into a human." He explained quickly.

"You're all humans, I take it?" Joan asked.

"Pretty much." Jack replied with a shrug.

"We're human. Don't worry." Martha assured her, "And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine."

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour." Joan said as she brushed her comment off.

"Oh, do you think? Bones of the hand," Martha stopped her search and held up her hand, "Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal."

"You read that in a book."

"Yes," Martha called out exasperated, "to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go." Joan said in a shaken tone.

Jack looked at her with pity, "If we find that watch, then we can stop them."

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a _doctor_, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." With that Joan left.

"It's not here, Martha. We would have found it by now." Jack said dejectedly as Martha let out a scream and threw a pile of papers.

* * *

Rose began to whimper as tightened her grip on Tim's hand. He looked at her in shock as her eyes began to glow once more, "They have the TARDIS. Danger is coming, Timothy Latimer." She told him in an ethereal voice.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Tim was truly scared. His free hand sought out the watch, still hidden in his pocket.

_"Beware."_

"Beware of what?" He asked aloud.

_"Her."_

Timothy looked up to see the little girl from the village standing in the hall, still holding her balloon. He stepped in front on Rose to hide her from view as the girl began sniffing, "Keep away." He commanded.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I saw you at the dance." He told her, "You were with that Family. You're one of them."

"What are you hiding?" She asked as she tried to pear around him.

"Nothing."

"What have you got there?" She nodded to his hands.

"Nothing." He once again answered.

"Show me, little boy."

Tim looked at her and realized how ridiculous she looked. Like a child about to throw a tantrum. But he still didn't know what to do. Tim heard Rose whisper behind him, "The watch, Tim. Use the watch."

Tim took a deep breath and almost smiled, "I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" He opened the watch and gold energy began pouring out of it. Tim wasn't sure what the girl saw but knew it must have been terrifying. It was then he realized that he himself was shimmering. He looked down to Rose and realized she had her arms outstretched protecting him with her own strange energy. She laid back panting as the little girl ran away.

"What have you done, Rose? Answer me!... Rose?"

* * *

**_Coming Soon: Are Rose and the babies in serious danger?_**

**Don't forget to review! xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Can I just say, I am so sorry for the wait! I was planning on having this chapter up sooner but, due to some changes in the story line I made in an earlier chapter, editing this one became a little more difficult. It's here now though! I really hope you like it :) Anyways, many thanks to my followers, those who have favorited, and of course those of you have have left such wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the BBC. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episode Family of Blood. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers.***

* * *

Martha and Jack hurried outside to where they could see a battle line forming. Both were shocked to discover the headmaster trying to coax the little girl from the Family, over to him.

"Mr. Rocastle! Please, don't go near her." Martha shouted out.

"You were told to be quiet." The man ordered back.

Jack rushed forward and placed his hand on Martha's shoulder, "Just listen to her, sir. That little girl is a part of it." He turned to Joan, "Matron, tell him!"

Joan looked nervously between the little girl and her colleagues, "I think that... I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"Mr. Smith..." Martha pleaded with John.

He took a deep breath and tried his best to answer, "She was...she was with...with Baines in the village."

"Mr Smith," The headmaster looked to him indigently, "I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me." He said to the girl.

"You're funny." She told him.

"That's right. Now take my hand."

"So funny." They all watched in horror as the little girl raised her gun and vaporized Headmaster Rocastle. "Now who's going to shoot me." The girl taunted, "Any of you, really?"

Jack was preparing to order the students back but John beat him to it, "Put down your guns."

"But, sir, the headmaster." Hutchinson stood confused.

John looked around sadly, "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But, sir-"

"He said, lead the way!" Jack cut the student off as he and Martha helped round the boys inside.

* * *

"Please answer me, Miss Rose!" Tim watched as Rose's eyes continued to glow gold.

She looked at him with wonder and answered in an ethereal voice, "Timothy Latimer. The Boy Who Sees."

"R..Rose?" Timothy gulped. He was afraid that this was not Miss Rose speaking.

"Sshhh. Hush now, child. You must get my Wolf to the Man Who Lives and tell him to remember my Thief's message. You must hurry though. She is protecting Time's Children but it is becoming taxing on her body and mind." The voice in Rose told him with authority.

"But-" Timothy was confused. Who is this man who lives? And what about a thief?

"Wait!" She said, sensing the Family searching some students, :Some local young are in danger from the Family. Quickly, boy, open the watch once more!"

Timothy did as he was told and shut it again almost immediately, "What do I do now?"

"Quickly follow your mind and take my Wolf to safety. I must leave now so I can continue to protect her as best I can." The glow slowly began to recede from her eyes.

Timothy stared in amazement. "But wait! Who are you if you're not Miss Rose?"

The glow ebbed back and a smile spread across Rose's face, "I am many things, Timothy Latimer, and I have many names. But one I am rather fond of is Old Girl. Although most know me as TARDIS."

The gold quickly disappeared and Tim watched as Rose blinked a few times, "Uhh... Tim? What just happened?"

"Something amazing. Come on, we've got to get moving. I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

Jack and Martha sat crouched behind some bushes with John and Joan after evacuating the students. They watched as the Family began shouting for the Doctor and Jack stared in horror as the man known as Mr. Clark revealed the TARDIS.

"Oh my god! Isn't Rose in there?" Martha turned to Jack.

"She should be, yes. And as long as she stays inside she'll be fine." Jack assured her but Martha could see he was still tense. Neither knew what to do anymore. The watch is still missing and the whole situation seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

Martha looked to John as he stared at the TARDIS, "You recognize it, don't you?"

"I've never seen it in my life." He replied. But Martha knew he was lying and by the look on Joan's face she did too.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, "Do you remember it's name at least?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith, but you wrote about it in your journal. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box." The nurse told him.

John began panicking. Nothing in his life was making sense anymore, "I'm not... I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his... and Rose. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" He directed his direction towards Jack.

"Yes, he is." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked, his voice shaking with emotion.

"But we need the Doctor!" Martha blurted out in frustration.

"What am I, then?" He looked at them bitterly, "Nothing. I'm just a story." He turned and began running away.

"What do we do, Jack?" Martha asked.

"We follow him." He answered unsure of what else to say.

* * *

Rose looked around the cold and dark house Tim had brought here to. It looked as if there had been a family here recently but it seemed to be abandoned now. "Where are we, Tim?"

"I'm not really sure, but don't worry, they'll be here soon." Tim had done his best to explain what had happened to her back at the school and the only conclusion Rose could come to was that the Man Who Lives must be Jack. She wasn't really sure what to make of the whole Wolf and Thief business, but she assumed that meant herself and the Doctor.

"Oh god, I hope they hurry." She told him as tears began to run down her face. She was in so much pain and knew that she and her babies were in serious trouble now. She had felt it. And when Timothy wasn't looking she had checked. Things had officially gotten worse.

"It'll be okay. I've seen it. I've seen you in the future with your children. " He tried telling her once more. Although he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Rose or himself.

Rose shook her head sadly. "Time can be rewritten, Tim."

* * *

John had slowed his jog as the others caught up with him. Joan quickly passed him and began leading, "This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going." John insisted.

"I may not be your Rose but will you just listen to me for once, John!" Joan snapped, "Now, follow me." They quickly ran along a small path until they made it to a small cottage, "Here we are." She told them, "It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

Jack smirked at her, "You get used to it. Now who lives here?"

"If I'm right, no one."

Jack signaled everyone behind him as he pulled his gun out and slowly entered the house first, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Jack?" A small voice cried out from the corner of the room.

"Rose?!" Jack's eyes fell on Rose huddled in the corner next to Timothy Latimer, "What are you doing here, sweetheart? I told you to get to the TARDIS!"

At the sight of her beloved friend/brother, Rose began sobbing so Tim spoke for her, "She couldn't make it there. It was to dangerous. We hid at the school for awhile but had a run in with the little girl from the village so we made our way here."

Jack knelt down next to her as Martha rushed to her side, "Oh my god, Rose! Are you alright?"

"It hurts, Martha." Rose whimpered.

"Rose, what's going on?" John asked as he entered the room and saw her surrounded. When he saw the look of pain flash across her face he turned towards Jack, "You told me she was safe, Captain!"

"Oh don't start with me." Jack rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards Rose.

"Here let me examine her." Joan started but was stopped by the sound of Rose's yell.

"No! Please... please may I have a moment alone with my brother?" She asked the huddled group around her. When they backed up she quietly spoke to Jack, "There isn't much time, Jack, so listen carefully. When I was back at the school, I did something to protect Tim. I'm not sure what happened cause I don't really remember it all but Tim said my eyes turned gold and the TARDIS spoke to him through me. She told him to take me to the Man Who Lives, which we assumes means you." Jack gave a quick nod and she continued, "She wants you to remember her Thief's message. Does that mean anything to you, Jack? This is important!"

"What thief, Rose? What message?" Jack asked her, confused.

"I don't know, Jack but I think she may have meant the Doctor. Think, did he give you any sort of special message?"

"Just the recording of instructions for me and Martha but tha-" He stopped his sentence abruptly. He thought back to the end of the Doctor's recording, _"Oh and Jack, if anything goes __**horribly**__ wrong, then it's setting 342."_ That's it! But what could that mean?

"What is it, Jack?" She questioned after he stopped mid sentence.

"The Doctor told me in the message that if things went horribly wrong then it's setting 342... Does that sound familiar, Rosie?" Jack looked to her for some help.

"Uhhh well I assume he means the Sonic. But I don't know that particular setting." Rose shrugged, "But think, Jack, why would they Doctor tell you specifically a Sonic setting?"

It came to him then, "My Vortex Manipulator. If things got really bad he would want Martha and I to leave. The only way we could do that is with my _broken_ Vortex Manipulator. But I bet all it takes is setting 342 to fix it!"

"Jack, you should now something," She began cautiously, "I've been in a lot of pain and the TARDIS told me that while I'm protecting the babies, it's began pretty demanding on me physically..."

"What is it?"

"I'm bleeding, Jack."

He didn't even have to ask what she meant. He knew.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Jack has some important decisions to make. Will they be worth the risk?**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Whew. I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope you all like it! Big thanks to my followers, those who have favorited, and everyone who have left so many amazing reviews. I adore you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the BBC. *Some lines used below are from the episode Family of Blood. Credit for those lines goes to their respective writers.***

* * *

_"I'm bleeding, Jack."_

The words continued to echo through his head. Oh god. What could he do? Things were getting worse. Rose could possibly be in labor and obviously was at high risk of losing them. Or dying herself. He made his decision right then. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing or not but at the moment it was the only thing he could think of and he would have to take the risk.

"Don't worry, Rose. I have a plan and everything is going to be okay." He told he with a kiss to her forehead, "Give me five minutes. Martha, do you still have the Sonic?"

Martha handed the screwdriver over to the Captain and watched as he walked to a nearby desk. She couldn't see what he was doing but heard the familiar whir of the Doctor's beloved tool. "Rose, what's going on?" Rose quickly regaled everything to Martha and watched as she let everything in. On the other side of the room, she noticed that John kept staring at her.

He finally broke eye contact though and turned to Joan Redfern, "Whose house is this?"

"The Cartwrights." She answered, "That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." She touched the teapot on the table then announced, "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

"I must go to them, before anyone else dies." John replied.

"You can't!" Joan looked around the room, "Martha, Captain, please, there must be something we can do?" Jack didn't bother answering. He seemed to be writing something down and Martha was to busy tending to Rose to answer.

John watched as Rose seemed to be having some sort of labor pains. Martha kept checking her pulse and seemed to be whispering silent encouragements to stay calm. This was all so confusing. He walked to stand before the maid, "You're this Doctor's companion. What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

Martha just looked at him sadly. Why _did _the Doctor need her? She gave him the only answer she could think of, "Because he's lonely."

"And that's what you want me to become?" He asked her in disgust.

"Stop it. Stop treating her like that. Yes, the Doctor is lonely, but that's not the only reason he took her along for his travels. He took her because she's brilliant and brave and she asks the right questions. The Doctor only takes the best." Rose told him sternly from her place on the floor.

"And what about you Rose McCrimmon? Where do you come into all of this?"

"It's Tyler." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Tyler. My name is not Rose McCrimmon. It's Rose Tyler."

John stared at her in shock. Rose Tyler. That was her name in his dreams. "Was everything a lie then, Rose Tyler?" He looked at her bitterly, "Did your husband really die? Is Jack even your brother? Who are you!?" He shouted.

"I traveled with the Doctor before Martha did. Jack traveled with us for a while to before we were separated from him." She decided it was best not to mention that the Doctor had actually abandoned the captain. "We continued to travel together until there was a battle. The Battle of Canary Wharf. And we were separated. I got stuck in another universe. The walls closed and there was no way for the Doctor to rescue me. Impossible. It wasn't until after I got there that I realized I was pregnant. Then, because I'm not a fan of the word impossible, I found a way to travel back to my universe. I arrived here, found Jack and Martha and that's that." Tears poured down her face as she watched hurt and betrayal wash over him in waves.

"So you found out you were with child after you were stuck. So that makes the father..." John let his sentence drift off slowly.

"The Doctor is the father."

"Were you married?" John asked quickly.

"Nope." Rose answered with a pop to the "p." Joan let out a small gasp causing Martha to roll her eyes.

Timothy took that moment to step forward and face John, "I brought you this." He held to watch to him.

Martha grinned with delight, "Hold it."

"I won't." John answered with disdain.

"Please, just hold it!" Rose begged. She would miss John terribly but at that moment she needed to Doctor. She was in so much pain and she new the Doctor would make everything right.

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held." Tim told him kindly.

Joan looked at the boy in confusion, "You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because..." He looked to Rose, who gave him an encouraging smile, "I was so scared of the Doctor."

"Why?" The nurse asked.

"Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John commanded but Tim kept speaking.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it." John yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"And he's wonderful. And... and he loves Rose Tyler very much." Tim ended with a smile.

Rose let out a small sob as Martha moved closer to her. Silence washed over the cottage no one knew what to say. Finally Joan spoke up, "I've still got this. The journal. I, um, took it from your room earlier. Sorry."

"Those are just stories."

"Who are you trying to convince, John? Us or yourself?" Jack finally spoke from his place at the desk in the corner of the room, before walking over to Rose.

"Perhaps there's something in the journal that might help." Joan said, trying to ease the tension. Suddenly the was a giant bang outside, the entire cottage shook with tremors.

"What the hell?" Martha shouted as she ran to the window and watched balls of fire drop from the sky.

"They're destroying the village." Joan whispered.

"That's it." Jack announced as he finished strapping his Vortex Manipulator to Rose's wrist.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Rose asked, frightened.

"I'm sending you to my team at Torchwood. Don't worry, Rose." He told her when he saw doubt on her face, "They'll take care of you. I promise. I wrote a letter explaining the circumstances to them as best as I could."

"And what, Jack? They'll just except a strange girl they've never met before claiming to have a letter from you?" She looked at him like he had gone barmy.

"Just make sure you get the letters to either Ianto Jones or Gwen Cooper. Trust me. There are things in the letter that will confirm everything for them." Jack told her hurriedly as he helped her stand up.

"And what about me, Jack? And the babies? Is this safe? The Doctor always said time travel without a capsule is rough. How bad will it be for us if I'm already having problems?" She asked with a shaky voice.

Jack took a deep breath before answering, "Honestly, Rose? I have no idea. It wasn't unheard of for a female Time Agent to get knocked up and still travel with their Vortex Manipulator and I can't remember hearing of any problems, but, I just don't know." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at his little sister once more, "I'm trusting the TARDIS on this one. She said for me to remember her Thief's message. Well this is me doing that. I'm trusting the TARDIS. Can you trust me?"

She blinked away some tears, "Of course I do. I trust you both."

Everyone in the room seemed to be watching them rather awkwardly, unsure of what was going on or what they were talking about. The only one who seemed to be following along was Martha.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Rose.

"Wait!" Martha called to him, "Can that thing carry two people?" She asked Jack.

"Yeah, as long as your touching it." He told her.

"Well then I'm going with her." She announced.

"Oh, Martha, you don't have to do that." Rose told her. She felt terribly guilty. What if something happened to John all because Martha and Jack were too busy worrying about her.

"Yes, I do." She replied firmly. "The Doctor would never forgive himself if something happened to you or those babies. I'm going to make sure nothing does."

"Good girl, Martha Jones." Jack told her with a smile. "When you're ready, Rose, push that button right there. And make sure you're holding on, Martha."

John looked around, unsure of what was happening. He walked forward as Rose beckoned him. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He watched as Rose stepped back, placed Martha's hand on the band placed on her wrist, and without warning disappeared. "What happened?! Where did she go!?"

* * *

As Rose sat on the cold ground of present day Cardiff, vomiting uncontrollably, she decided that traveling by Vortex Manipulator had to be the worst feeling in the world. Martha whole heartily agreed with her as she dutifully sat next to her, rubbing her back.

After taking a few minutes of letting Rose try to compose herself, Martha spoke, "Jack's letter said we should go into the visitor center and ask for Ianto. Thankfully that seems to be the place right there."

Rose could tell that Martha was pointing at something but her vision was swimming, "I'm pretty dizzy, Martha. I can't tell what you're pointing at, but, if you lead the way, I'll follow."

"Here." She said as she helped the pregnant woman stand, "Just lean on me. It's not very far at all."

"I'm so scared, Martha."

"I know you are, Rose. But think about what you told John, 'the Doctor only takes the best.' Well if that's true then we're both the best and we can get through this, you and me." Martha told her with such conviction that Rose couldn't help but believe her.

"The ladies of the TARDIS." Rose let out a small giggle before grimacing in pain.

"That's right. Now let's get us to Torchwood."

* * *

"I sent her somewhere where she can be taken care of. She's dying, John, and the only person who could save her is the Doctor. Since he's obviously not here I had to send her to the next best thing." Jack told the frantic man.

Just then another tremor swept over the cottage. John grabbed Timothy's shoulder, "The watch."

Tim handed it over without fuss, but Joan seemed less inclined, "Mr. Smith, don't!"

John could hear the watch whispering. "_Closer." _Above that he heard Timothy ask, "Can you hear it?"

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." He said as he looked at the watch in reverence. Jack stepped closer and prayed to every deity that he could think of, that John would open the watch.

_"Little man. Bad Wolf." _The watch whispered.

Tim watched John's reaction to the whispers and asked, "Why did he speak to me?"

John looked at him with a shrug and replied, "Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing-" He paused and turned to a smirking Jack, "Is that how he talks?"

The man's obviously frightened tone wiped the smirk off Jack's face, "That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back. Come on, John. Please!"

John shook his head at the captain, "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Rose and I..."

"I didn't know how to stop you." Jack began massaging his temples in frustration, "He gave Martha and I a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included!"

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that?" John yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

"The sort of man who was already in love with Rose Tyler. The sort of man who was heart broken because that love was locked away in another universe. He thought he would never see her again. It was a miracle she made it back. I'm still not even sure how she did it and trust me, the Doctor will have plenty of questions, himself!" Jack shouted back, letting his anger with the human man get the better of him.

"And now you expect me to die?" John asked quietly.

"It was always going to end, John. The Doctor said the Family's got a limited life span, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said." Jack told him with a sigh.

"So your job was to execute me? You must be a great friend, Captain Harkness." He replied sarcastically.

Jack swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Martha needs him. But most of all Rose needs him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him this version of him. It wasn't even that long ago. But he is everything... He's just everything to me. He saved me from being a con man. Showed me a better way of living. Then he abandoned me. But you know what? I don't care, because I love him. And if he remembers this later on, I don't mean like _that. _Rose and him are my family."

"It's getting closer." Timothy said quietly after another explosion.

"I should have thought of it before." John said breaking eye contact with Jack, "I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Jack told him, resisting the urge to throw a punch to that pretty face of his.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"And what about Rose and her babies? What about them, John Smith?!" Jack asked.

John avoided Jack's questions of Rose, "If they get what they want, then... then..." He began to hyperventilate.

"Then it all ends in destruction. The Family would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. For the Doctor's children. YOUR children." Jack turned away and asked, "Joan, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" As soon as the excited the cottage he looked back to John who was slumped on a bench, "Please, John. Open the watch. For Rose."

"What if he doesn't love her?" John asked him.

"He does. And she loves him back." He was going to leave it at that but then added. "She loves you too."

"And it was real?... I wasn't... I really thought..." John stumbled over his words.

"It was real." Jack confirmed.

"I would take care of her. Raise the children as my own."

Jack smiled sadly, "I know. But they can't have a life like that. But, oh they will have such adventures, John."

John took a deep breath and then looked at Jack, "Do you mind stepping outside?" Jack nodded reluctantly and walked out the front door to stand with Joan and Timothy.

* * *

"What's he going to do, Captain Harkness?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, kid." Jack said with resignation. He had already decided that if John didn't open the watch in the next few minutes he would head off to find the Family himself. Suddenly the was a gold light pouring out of the cottage. A few moments later the front door swung open.

The man standing there turned, looked at Jack Harkness with a cheeky grin, and said, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

_**Coming soon: The Doctor is back.**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Oh my goodness. Your response to the last chapter was so overwhelming and humbling. Thank you all so much. Thanks to my followers, those who have favorited, and those who have left such amazing reviews. I really hope you all enjoy chapter 25!**

**Quick note: You may recognize a section in this and think, "Hhhmm. I've read this before in an earlier chapter." The answer is, yes you did! That was from Rose's perspective and this will be from the Doctor's :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episode Family of Blood. Credit for those lines goes to their respective writers.***

* * *

_"Mum?"_

_"In here, sweetheart."_

_Rose walked into the kitchen of her parent's mansion to see her mum leaning against the counter, nursing a cup of tea. "You're up late."_

_"Well I could say the same to you." Jackie said as she eyed her daughter, "Couldn't sleep?"_

_Rose sighed deeply, "No. It's like I can't shut my mind off, plus it's too quiet. I miss the TARDIS."_

_"Too quiet? What are you on about? Was that ship of his loud?" Her mum questioned._

_"She always had this background hum I could hear, but then after the Doctor regenerated I could hear her even better. Sometimes it was like she would sing me to sleep." Rose replied wistfully._

_Jackie eyed Rose skeptically, "Your having me on, telling me that ship would sing to you."_

_"I've told you before, mum, she's alive!"_

_"Right well, I don't have any spaceships to sing to you, but I can make you a cuppa." She told her as she set about making her daughter some tea._

_"Ta." Rose told her mum after she was handed her mug._

_"This might be the last time we do this." Jackie said out of the blue._

_Rose looked confused, "What do you mean?"_

_"This." She gestured around the kitchen, "You and me, having a cuppa at midnight. We you used to do this all the time before you left with 'im. Do you remember?"_

_"Course I do."_

_She smiled sadly, "It started after your dad died. See, he always had the magic touch with you when you cried. Especially at night. No matter how tired he was or how angry he was with me because of some row we had had, he would always insist I stay in bed and get some rest while he went to calm you down." She stopped to sip her tea then continued, "One night, shortly after he died, you woke up 'round midnight just screaming and wailing away, and I knew exactly what you wanted. You wanted your dad. I tried everything I could think of but you wouldn't stop. Finally I gave up trying. Went in the kitchen, made myself some tea, then plonked myself down on the kitchen floor and held you tight. Then you stopped. It was like magic." She smiled at Rose, "That became the cure for all our troubles. Bad dreams, school, work, boyfriend troubles. You and me. Having a cuppa at midnight."_

_"Why is this our last time doing that?" Rose asked in a small voice, sounding very much like a little girl._

_Jackie grabbed her daughter's hand, "That dimension manipuwhatsits is almost done. You'll be leaving us any day now."_

_Rose placed her mug done, none too gently, and pulled her mum in for a hug, "Oh, mum! I'm so sorry." She told her as she burst into tears._

_"What ever for, love?" Her mum asked, hugging her back tightly._

_"Everything. For leaving school to be with Jimmy. Running away with the Doctor without a proper explanation and then coming home so late. Although that really was his fault not mine," She giggled slightly, "For not coming home for visits as often as I should. For not coming home so we could have tea at midnight. For making you feel like I thought I was better than you. Cause I'm not, mum. Not at all. You are so amazing and wonderful and I don't know what I'm going to do without you. How am I going to have these babies and raise them without you around?"_

_"Oh sweetheart, you're going to be just fine. Because you have grown to be such an amazing young woman. And that's not just cause of me. No, it's cause of you. You knew there was better out there for you and you went and found it! I am so proud of you, Rose. Now, I'm not saying that I'm particularly happy with you and the Doctor for being so careless when it came to birth control-"_

_"Mum!" Rose groaned._

_"BUT I couldn't be happier to be a grandmother. I wish I could be with you, Rose. But you need him more than you need me. The baby needs him."_

_"I'll always need you. And it's babies, mum. I told you, it's twins. Also I told you, that it was only one time and the Doctor said Time Lords were sterile." Rose informed her once more._

_"Excuses, young lady. Now you best be getting to bed. You need to try and get some rest." Jackie told her._

_"Mum?"_

_"Hhmm?"_

_"Do you think... Do you think we could do this again? Maybe every night?... Just until I leave?" Rose asked, shyly._

_"I would like that." Jackie smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, "Now, to bed, missy!"_

_"Night, mum."_

_"Night, Rose."_

Rose forced the memory away as she once again found herself in a new place and time.

"Rose, you've got to calm yourself." Martha told the her.

She tried to blink back the tears that had formed from her memories, but it was no use, "I am trying, Martha. But I need my mum. How am I supposed to do this without her?"

Rose was lying on a couch in the Torchwood hub with Martha hovering over her. The Cardiff team had been pretty leery of them at first, but thank god for Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. They both read their letters from Jack and instantly began fussing over her and the babies. The other two members of the team, Dr. Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato, weren't quite as friendly as their teammates but were still trying to help Rose as much as possible.

"Listen, Rose, you've refused everything I've tried to give you that would help hold off your labor. If you're going to stick to that then you need to relax." Owen told her from across the hub.

"I told you all, the Doctor is deathly allergic to aspirin, which means these babies are as well and I have no idea if there are any other medications he can't take. I can't risk it!" Rose snapped back.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Rose, but is there anyone else I could call for you? A grandmother perhaps? Or maybe an aunt?" Ianto asked, trying his best to help.

"We didn't have much family left, just a few random cousins. But everyone in this universe thinks I'm dead. There's no one to call" Rose told him sadly. But suddenly she remembered something, a voice in the back of her head said, _"Find me, if you need to one day. Find me." _Rose's eyes grew wide as she called out, "Ianto, wait! There might be someone you could call. I don't have her number but do you think you could look her up for me?"

"Of course. What's the name I'm searching for?" He asked kindly.

"Sarah Jane Smith."

* * *

"Doctor."

"Captain."

The two men stared at each other for a brief moment before moving to embrace each other, "Oh it's good to have you back, Doc!" Jack told him happily.

"Good to be back!" He pulled away and looked straight at Jack, "My memories from being human will come to me, but are still a bit fuzzy. Is she really here, Jack? Please tell me I didn't make that up. Because it shouldn't be impossible."

Jack didn't even have to ask who he was talking about, "Oh you know our girl, never does what she's told!" Jack grinned, "She was here. I sent her somewhere safe."

"Right, well, let's deal with the Family first, then we can handle that situation." The Doctor said quickly and with a guarded expression.

"Aye. Aye." He replied. Jack knew exactly what the Time Lord was thinking about. Rose was back. A very pregnant Rose. _One step at a time. _Jack told himself. "So how exactly do we take these guys down? Do you have a plan?"

"Do I have a plan?" The Doctor looked offended, "Of course I have a plan! I'm brilliant."

"Alright then, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"I'll do what they want. Go to their ship." He said darkly. "Alone." He added.

"Doctor, I don't think-"

"Don't worry, captain, you can come along. I'll need you to stay outside the ship and stand guard."

Jack just nodded. He could tell by the other man's face that this was something he needed to do alone. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The Doctor smiled manically, "Right then! Timmy Tim, if you and Matron Redfern will just wait inside the cottage, please, Jack or myself will come back later to give you the all clear. Understood?" He said as he ushered the student and the nurse back inside.

"Yes, sir." Tim told him excitedly, while Joan looked around, slightly horrified by the events that had just transpired.

The Doctor turned to Jack and nodded. The two men were off to deal with the Family of Blood.

* * *

Rose smiled as Sarah Jane ended another story from her days with the Doctor. She and Martha had both been doing a wonderful job at taking her mind off of her complications with the pregnancy.

"How are those contractions coming along, Rose?" Owen asked as he walked over to where she was lying down, to check on her.

"Much better! I've had hardly any pain at all in the last few hours." Rose said as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Don't worry, Dr. Harper, I'm keeping an eye on her." Martha piped in. Owen just eyed her skeptically before walking away.

"Men." Sarah Jane told her with an eye roll.

Rose giggled as her friends continued to chit chat about various things. Rose was finally beginning to relax a bit. Her thoughts, of course, kept turning to the Doctor and Jack. But Rose believed in her heart that they would be okay. She just prayed the Doctor would make it in time to be with her when the babies were born.

* * *

The Doctor took a deep breath before entering the invisible spaceship. Rose was back. That's all he could think about. But right not, he needed to focus on the task at hand. He closed his eyes briefly and wiped the thought of her from his mind as he opened the door to the ship.

* * *

It had been a little over 24 hours since Martha and Rose had arrived at present day Torchwood in Cardiff. It had been rough on Rose at first but once they got her calm and settled she was doing much better. In fact, Rose was doing so well that, if she hadn't witnessed all the pain and bleeding Rose had experienced before they left, Martha would have thought the woman was fibbing. It was also nice having Sarah Jane around. Rose had spoke of the Doctor's former companion long before they had left 1913 and it was nice to put a name to the face. And after hearing some of Sarah's stories of her adventures with the Time Lord, it made Martha feel much more at ease. She found her jealousy of Rose ebbing away more and more.

Once Rose had finally fallen asleep and Sarah Jane promised to stay with her, Martha thought she could perhaps sleep a bit herself. Ianto showed Martha to Jack's office and told her she could rest in there. While the Torchwood staff had grown to trust their visitors they were still reluctant to leave them in the hub alone, which lead to them all deciding to stay the night as well.

"Martha, wake up, quickly!" Martha heard after about fifteen minutes of light dozing. She was greeted by the sight of a rather frazzled looking Ianto Jones.

"What's going on? What's wrong?!" She said, as she sat up to quickly and became lightheaded.

"It's Rose..."

Martha didn't even wait to hear his explanation. She jumped to her feet and flew out of the office.

* * *

The Doctor caught the empty watch that Baines threw at him. He was done with being John Smith, "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said," He stopped to put on his glasses, "I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run."

Jack watched from the edge of the field as the Doctor, followed by the Family, came running out of the ship at full speed. A few seconds later the entire vessel exploded. Jack just shook his head, wait till he told Rose about the Doctor blowing something _else_ up!

The Doctor lead the Family out of the field and back towards the TARDIS. Although he was fairly certain that they were harmless at this point, Jack followed up behind the Family to make sure there was no funny business. He watched the Doctor pause in front of the TARDIS for the briefest moments before turning to Jack, "Do you have your key?" Jack nodded and passed the his key to him.

Upon entering, the Doctor threw a couple of levers and instantly the TARDIS was back to her former glory. Jack could have swore he even heard a certain smugness in her hum.

A room appeared just off to the side and the Doctor turned to the Family, "In." He commanded as he pointed them towards the room. They door was instantly sealed once they were inside. Without a word the Doctor threw them into the Vortex and disappeared down one of the many halls. Jack tried to follow him but the TARDIS, instead, lead him to his old room. Jack smiled and patted the wall in thanks before quickly changing into something more comfortable.

When he arrived back in the control room, Jack saw the Doctor had already beaten him there. He had also changed out of John Smith's clothes and into his brown pinstripe suit. It was then Jack noticed the Doctor was staring at one of the many pictures that he and Rose had stuck on the console.

"Is she really truly back in this universe?" He said without looking at the captain.

"I told you before, Doc. She's back and she's safe. Do you want to go see her?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Let's deal with the Family first." He replied darkly.

Jack just nodded, "Right."

"But she's back..." The Doctor stopped to take a deep breath, "And she's pregnant?"

Jack smiled and walked closer, "You bet she is."

The Doctor turned to him and stumbled over his words, "And it's.. she says... I mean... I'm the father?"

The next thing the Doctor knew was that he was sprawled across the grating of the floor. Jack had hit him! Actually hit him! He opened his eyes to see the captain towering over him.

"How dare you even question that! You know, I always knew you could be a bit daft when it came to Rose but do you honestly think she would do that to you? She loves you, Doctor, and it doesn't matter that the two of you only slept together the one time! She loves you and would never be with someone else." Jack reached his hand out, "Now get up so we can deal with this Family."

All the Doctor could do was nod. He was speechless. He, the Time Lord with the biggest gob around, didn't have words. Because Jack was right. How _could_ he think that? It was just... it was supposed to be impossible. Rose becoming pregnant should have never happened. He thought back to that one night with her...

_"I'm going to stay with you for my forever." She took a deep breath and relaxed her grip on his arm, "I just... I just needed you to know that. To know that I'm not just saying it. It's true. I'm never going to leave you, Doctor."_

_There was a storm approaching. Something was coming and it wasn't going to be good. The Doctor knew that. He knew. He wanted to believe the beast had lied about her dying in battle, however, there was a part of him that knew there had to be some truth to the creature's words. But in that moment he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to believe that they were the Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS. The Stuff of Legends. And if he could hold onto that than maybe he could hold on to Rose for her forever. Their forever. Cause without his best friend, what kind of life would he have?_

_He moved his hand to caress her cheek and let his fingers fall under her chin, lifting her face so he could look at her properly. Without thought, he inched closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, gentle, and some might call it chaste, but not the Doctor and Rose. For them it was anything but innocent. In that instant their lips met, they both realized where they belonged. Honestly, they had been dancing around it for ages. What had taken them so long? The Doctor moved his lips to her jaw line and began slowly making his was to her pulse point as she started to unbutton his jacket. They took their time. Neither wanted to rush their actions. They slowly undressed one another while stealing kisses in between. _

_Neither spoke, lest the break the spell that was over them. They were too afraid of what their spoken words would mean. The Doctor was afraid that if he tried to speak he would share to much. He would tell her how absolutely frightened he was of losing her. How he needed her to be with him always. He was afraid that if he told her how much he cared for her than the universe would stop being kind and would rip her away from him. So with an unspoken agreement they kept their words to themselves. Their would be plenty of time for talking later. Right? Instead they let their actions speak. _

_He entered her for the first time. How long are you going to stay with me?_

_She ran her fingers through his hair._

_He grabbed her hand. I believe in you._

_She kissed him passionately._

_Waves of ecstasy crashed over them. I love you. I love you._

_When the Doctor woke the next morning, the first thing that surprised him was that he had been asleep for several hours. The second thing was that he had been asleep for several hours and had not had a single nightmare. The third and most surprising thing of all, was that he was currently wrapped around one very naked Rose Tyler. He blinked in confusion before the events of the night before came back to him. It had been perfect. But what would happen now? As much as he wanted to stay with her and watch her wake up, he couldn't do it. They couldn't do that. It would make it worse, so much worse, when she was gone. He believed her when she said she would stay with him forever. There was no doubt in his mind that she meant every word. But how long would her forever last? Not long enough. Never enough. Humans are so fragile._

_He couldn't let this affect them though. This didn't have to change things for them. He quietly slipped out of the bed and decided he desperately needed a shower. When he was done he walked back into his room to see that Rose had already woken up and left. He knew it was for the best but he was slightly disappointed. _

_He also felt a little guilty when he realized it might have been his rather loud singing that had woken her. Oh well._

_A while later he entered the control room and waited rather impatiently for her to arrive. When he finally heard her footsteps he bounced up and began setting the dials for their next destination, "Rose! Finally up and about I see? Well good. I need a part for the TARDIS and I was thinking we could stop by that market on Talvan? How does that sound to you?" He asked her happily. He held his breath waiting for her response. Would she bring up last night? Would she want to do the domestic thing and hash it out? Nope! Not his Rose. That's alright. He would always remember that night. Even if it didn't mean as much to her, it meant everything to him._

_He heard her laugh before saying,"Sounds perfect! I've been meaning to pick something up for my mum. We haven't been to see her since that whole Elton business and I know she's been a bit lonely now that Mickey's gone too."_

_The Doctor instantly felt guilty. It was because of him that Jackie's only daughter was never home and now they boy she looked at like a son was gone because of him as well, "Oh I'm sure we can find something useful for that mother of your's. How about after the market we go to see her?" _

_"Sounds good to me. I have loads of laundry for her to do." She responded with her tongue in teeth grin._

The Doctor looked up to see Jack staring at him. He smiled at the captain and said, "Right. We'll take care of this lot and then what do you say to going and picking up my family?"

* * *

_**Coming soon: Will the Doctor and Jack make it to Rose on time?**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait! Life has been a bit hectic thses past few days and this chapter was extremely difficult to work on. Many thanks to my followers, those who have favorited, and of course to everyone who has left such lovely reveiws. All I have to say about this next chapter is, please don't hate me! And remember... this is not the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do knot own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

That was it. The Family had been taken care of and was no longer a threat. The Doctor did what he had to do. He took a deep breath. It was over and done with and he couldn't dwell on it. There would be time later, but for now he needed to focus on getting to Rose. His memories as John Smith were becoming clearer and he remembered Rose being in some distress before Captain Jack sent her away. "All ready now, Jack. I'll just need to coordinates for wherever you sent Rose. I'm assuming you sent her to Cardiff..."

Jack took a deep breath and stared somewhat sheepishly at the Doctor, "Here's the thing, Doc. Before you changed, we never really got to discuss what I was doing in Cardiff."

"You were waiting for me at the Rift... right?" The Doctor turned towards Jack.

"Well, yes, but that's not all I do... I just... before I tell you I want you to know that I've already discussed my job with Rose and she completely understands and trusts me." Jack reasoned with him.

"Jack, what are you on about? We need to go get Ro-" Then he remembered. He remembered what Jack told Rose back at the cottage in 1913.

_"I'm sending you to my team at Torchwood."_

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked calmly. Too calmly. "Jack, what did you do?"

He took a step away from the Time Lord. Jack wasn't frightened of many things but the glare of the Oncoming Storm could give him nightmares, "It's not what you think, Doctor. It's different! I've changed it!"

"It's Torchwood, Jack! They're the reason I lost Rose in the first place. YOU'RE the reason!" The Doctor finally yelled at him.

"That wasn't me! My team had nothing to do with what happened at Canary Wharf. I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack begged with him.

The Doctor looked at Jack in disappointment, "Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?"

"No! That's what I'm trying to tell you, the old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you and Rose. In _your_ honour. Please believe me, Doc. Rose did. She worked for the Torchwood in the other universe. She even told me that you seemed proud of her when she was able to tell you. Her Torchwood was different and so is mine. And trust me, they'll take care of her and Martha." Jack finished with a sigh.

The Doctor stared at Jack for a moment before finally nodding at him in acceptance and asked once again for the coordinates.

Jack helped set the date and time for outside the Hub, "There's different security measures that'll keep you from actually landing inside. The TARDIS could probably override them, but it'll just be easier to park outside." He explained.

"Jack, what was going on with Rose before you sent her away?" The Doctor finally asked.

"I don't really know. She started having these really strange and intense dreams. The first time it happened, Martha and I couldn't get her to wake up. And she talked in her sleep. She said two words, Bad Wolf." Jack told him cautiously.

"What?! What was she dreaming about?!" The Doctor asked, confused and frightened.

"She doesn't remember. After that she had a really horrible dream that caused her physical pain. I've never seen her like that." He shook off the terrible memory and continued, "But after some rest, she seemed fine. But then something happened to her, after the dance, when she was with Timothy Latimer. I guess... I guess the TARDIS spoke through her? I don't really understand it but I guess the TARDIS/Bad Wolf was trying to protect her and the babies but it was becoming pretty taxing on Rose. When we made it to the cottage she told me she had started bleeding."

"How far along is Rose in the pregnancy?"

"Uhhh... around nine months, I think. But Rose wasn't positive of a due date. She wasn't sure if the process would be longer of shorter because of you being a Time Lord."

"Longer." The Doctor replied.

"What?"

"The gestation period _should _be longer. Rose was doing a lot of walking recently, right? She never wanted to sit? Was more at ease when she was moving?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. We could never get her to sit still these past few weeks." Jack said.

"Hhhmm. We need to get to her right now." The Doctor began hitting the console with his mallet, "What is wrong with you? Land!" He yelled as the TARDIS began jerking about.

Jack gripped the console, "What's going on?"

"She won't land on the date you told me. She's positively refusing. I'm going to land her as close as possible to the date and time. Hopefully we'll be no more than a few hours off." The Doctor resigned.

Before the TARDIS could even finish landing, the Doctor began walking towards the doors, only to be stopped by Jack, "Hold on a second, Doc."

"What is it, Captain?" He asked the man, annoyed.

"Before you step outside I have to know, are you planning on being there for Rose and the babies? I mean actually being there? Because if not, if you're going to end up regretting them or leaving them, then I'm going to ask you to leave. Right now. Rose and I have already discussed things and she knows that she and the little ones always have a place with me. Please don't go out and there and get her hopes up if you're only going to turn around and run away." Jack told him, standing his ground.

The Doctor eyed the other man and looked at him almost proudly, "I am going to leave here, Jack, but not without them. Not without my family."

Jack smiled and patted his friend on the back but before either could say another word they heard a loud banging on the door. Both men grinned, expecting to find Martha or Rose on the other side waiting for them. Instead it was another women with straight black hair.

"What the blooding hell is taking you two so long?!" The woman shouted at them.

"Gwen!" Jack announced as he scooped her up in a giant embrace, "Oh I've missed you."

"Put me down, Harkness, there will be times for hugs later. We need you both in the Hub. Now!" She commanded.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." said the Time Lord.

"Gwen Cooper." She smiled.

"Gwen Cooper, you are very familiar." He said as he began inspecting her.

"Yes, yes, I've heard the same thing from Rose, who is down in the Hub and needs you both. So come on!"

The three began running to the visitor center, as quickly as they could. "How is she doing, Gwen? How long have they been here?" Jack called out.

"It's been two days. She was doing alright at first but things have taken a turn for the worst I'm afraid." Gwen Doctor didn't say anything in return but instead increased his pace. Once they made it inside, he followed Jack and Gwen.

He instantly took in the scene before him. On one side of the large Hub, there was a familiar looking Asian woman, typing furiously on a computer. On the other side, there was more people. He saw Martha pouring over the results of a some sort of scan with another man with dark hair, but then his mind registered the woman laying on the bed in the center of the smaller area. She was pale and her hair was drenched in sweat but the Doctor still thought she was the most beautiful creature he's ever met. He was so focused on the her, that the Doctor didn't even notice his old friend, Sarah Jane, was there or that there was another man sitting on the bed, helping support the woman in labor. Rose.

* * *

Rose let out a small scream and squeezed Ianto and Sarah Jane's hands even tighter, "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts." She mumbled to herself. It was then that she noticed the others quiet down. She realized that two new people were in the Hub. She saw one of the men was wearing brown pinstripes. Oh she had been waiting for him, "Doctor..." She whispered as their eyes met. He ran forward and took her face between his hands, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hi!" She smiled at him, weakly.

"Hello! Long time no see."

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." She nodded towards her large baby bump.

"I can see that." He replied with a cheeky tone.

She gave a small giggle, "Oi! Shut up... OW!" She leaned forward and clutched her stomach.

The Doctor turned to Martha, "What's happening?"

"She's in labor, Doctor." Martha told him before adding, "And it's good to see you too!"

"Oh come here!" He gave her a brief hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

"Well then, Martha, and I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" The Doctor asked the man with dark hair.

"Dr. Owen Harper." He responded.

"Well then, Martha, Dr. Owen Harper, with me to the TARDIS. Jack I'll need you to carry Rose there. Carefully!" The Doctor added before noticing someone else, "Sarah Jane?"

"Hello, Doctor. No time to chat. Take care of Rose." She told him with a gentle shove towards the door.

* * *

Once inside the Med Bay of the TARDIS, Martha tried her best to explain what was happening to Rose, "She's in labor but it's like her body doesn't want her to be."

"And she's refused any sort of medicine we've tried to give her." Owen added.

"Well you may be right about her body, Martha. She technically shouldn't even be in labor yet. My best guess is she should have been pregnant for about twelve months before being ready to deliver. But if those scans you're showing me are correct then the babies _are _done developing."

"So what does that mean?" asked Owen.

"It means, Dr. Harper, that something in Rose registered the threat of the Family of Blood and Rose's body, unknowingly, began to speed up the process of gestation." He turned to Martha, "That's why she was always wanting to walk and move around. She had all this extra energy racing through her. However, now her body is confused. It knows the babies are ready to be born _but _it also knows they shouldn't be!" After he was done, he began showing them the equipment they may or may not need to use.

A few minutes later Jack walked in slowly carrying a sniffling Rose. Once he laid her down, Rose turned her head towards the Doctor, "Please don't leave me again." She told him in a small voice.

"Ssshhh. Don't worry, I won't." He reassured her as he wiped so hair from her eyes. and helped hook her up to some monitors.

"Wait, Jack! You can't leave me either!" She called out when she noticed the Captain backing away.

"Hey there," He told her as he walked to the other side of her, "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. I need you. I need you both." She told the two men on either side of her. The Doctor honestly couldn't help but be a little jealous but at the same time he was very thankful that Rose had Jack to turn to while he'd been "away."

It was then Martha pulled him aside, "What are we going to do, Doctor? She barely has the strength to keep her eyes open? How is she going to deliver twins? I really think we need to do a cesarean."

"No. Trust me, Martha. Rose has a psychic connection with the twins. I can feel it." He tapped his head, "I know it sounds strange but doing a cesarean now would traumatize all three of their minds. If we had more time I could link my mind with their's and it would help but we don't. Those babies are coming now and she has to do it the natural way. And she has to stay awake."

"Then you better go and keep her conscious while Owen and I wash up." Martha pointed towards Rose who looked as if she was falling asleep.

"No! Rose, you need to stay awake!" He grabbed her shoulders, "Come on, Rose!"

"I can't anymore..." She sobbed.

"Yes you can! Talk to me Rose, come on, tell me about Pete's World!"

"I... uh... Oh! I met a man." She told him.

"Huh. Figures. Was he pretty?" He asked sounding just like his former self, causing both Rose and Jack to laugh.

"A little," She teased, "But you'll never guess what is name was..."

"What was his name?" The Doctor asked.

"Guess!"

"Uhh... I don't know, Adam?" He said sarcastically.

Rose just rolled her eyes, "Nope! Alonso."

"Noooo. No way. Oh that is just not fair! Tell me you said it..."

Rose's smile grew wider, "Yep. He worked for Torchwood and just as I was about to jump universes I turned to him and said, 'Allons-y, Alonso.' I saw mum laughing as I disappeared."

"Alright, Rose. It's time to start pushing." Martha told Rose.

Rose took a deep breath and began to push but only lasted a few seconds before she fell back against the Doctor, "I can't... I can't do it!" She cried.

Martha moved to stand closer to Rose, "Yes you can, Rose! You can! We can do this. Remember what you said? We're the ladies of the TARDIS." Rose nodded as the Doctor stared at them in wonder.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Rose gripped both the Doctor's and Jack's hands tightly as she pushed with all her might. The next thing she knew she heard Owen call out, "Baby number one is a boy!"

"A boy! Do you hear that Rose? We have a son." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

Rose cried as the Owen walked the baby to her and let her place a kiss to his head before she had to push again. Owen passed the baby to Sarah Jane who was standing off to the side with Gwen and Ianto, who were waiting to help clean the baby up.

"Okay, just one more push, Rose." Martha called out

Rose began pushing and before long she heard Martha shout, "It's a girl! Baby number two is a beautiful little girl!" Rose took a deep breath. She had a daughter! But something felt wrong. So wrong. She knew the Doctor was whispering to her about having one of each but she couldn't respond. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was burning up. Then she heard it, the most beautiful song. And Rose knew what the song was telling her. Her time was up. She briefly thought about how unfair it was. She had a son and a daughter and she would never be able to watch them grow up. But she was also glad that the Doctor would have them. He was no longer that last of his kind.

"Martha's just double checking that everything's fine with them then we can hold them, alright... Rose?" The Doctor realized how quiet she had become, "Rose?"

"Promise me something, Doctor?"

"Anything."

"You are not alone anymore. You have them now so love them and let them love you. And don't abandon Jack again... And remind Martha how brilliant she is... and tell my babies... tell them how much I loved them and how I loved you." And with that Rose lost consciousness.

"No, no...NO!" The Doctor tried waking her. He tried entering her mind only to find himself only to find it dark and empty.

He then realized Owen was calling for Martha, "Jones, get over here! She's haemorrhaging!"

Time seemed to stop in that moment. When the machine monitoring Rose's heartbeat began flat lining he was only briefly aware of his own actions of trying to resuscitate her. Nothing worked. Martha tried. Owen tried. Even Jack didn't want to give up but... nothing.

As the Doctor stared at Rose's lifeless body all he could hear were the cries of his children. _Their _children. And he stopped. He stopped because she was gone. He heard Owen clear his throat, "Time of death..." But it didn't matter. Time. He was a TIME LORD and yet he had no control. Rose Tyler was gone.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Bad Wolf.**_

**Please Review! xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Oh my goodness. The response to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you so much to my followers (old&new), those who have favorited, and to everyone who have left such fantastic reviews. I LOVE hearing from you guys! **

**A quick note about this next chapter: It is ****not**** the last one. There are still a couple more twists and turns for this lot. I really hope you all like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

"Time of death..."

"NO! We can still save her!" Martha screamed, interrupting Owen, "We've got to try! Come on... help me!" She begged but the Doctor was just standing there staring stoically at the body of Rose, and Jack, who was not far from the Doctor, had slid to his knees, crying silently. Martha ran towards Rose's body but was caught by Owen first, "You've got to let me try! Please! Please..." She whispered. She had seen patients die before. Even as just a medical student, that was nothing new. But it had never been like this before. It had never been someone she cared about. Despite her feelings of jealousy, Martha did _like_ Rose Tyler. They had definitely developed a comradeship over these past couple days, and now she was gone.

"Come on, Martha. You have to let her go." Owen Harper said to her sadly as he turned off the machines monitoring Rose. The look in his eyes told her that he had experience in this kind of loss. If that was the case, maybe Martha didn't want to be a doctor after all.

"Doctor..." Sarah Jane called out as she took a tentative step towards the Time Lord "I know... I know how horrible this must be for you.. b-but...the babies... they need-"

"They need their mother, Sarah Jane." The Doctor said quietly.

"Yes," She conceded, "But they still have you."

He gave a quiet, yet harsh laugh, "Fat lot of good that will do them."

"Stop it." She scolded, "I heard her, you know. Right before.. well before.. she told you to love them and to let them love you. So it's time to do that, Doctor. Do it for her."

Jack stood up and faced the Doctor, their eyes echoing each other's grief, "For Rose?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." Both men turned to where Ianto and Gwen were holding the crying babies when they heard Martha gasp.

"Oh my god, she's breathing!"

"Martha..." The Doctor warned without turning around. He was very thankful for Martha and all she had done for him and his family but he couldn't handle her false hope.

"No really she is!" Martha cried out and pointed, "Look!"

The Doctor practically growled as he slowly turned to face his friend, "Seriously, Martha, that's enou- She's breathing! Look, Jack! Ha!" The Doctor raced towards Rose and placed his hand on her neck, "She's got a steady pulse!"

"That's not all," Owen interrupted from his place at the end of the bed, "She's practically all healed up from the birth. Give her a few more hours and she'll be good as new."

"It's not... It's not possible!" Jack whispered as he stood beside the Doctor.

"Well, she has a habit lately of doing the impossible, " He moved to rest his hands on her shoulders, "Rose? Can you hear me?"

Rose didn't responds but instead exhaled a cloud of what looked like gold dust, "Well that's different." Jack exclaimed.

"Oh well that's _really_ not possible!" The Doctor shook his head and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Jack! But that's regeneration energy! That's what happens to me after I regenerate."

"So... Rose regenerated?" Martha asked while Owen, Gwen, and Ianto just stared in disbelief. Only Sarah Jane seemed to be following the conversation.

"No. Well, not really." He glanced at Jack, "Well, honestly I have no idea. I need to run some tests. The sonic's not telling me anything. My best guess is it has something to do with Bad Wolf."

"Doctor?" A small female voice whispered. Everybody's heads whipped around to see Rose wide awake.

"Rose!" The Doctor pulled her forward into an embrace, "Oh, Rose, I thought I'd lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easy." She giggled into his chest. She pulled her head up at the sound of her children crying, "The babies! Are they alright?!"

"They're fine, sweetheart." Jack assured her, "But how are you? You left us there for a minute."

"I feel fine. You can all check me over later, but seriously, someone needs to give me my children!" She snapped anxiously. Her mental link with them felt weaker and Rose needed to touch her babies and see for herself that they were alright.

"You heard the lady!" The Doctor chuckled as he scooted so he was sitting next to Rose on her bed. Gwen walked forward and placed their little girl in Rose's arms while Ianto handed the Doctor their son. Everyone was speechless as they watched the Doctor and Rose stare at the babies in stunned silence. Once they had been given to their parents, the babies cries had immediately stopped.

"How about we let them have a few moments." Sarah Jane whispered as she began to usher the group out.

"Someone really needs to stay figure out what happened to her! She died!" Owen told Jack as they made their way to the control room.

"Don't worry. The Doctor's with her and that's how it should be." Jack told him as he looped he lead his team out the front door.

"You have the strangest friends." Gwen giggled.

* * *

Martha stayed behind for just a moment and watched the Doctor and Rose from the doorway of the Med Bay. It was so obvious to her now how much he loved Rose and how he would never have felt that way about her. Martha let a final tear escape as she left the pair on their own.

"They're gorgeous." Rose finally spoke aloud.

"They are absolutely perfect." The Doctor smiled at her, "And so are you. You, Rose Tyler, are brilliant."

"I can't believe they're here!" She laughed, "I am so excited to be able to hold them and watch them grow but would you think it's strange if I told you that I'll miss having them inside of me?" She looked at him shyly.

"Not in the least. You're their mum, Rose." He told her like that was the answer to all of life's problems.

She gave him her tongue in teeth smile, "Yeah and you're their dad!"

"I know!" He told her excitedly as she started laughing uncontrollably, "What? What is it?"

"It's just.." She stopped and tried to control her laughter, "It's just this! You and me. Parents. God, we can never do anything the normal way."

He shook his head and smiled at her as he placed a kiss to her cheek, "Want to switch?"

She shook her head yes as they carefully switched the babies in their arms, "Hello, my son." She smiled at the little boy in her arms.

"Hello, my daughter." He said the same to the bundle he was holding. He turned and looked at Rose, "How?"

"How what?"

"Everything." He shrugged, "How are you in this universe? How did you find your way to 1913? How are you alive right now?"

"Me being in this universe is really all thanks to my mum."

"Jackie Tyler? Jackie Tyler figured out how to safely cross universes?" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"No!" Rose rolled her eyes, "But when she found out I was pregnant she stormed into Torchwood and demanded they figure out a way for me to get back to you. The team that was assembled for the project was terrified of her!" Rose laughed at the memory, "If anyone even muttered the word impossible to her she would threaten them with a slap!"

The Doctor shuddered, "That poor team!"

"Right? But really, she was amazing. Kept everyone motivated. I think it would have taken me and the team a lot longer to figure it out if it hadn't been for her. And Mickey." Rose added.

"Ah and he is Mickey boy?"

"Great! You would be so proud of him, Doctor. He leads his own field team for Torchwood and he's so brilliant at it. You know, he was the one who figured out I was pregnant." She stopped to laugh at the Doctor's shocked expression, "Yep. I was to upset to care about why I was feeling so sick, mum thought I was just depressed, and poor Pete, bless him, was convinced I had an allergy to that universe's food. It was finally Mickey who realized what my symptoms meant and went and bought me a test."

"Yes, well, as soon as you're feeling up to it, Rose, I'll need to run my own tests." The Doctor said.

"What for?"

"It really shouldn't have been possible for me to get you pregnant, Rose. I'm not saying I'm not happy about it!" He added when he saw her hurt expression, "It's just a surprise. Quite a big surprise." He let out the breath he had been holding, "Also I need to figure out what happened to you when you..." He cleared his throat, "When you died." He looked away from her and took some deep breaths to get control of his emotions.

"Hey," She whispered as she adjusted the way she was holding her son so she could place her hand on his arm, "I know it must have been really scary for you. Trust me, I know," She gave him a small smile, "But I'm here now. Don't focus so much on the negative. Yeah, a bad thing happened, but it's over and at this moment, I'm alright. You can run all the tests you want to later, but right now, let's just spend this time together... with our children."

"I missed you so much, Rose."

"I missed you too."

They stared at each other, lost in their emotions. Both wanting to admit their feelings, but neither wanting to spoil the moment. Rose finally sniffed and looked down and the babies, "They need names."

The Doctor chuckled, "That they do. Did you have any in mind? You've had plenty of time to figure some out."

"Not really. I mean, I thought about different ones but I wanted to wait for you." She nudged his shoulder, "What about... I mean, what about Gallifreyan names?"

"Nah." He shook his head, "They're part human. They should have names from Earth."

Rose eyed him suspiciously, "Doctor, they're part of you too."

"I know, Rose. Really I do... it's just... it's hard." He finally admitted, "I was a father once. On Gallifrey. I had children. And they're... they're gone, Rose. And now having children again? It's completely terrifying and overwhelming. I was a rubbish father."

Rose took a deep breath, "I am so sorry, Doctor. I can't even begin to imagine how this must be for you. If it helps, I'm scared too! But we can do this... together. You're not going to be rubbish. You're going to be fantastic."

He stayed silent for a moment, just looking at the babies, "Yeah. We all will be." He grinned at her, "I'll tell you what, let's give them Earth names now and when... when I can... I'll give them a Gallifreyan name as well."

"Sounds perfect! So what should we name our son?"

"Doctor Junior?"

"Not going to happen." She laughed, "I was thinking maybe we could name him Jack." She stopped and glanced at the Doctor, "It's just, I don't know what I would have done these past few months if it wasn't for him. He took care of me, Doctor." Rose said quietly.

"Jack it is then." He agreed immediately after her confession, "And how about Timothy as a middle name? Jack Timothy Tyler!" He beamed at his son.

"I love naming him after Tim! He was really there for us at the end. And I was thinking, I mean, Jack is obviously going to be an uncle to them but I want to make him their godfather as well."

"Godfather?" He questioned.

"Not that I'm particularly religious or anything but if you think about it, no matter what happens to us, Jack will always be there for our children... Thanks to me." She added in a slightly hurt tone.

"About that, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rose. I was just-"

"Let's not talk about that right now, yeah?" She continued when he nodded in agreement, "So we'll make Jack their godfather?"

"Of course. Couldn't think of a better man for the job!" And he meant it. Jack had stepped up and taken care of his family when he couldn't. The Doctor would forever be grateful to him.

Rose shifted so she could see her daughter better, "Now what about this little lady?"

"What about naming her after your mum?" The Doctor asked.

Rose stared in shock, "Seriously!? Jack and Jackie?"

"Yes I'm serious, but no to calling her Jackie. I was thinking maybe we could name her Andrea..." He stopped and saw Rose start to cry, "That was her middle name, right? Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler?"

"Yeah, yeah it was it's just... you really want to name her after my mum?" Rose sniffled.

"Well yea, if that's alright by you. We can think of something else if you'd rather..."

"No! Andrea is perfect. We can call her Annie." Rose leaned forward to kiss her little girl, "How about Andrea Martha Tyler?"

"Martha?" The Doctor questioned, "So you two got along alright?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. I mean, it was rough there for awhile but no matter what her feelings were, she always put mine and the babies health first. I think it would be nice to make Annie's middle name after her."

"I agree." He smiled down at his daughter.

"Knock-knock!" Jack peaked his head in the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Jack, come in!" Rose called out happily, "Come meet your niece and nephew!"

Jack beamed at the look on Rose's face. He hadn't seen her this happy (or exhausted) since they had been reunited. "Hello, little ones." Jack greeted when he made it to Rose's bedside. "I'm your Uncle Jack and I can't wait to hang out with you two!" He stopped and looked up and their parents, "So what are we calling them?"

"Well, Jack, this little lady is Andrea Martha Tyler. We're going to call her Annie." The Doctor told him as he gently placed Annie in his arms.

"Oh my sweet little Annie, you are beautiful." Jack whispered as to the baby in his arms.

"Would you like to hold your nephew now?" Rose asked after a few moments.

"Hell yes!" Jack happily agreed.

The Doctor placed Annie in one of Rose's arms and then reached for his son, "Now, Captain Harkness, I would like to introduce you to your nephew. This is Jack Timothy Tyler." The Time Lord told him as he handed him the baby boy.

"Jack? Y-you're naming him after me?"

Rose grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically, "But that's not all! We have a very important question to ask you..."

"That's right, we do." The Doctor picked up, "You see, Jack, our children are going to live a long time. Much longer than me or Rose. And that's going to be tough on them, but there is someone in their life who will always be able to be there for them and that's you."

"Sooo... we were wondering if you would be Jack and Annie's godfather...?" She looked at him nervously, "Please say yes!"

"Of course I will, Rosie, but this is what you really want? Both of you?" He looked at the Doctor.

"Yes." The man in question agreed immediately.

"Well then it might get a little confusing having two Jacks around." He said jokingly.

"I was thinking maybe we could call him Jay?" Rose supplied.

"Or JT!" Jack threw in before they heard a knock on the door and saw Martha peaking in.

"Martha! Get in here and meet these beautiful babies!" Jack called out to her.

The Doctor laughed and sat back down on the bed as Rose rested her head on his shoulder and let out a happy sigh. They still had a lot of talking to do. A lot of things to figure out. But at this moment she was perfectly content with her odd little family.

* * *

**_Coming soon: The Doctor runs his tests on Rose, but how will he react to the results?_**

**Please review! xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! So sorry for the wait. *sigh* Life. As always, many thanks to my followers, those who have left such incredible reviews, and of course everyone who has favorited. You are all marvelous. Editing this chapter was difficult so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the BBC.**

* * *

It had been three hours since Rose had died. It had been three hours since Rose died and then came back to life. And she knew she should feel _something_ about it. Worried, elated, confused even, but nothing. She felt nothing about the fact that she had died, really truly died. She just didn't care. Because all the mattered to her were the two precious babies that were sleeping in the little cots next to her bed in the Med Bay. It had been three hours since Rose had given birth to her twins and become a mother.

"Hey I thought the Doctor said you were sleeping?" Martha said as she quietly made her way into the Med Bay.

Rose glanced up and smiled, "I tried, but I couldn't stop watching these two."

"And you were able to feed them alright? No problems?"

"None. They took to it right away, but the Doctor said I'll only need to breast feed consistently for the first month. After that I can still breast feed about once a day but we'll also need to start them a some special nutrient enriched formula for their other feedings." Rose informed her.

"That will be nice." she said encouragingly, "Well, I just popped in here to see if you were awake, and to say goodbye."

"Goodbye!?"

"Just for right now." Martha assured her, "The Doctor said you were planning on staying around Cardiff for the next month, to give everyone a chance to recoup and I figured I should probably go home and visit with my family for a little bit. Don't worry though, the Doctor said he'll pick me up first thing before you all go back to 1913."

"I'm going to miss you, Martha." Rose told her, sincerely.

"I'll miss you too! But it won't be for very long. I just... I need some time."

Rose nodded her head, "I understand."

"Rose! You are supposed to be sleeping!" The Doctor exclaimed as he entered the room.

"And where have you been?" She asked him, ignoring his statement.

"I was just dropping off Sarah Jane."

"The TARDIS moved?!" Rose exclaimed, looking at Martha who was wearing an identical expression, "I didn't feel a thing. I also didn't get to say goodbye."

"Yes, well, the old girl is being very cautious with our new passengers on board. And Sarah Jane thought you were sleeping, she didn't want to wake you. But, she said to call her anytime and we are supposed to go visit her for tea sometime soon." The Doctor sniffed, "Martha, we're parked in your flat whenever you're ready. But you know you're still welcome to stay."

"It's only for a visit, Doctor. I'll be back before you know it!" She replied cheerfully before hugging Rose then heading out towards to control room.

"It's not just for a visit... Is it, Doctor?" Rose asked carefully.

"No. No, I don't think so." He gave her a small, sad smile, "Still... we'll see her again in a month. I'll just go make sure she gets out alright then I'll send us back to Cardiff. You, Rose Tyler, need to get some rest!" He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before bending down to place a small kiss on Annie and Jay's foreheads.

Rose watched as he retreated out of the room. He was taking this all very well and it actually made Rose nervous. Where was her frantic Time Lord who was terrified of domestics? She gave a sigh and the closed her eyes, hoping that everything would continue to go smoothly. Maybe they really could make this work.

* * *

"Well I guess this is goodbye. But you know just because it's a month for us doesn't mean it has to be a month for you. We can swing back by here in a couple of days..."

"Doctor, why are you staying grounded in Cardiff for a month?" Martha questioned.

"Well, you know, two newborns, it will be something new... and well, Rose and I need..." He trailed off not sure of how to end his excuse.

Martha leaned forward to hug him, "You need the time to adjust and I need my own time as well." She pulled back from the embrace but left her hands on his shoulders, "It's going to be okay, Doctor."

"Right. Course it is!" He gave her a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes, "Goodbye, Martha Jones. We will be back here in one month."

"Goodbye, Doctor." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then slowly made her way out of the TARDIS.

Martha watched as the TARDIS dematerialized out of her flat. When it had completely disappeared she sank down on her bed and let out a small sob. It wasn't until that moment, that she realized how utterly exhausted and drained she was. Both physically _and_ emotionally. She new in her hearts she had made the right decision to come back home, to give the Doctor and Rose some alone time, but it didn't make her choice any easier. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

The Doctor piloted the TARDIS back to Cardiff and landed her as gently as possible. He checked the monitor to make sure they had made it back safely and then let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried the whole time she was flying about making the smallest mistake that would end up costing him his new family. Not that there was much that could hurt them while they were in the TARDIS. Actually, his magnificent ship was the safest place in the universe for them, but still, one wrong move while in the Vortex and they could end up hurtling to who knows where.

It was that line of thought that made the Doctor, once again, wonder how Rose had made it back from Pete's World. He had searched every possible way he could think of after she was gone and every single one would have fractured both universes and/or would have ripped open the Void. Just to be on the safe side the Doctor did a quick scan and saw that the Void was still perfectly intact, and there were no cracks in the walls of the universe that he could see.

So basically she had somehow miraculously jumped between universes and apparently in time if his memory as John Smith served him correctly. He remembered both Martha and Jack being present at Farringham that first week in 1913 and then Rose coming in after that. It had been a brilliant story on her end, playing the role of Jack's little sister, recent widow and soon to be mother. But it was also incredibly dangerous. Thank Rassilon, the Family never caught wind of the children. Rose's body kept them all as safe as possible. Well, Rose's body and perhaps a bit of Bad Wolf.

And that was another matter completely! Rose had somehow channeled the TARDIS and on top of that (and more importantly), she died and then came back to life. She didn't fully regenerate, that much was obvious, but she clearly was not immortal like Jack either. While it had gotten easier to be around the captain, he still felt _wrong_. But Rose didn't. She felt... well... perfect.

The sound of a baby's cry brought the Doctor out of his thoughts as he made his way back to the Med Bay. Once there he found Rose picking up Annie out of her cot. She looked up and smiled at him, "Oh there you are. Do you think you could grab a nappy and some wipes?" While they didn't have everything they needed, the TARDIS had thankfully provided some of the basics for the babies until the Doctor and Rose could go get more.

The Doctor quickly fetched the items Rose needed and then watched as she changed their daughter like an old pro. Finally Rose looked up and saw him scrutinizing her, "What?"

"Nothing! It's just," He searched for the right words, "I'm impressed, that's all. You're very good at all this."

"Yeah?" She beamed at his approval, "Mum sort of gave me a crash course in this type of stuff before I left."

"Ah. Right." He shifted awkwardly, "So your mum... was she really pregnant?"

Rose looked up in horror, "Yes! I didn't lie to you, Doctor. That day on the beach I did not lie. Mum really was pregnant and at the time I didn't know I was too. I didn't find out until a few days later. Please believe me." She pleaded.

The Doctor's hearts broke. He rushed forward and scooped her into a gentle hug, being careful not to squish Annie, who Rose was still holding, "Shhh. Rose, I do believe you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was excusing you of anything." He took Annie from her arms so she could lay back down.

"I'm getting sick of the Med Bay, Doctor."

"I know. But I'll need you in here so I can run some tests on you. Don't worry," He assured her after she made a face at him, "It won't be for much longer."

Just then Annie began to whimper, "Here give her to me. She's hungry again and her brother will be soon too." Rose told him.

"How do you know?"

Rose tapped her temple, "I know."

"Hmmm." He eyed her. That was another thing. A human shouldn't have that strong of a mental connection with their baby, Gallifreyan or not.

"Tell you what, I'll get them fed and settled and then you can run your tests. Agreed?"

"Alright. Do you mind if I go work on the TARDIS a bit? Going from emergency power to full blown flying through the Vortex was a bit rough on her. And I would stay and help but really I can't do anything about feeding them and-"

"Doctor!" She cut off his rambling, "It's fine. Go tinker with the TARDIS." She smiled reassuringly.

"Weeelll, if you insist." He winked and then waltzed out of the room.

Rose just sighed and shook her head at Annie.

* * *

"Hey, Doc!" Jack called out as he entered the TARDIS.

"Hello, Captain." The Doctor called out from somewhere under the grating.

"So how long were you gone for?"

"Only a few minutes. Just long enough to drop Sarah Jane and Martha off at their homes." He confirmed.

"Good. I was worried I might come in here and find my niece and nephew as teenagers."

"It hasn't been that long for you has it?" The Doctor asked nervously.

Jack chuckled, "Nope! Just a day."

"Good." He shuddered, "Rose would never forgive me otherwise."

"Speaking of the lovely mother of your children, have you figured out what happened to her yet?" Jack asked, turning serious.

The Doctor crawled out from under the grating, "No. She's finishing up feeding the babies though and she said after that I can run some tests. I'm worried, Jack." The Time Lord admitted.

"Me too. But if it helps, I don't think she's immortal like me." Jack offered.

"I know that. She doesn't feel like you do." The Doctor spoke without thinking.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You mean she doesn't feel wrong and make you want to go running away as fast as possible?" He said sarcastically.

"Jack... I'm sorry. Truly I am. It's just, who I am. But it is getting easier to be around you. I barely feel it unless I'm really focusing."

"Good. And I'm not mad. Well, not anymore." He smiled, "Rose and I discussed what happened and I understand why you did it. But you should know, that's she's not very happy about it."

"Yeah, I figured that." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously as the TARDIS began to hum loudly, "I think that's my ship's way of telling me that Rose is ready to see me. You can come too if you want."

* * *

"Rose, sweetheart, you look exhausted!" Jack exclaimed upon entering the Med Bay. Annie was asleep in her cot but Rose was sitting up on her bed rocking Jay.

"Always the charmer, Jack Harkness." Rose said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Rosie, but it's true." He shrugged.

"He's right." The Doctor chimed in, "Have you got any rest?"

"Not really. I can't seem to turn my mind off." She said as she gazed lovingly at the baby in her arms she looked up at her sort of brother, "Want to hold your namesake?"

"Yes, please." Jack grinned as she handed him the little boy. He took a seat next to Rose's bed and watched as the Doctor began to fiddle with a few vials.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Doctor." Rose told him.

The Doctor nodded, "I'm going to need to take some blood, Rose. Alright?"

"Course."

Once he was done he turned to his back and began filtering the blood sample through some sort of machine that looked a bit like a microscope with a tiny washing machine attached. Rose whispered her thoughts to Jack which made them both giggle. The Doctor turned around at the sound of their snickers and threw them a cheeky grin. Their cheer was short lived though as the Doctor began to further examine the blood. After running the sample through the weird microscope/washing machine hybrid machine, he continued to test it in other various pieces of equipment. His frown growing more and more after seeing each result.

Finally the Doctor turned and faced Rose with a completely blank face, "Rose, I think I know what happened but I'm going to need to see inside your mind. Is that alright?"

Rose took a deep breath. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Doctor, she did. Completely. It was just that her mind was her safe place and now it was her children's as well. "O-okay, Doctor."

"If there's anything you down want me to see, Rose, just picture a door and I won't go in," He stepped closer to her, "I swear." He gently placed his fingers on Rose's temple and slipped into her mind.

The first thing he felt was a wave of exhaustion. After this was over, he was going to _insist _Rose get some sleep. Even if he had to give her something to help. The second thing he felt was her love for him and their children. It was so strong that he almost buckled under the enormity of it. Thankfully he had positioned himself to be sitting on the bed, outside of their minds. The Doctor stopped to look around and finally noticed three gold threads woven together and shining brightly. He took a step forward, thinking he had found what he was looking for only to be thrown backwards both mentally and physically.

"Whoa! You okay, Doc?" Jack asked from his seat.

"Did I do that?!" Rose looked at him nervously, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! You just... you got too close!"

"Calm down, Rose. You reacted exactly as you should have. It's my own fault." He smiled, "I should have realized right away that that was your link to the children."

"Wait, Rose blocked you?" Jack whistled, "That's impressive, sweetheart!"

The Doctor gave a short laugh and could only agree, "Can we try again? I promise I won't go near your link with them."

Rose nodded and gave a small apologetic smile. The Doctor once again entered her mind and steered clear of the three golden threads. Once he was past that he began his search. Surprisingly, it did not take him long at all. There had been a few shut doors but most were wide open for him to see. He frowned when he finally found what he was looking for. A golden orb floated into his view, "What have you done?" The Doctor whispered to himself before an image of Rose appeared in the orb. It was Rose after she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Bad Wolf. He heard her words echoing around him...

_"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." _

Suddenly the Doctor was bombarded by various images and timelines. It was too much. The things he was seeing. The horrible, horrible images. This is what Rose had seen. What the Bad Wolf saw. And she took it into her own hands to change it. She had condemned herself to this life when she wasn't even in her right mind. And there was _nothing _the Doctor could do about it.

He abruptly cut off their connection and left her mind. Rose looked at him in confusion as he stared at her with a mask of horror, "Oh, Rose..."

"What is it, Doctor? I don't understand what happened." Rose began to tremble.

The Doctor continued to stare in silence. He shook his head and finally whispered, "I can't do this." before running out of the room.

* * *

**_Coming soon: Rose is not happy. She and the Doctor hash it out._**

**Please Review! xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Oh boy. This chapter was really difficult for me in both writing and editing. I hope you guys like it! As always, many many thanks to my followers, those who have favorited, and those of you who have left such encouraging reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

Rose just stared at the space the Doctor disappeared from. She wasn't that surprised, honestly, she just wished she knew what had happened to her. While in her mind he had whispered, _"What have you done?" _But that's just it... what _did_ she do? He had been so sweet and loving to the babies, but maybe now... Maybe now he wished they didn't exist. Having children is the ultimate domestic. Her mind and body felt drained as she finally slumped back into bed.

"Rose, you alright?" Jack was pretty worried. She looked pale and clammy and whatever had just happened while the Doctor was in her mind, clearly had affected her.

"I'm so tired, Jack."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm here now, though, so why don't you try to get some sleep. Give the Doctor a chance to be alone for a bit." He reasoned.

"I can't sleep right now. I need to find the Doctor." She stated simply as she began to rise.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea-"

"I need to find him and we need to talk. He has got to learn to open up to me. I am the mother of his children and I deserve to know what happened when I died. He can't always run away." Rose snapped.

"Yeah but listen to your own words, Rose, you're a mother. You need to take care of yourself so you can be there for your kids." Jack reasoned with her.

She sighed, "I promise you, Jack, after I talk to the Doctor, I will get some sleep." She shifted so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, "They've both been fed and changed so they should be fine for the next little bit. But don't worry, if they need anything I'll be back right away."

"How will you know?" Jack questioned.

"My link with them is pretty powerful now that they've been born." She gave a small smile.

Rose stood and slowly made her way to the door. She stopped when she made it and turned around, "Does your offer still stand, Jack?"

"What offer, sweetheart?"

"For me and the babies to stay and live with you in here in Cardiff?"

The look on her face broke his heart. His poor Rose. "Of course! But really, Rose, I don't think-"

She cut him off, "I know, Jack. I know. But still... it's best I keep my options open. And right now that seems like it might be the best."

Jack just nodded and then watched her disappear into the hall. He looked to Annie who was still sleeping soundly in her cot and then looked down to the little boy in his arms, "I'll tell ya one thing, JT, you have two of the most confusing, stubborn, and beautiful parents."

* * *

Rose began her dissent further and further into the TARDIS. It was odd being back in these halls and corridors, but at the same time, it was like she had never left. Rose paused when she noticed a door to her right. Odd. She could tell by the symbol on the door that it was the Doctor's bedroom, but he had never kept his room there. It had _always_ been directly across from her's. She knocked slightly but then went ahead and entered when she didn't hear a reply. She doubted the Doctor was there. It was never where he usually went to brood, but still, might as well check. "Doctor?.." She called out.

Nothing. He was nowhere to be seen. Rose looked around the room and realized how un-lived in it looked. Not that he was ever one to spend very much time there, but still, it's where he would get ready for their days and of course he used it when sleep was necessary. Rose shivered. His room had always seem so warm and inviting to her, but now it made her sad. What had happened to him after she left? And how long has it really been for him? She quickly exited the room and once again began her search.

She considered all the places the Doctor might be hiding out. The control room was the most obvious place but Rose knew that he only hid there if he didn't mind being found right away. The next place to consider was the library, but that had become sort of a safe haven for both of them and she doubted that's where he would be. There were other places of course, such as the gardens and the conservatory but in the end she found him in the place she thought least likely... her bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his back to her, staring at her picture board. It was filled of snapshots of her family and friends, but mostly it was pictures of the two of them. Including some of him before he changed.

"That was one of the things I missed most in my bedroom in the other universe." Rose said quietly before padding her way into the room. She sat next to him on the bed, however she kept far enough away so they weren't touching.

"I've found myself in here an awful lot since I lost you. Just staring at this board." The Doctor finally acknowledged, "Hope you don't mind."

"Your TARDIS." She said with a shrug.

"Your room." He countered.

"Yeah but I didn't live here anymore."

"The TARDIS will always be your home, Rose."

Rose stayed silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up again, "I came back using a device we called at Dimension Manipulator. I was in the Torchwood archives with Jake, seeing if we could find anything that might help me cross, when I found an old and broken Vortex Manipulator. Recognized it right away." She said with a grin, "When I explained to Jake what it was for, he immediately took it to the team and got them working on making compatible with the hoppers they used before, cause those stopped working as soon as the Void had closed." She continued, ignoring the Doctor's obvious shiver at her words, "But the team figured if they combined the equipment we might have something. And they did. Got it done a lot quicker than I expected them too. I suspect mum and dad were paying them quite a bit. I'm sure they were working way more than anyone else at Torchwood."

"Do you still have it?" The Doctor asked, "The Dimension Manipulator, I mean."

"No. I had to send it back to the other universe so they would know that I made it safely. I kept some schematics for it though if you would like to take a look sometime."

"Yeah, yeah, sounds nice." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Rose took a deep breath. Time to get everything out in the open, "So here's what's going to happen next, Doctor," He looked up in surpirse, "You're going to explain to me what happened when I died and what is wrong or not wrong with me. And you are going to tell me _everything._ I mean it, Doctor. When you're done, it's going to be my turn to speak again and you are going to sit there quietly like a nice little Time Lord and listen. Understood?"

The Doctor gaped at her for a moment before finally nodding his head. Rose continued to eye him until he started to speak, "What do you remember about being Bad Wolf, Rose?"

Rose thought for a moment, "It's strange... I-I remember it happening. I remember standing before the Daleks and then the Emperor made me angry... and then...and then they all disappeared with a wave of my hand. And you, Doctor," She turned her head to see him properly, "You were standing there before me, looking so terrified. Like... Like I scared you."

"Oh, Rose," He whispered, "You didn't scare me. I was scared of what was happening to you. You were going to die."

"I remember that too. The fire. Like I was burning from the inside out."

"When you were the Bad Wolf you had the entire Vortex running through you." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I mean, imagine that! You had the power to see anything and everything all in one single moment. And that's exactly what you did." He opened his eyes to look at her sadly.

"But what does that mean?" Rose shook her head.

"You looked at our timelines, every single one that could possible involve us. Any regular person usually has hundreds, maybe thousands of possibilities, but time travelers? Especially Time Lords? Well there are millions if not _billions _of possibilities!" He looked at her with wide eyes, "Well, apparently you didn't like the ones that didn't have you in them, so you changed your course. You tied your timeline with mine while the Bad Wolf altered your DNA."

Rose looked shocked, but wasn't terribly so. Somewhere in the back of her mind everything he was saying made sense. She couldn't remember all those apparent timelines he was talking about but there must be some residual awareness left in her, "So... am I still human? And if I am... Am I like Jack?" She asked hesitantly. Knowing how the Time Lord felt about the immortal man.

"You are not like Jack!" He practically yelled, "You're still human, but you also still have some Bad Wolf left in you."

"Can I ever die though?"

"Not until I do."

"What!?" Rose shouted out.

"Like I said, you tied our timelines. As long as I'm alive, no matter what regeneration, you will be too. But once I die for good, then that's it. You will too." The Doctor told her rather harshly.

"And that makes you angry?" She questioned quietly.

The Doctor jumped off the bed and began pacing the room, "Of course it makes me angry, Rose! It was a stupid and foolish thing to do! I could be possibly be alive for thousands of more years. Is that what you really want?" He continued to speak though, not giving her a chance to answer, "But at the same time, I've burned through regenerations faster than any Time Lord should. They're not unlimited, Rose."

"So let me get this straight," Rose eyed him carefully, "On one hand you're mad because I could live for thousands of years, but on the other hand, you're angry because I might not live for thousands of years." She shook her head, "You make absolutely no sense."

"It's not..." He stopped pacing.

"Not what, Doctor? It was my decision apparently, so why are you so mad about it?" Rose shot back at him.

"That's just it, Rose, you weren't even in your right mind, so why would you do that!? Why would you make such a monumental, life altering choice like that!?" He yelled down at her.

Rose looked down, refusing to make eye contact, "You know why." She whispered.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Martha Jones! How's normal life treating you?" Jack said into his mobile.

_"It's only been a couple hours, Jack!" _Martha laughed into her phone, _"Miss me already?"_

"Of course, I do."

_"How's everything over there? How's your team?"_

"Everything's fine with them. I'm in the TARDIS though at the moment, keeping an eye on the little ones while Rose is off tearing into the Doctor."

_"They're fighting? What on Earth for?"_

"I don't know if they're fighting exactly... The Doctor figured out what happened to Rose but then instead of telling us he took off running. Rose was pretty upset."

_"I can imagine. Stupid alien." _She sighed as she heard a knock on her door, _"Listen, Jack, my sister just got here and we're going to go get some drinks but I'll have my mobile on me so call and let me know if anything happens, alright?"_

"Will do. Tell your sister I said hello."

_"Jack, you've never met my sister... wait... have you? Jack Harkness! Did you go out with my sister?!"_

Jack just chuckled as he hung up his phone and continued to wait for Rose to come back.

* * *

"Rose..."

"Stop." She held up her hand, "It's my turn to talk." She finally made eye contact, "And you need to sit down. I don't like this having to look up at you while you're whirling around my room. Sit down. I'm far too exhausted to stand for that long."

He sat next to her looking concerned, "Rose, why don't you get some sleep. We can discuss whatever you want to later."

"No, Doctor. It's not gonna be like that! Not this time."

"Be like what, Rose?" He asked, exasperated.

"You're not going to avoid a tough conversation, by distracting me with any of your babble or by sending me to bed cause the 'silly ape needs some sleep.' That's not how this is going to work between us. Not anymore." She looked at him fiercely, "Now, it's my turn to talk and you're just gonna sit these and listen. Alright?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Alright, Rose."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Do you know how horrible it was being separated from you? It hurt and I don't just mean emotionally, I mean it _physically _hurt." She opened her eyes to see a startled expression on his face. She could tell he wanted to ask what she meant by that but he kept to his word and stayed silent as she continued, "I refused to leave that awful room in the parallel Torchwood. I was convinced you would come get me and that's where you would go. I stayed there for five and a half hours. Mickey waited with me. He remembered and understood. As soon as those five and a half hours passed though he picked me up and carried me to the car. I tried to fight him but I didn't have the energy. By the next day Pete had set up mine and mum's identities. Mum, of course, got to stay the same. Jackie Tyler back from the dead!"

She gave a short laugh, "And I was her daughter from a previous relationship, however she didn't want me growing up in the spot light... blah blah blah. I was so angry. I yelled at Pete for hours because of it. Told him how I wouldn't need an identity cause you were going to come back for me." A tear slipped down her cheek, "He took it like a saint though. Just sat there and let me scream at him before finally pulling me in for a hug. He told me that he had no doubt in his mind that you were working on a way to come get me but until then I would need to have an identity. Just to be a the safe side."

Rose let a few more tears fall before finally wiping her cheeks, "A few days after that him and mum got 'remarried.' Everyone carried on with their lives and I... I kept waiting for you. Pete offered me a job with Torchwood but I wouldn't except anything full time. Just went in a few times when him or Mickey thought I might be able to identify something. But then... then came that day in Norway. The _worst _day of my life. The day I figured out that you weren't going to come and rescue me."

The Doctor finally interrupted, "I did try, Rose! I really did but-"

Rose shook her head, "Still my turn, Doctor." She reminded him. He immediately shut his mouth and let her continue, "So I thought that was it. Oh I would never stop trying to find a way back but if you couldn't figure it out then how could I? Do you know what I was most scared of when we finally figured out how to get the Dimension Manipulator working?" He shook his head so she continued, "It wasn't exactly easy for us to figure out, but it wasn't that difficult either. And you, my Doctor, are the most brilliant person in the world! So if the Torchwood team could figure it out and you couldn't, well maybe that meant that you _wouldn't_ not that you couldn't."

She began to rub her temples, "On top of all of that I was impossibly pregnant and I knew nothing about what to expect or what was normal. I was constantly afraid that I was going to hurt them somehow. I knew you might not want them but I still needed you. I at least needed your knowledge for caring for them."

"You thought I wouldn't want them?" The Doctor gulped.

"Doctor, I had no idea what to think! There were times I thought you might be excited, I mean they have two hearts, they're clearly like you! That means you're not the last Time Lord anymore. But I also now how you hate domestics and you won't let yourself love anyone because you're terrified of losing them. I figured you might end up running away from me and oh look at that you did!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I wasn't running away from them, Rose. I was just... it was what I saw in your mind. I was frightened and I needed time to think."

"And so that makes it okay?! God, Doctor. You can be such a bloody arse sometimes. I literally just gave birth, then I died, then I came back to life, and you...you seemed so loving and attentive and I thought maybe, just maybe, we could make this weird little family of our's work." She turned to give him a cold stare, "Maybe you would finally admit how you feel about me. It's not fair, Doctor. You know how I feel, how I've always felt. But I know nothing about how you do."

She turned to stare at her picture board and fixed her gaze on a picture of them at the Olympics, "You know, I thought maybe that night... maybe that meant you did ... I just don't know anymore. I understood though, that next morning. I figured out that it had been a one time deal. Never to be spoken of again." She sighed in defeat, "I'm so tired, Doctor, so I'm going to give you two options. And remember, there's no wrong answer. Option one: The babies and I will stay on the TARDIS and you and I will just be friends. And that'll be fine, Doctor. Really truly, I'll understand. I can be your just your friend, your companion. I did it for a little over two years and I can do it again. And then there's option two: The babies and I stay here in Cardiff with Jack. Although I will insist that you at least come by as often as possible to visit with the children. But still... I understand that it is probably the best option for you."

She stood up as he stared at her, gob smacked. "I don't want you to answer me now. Take the rest of the night to really think about your answer and then let me know in the morning. Remember, I won't be upset either way. Choose what is best for _you_, Doctor."

* * *

_**Coming Soon: The Doctor makes some important decisions.**_

**Please Review! xoxo **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, all! Big thanks to my followers (old and new), those who have favorited, and of course to those of you have have left such wonderful reviews! Seriously. I give a huge smile whenever I read one :) I really hope you all like this chapter. Only a couple more to go after this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

The Doctor watched as Rose exited her "former" bedroom. It broke his hearts. How could she not understand? Maybe it was best she stay with Jack. He would keep her and children safe, of that Doctor was sure. But could he let her go? Could he let his family, the only family he has left, go? No. The answer would always be no. He didn't need the night to think about it. He should have told her his feelings a long time ago. Oh how he had royally screwed this up. He jumped off the bed and raced out of the room. She hadn't made it very far and was only a few feet away.

"I thought it didn't need saying."

She stopped but didn't turn around, "What?"

"My feelings for you. I thought you knew. I thought you knew what you meant to me. And I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt me." His voice dripped with sincerity, "And I don't blame you, Rose. I was a fool where you were concerned. I was frightened of what I felt for you. That had never happened to me before... falling for a companion, I mean." He paused to take a deep breath and move closer to her, "I know I've messed things up and I can't promise I won't ever mess things up again. So if you want to stay here in Cardiff, well then my hearts will be broken, but I'll understand. And if that's the case and this is my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-"

Rose whipped around, "How is that sentence gonna end?"

"I love you."

She held her breath and searched his eyes. Her Doctor's eyes. Whether blue or brown, there she could always find the truth. And the truth she found. Rose grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. The Doctor threw his arms around her and held her close. When the two finally broke apart, Rose looked up and smiled, "I love you too," she said before she lost consciousness and collapsed in the Doctor's arms.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Jack exclaimed as the Doctor carried Rose back into the Med Bay.

"She's fine." The Doctor assured, "She's just completely exhausted. She needs rest." He said as he gently laid Rose on the bed.

Jack crossed his arms and glared at the Doctor, "Well I'm glad she's okay but that doesn't answer my question, Doc, What. Happened. To. Her." He was trying to stay calm. Both babies were asleep and he knew if they woke up, so would Rose, and that was the last thing she needed.

The Doctor sighed, "We talked a bit, decisions were made, we kissed, she passed out. Alright?"

"And what decisions were made, Doctor? Are you going to continue to be a coward and let Rose stay with me or did you man up and confess your undying love for her?"

The Doctor stared at Jack. He had always known the captain had a fondness for Rose and would always protect her but these past couple months truly showed him just how much Jack Harkness cared for her. "Rose and my children will be staying with me, Jack. And if you must know, I told her I loved her, hence the kissing."

"Wow, Doctor, you finally kiss the girl and she ends up fainting on you. Impressive." Jack winked.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Captain?"

"Nope! Rosie asked me to stay with the twins while she ripped you a knew one."

"Yes, well, she did and that's over. I'm here now and I am perfectly capable of watching my children." The Doctor glared.

"Good, man." Jack nodded, "I'm going to be in the Hub if you need anything." With that he left the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor took the seat that Jack had been occupying and moved it closer to Rose's bed and the babies's cots. He watched the rise and fall of his son and daughter's chests as the breathed evenly. It was amazing. He had always known there was something special about Rose. From the first moment he took her hand in the basement of Henrik's, he known. Her timeline practically glowed. He was drawn to her and it was what finally propelled him to ask her to travel with him. But then she said "no." It was like a blow to the chest. He remembers feeling like one of his hearts had stopped beating. He hated leaving, she didn't belong on some council estate. She belonged in the stars.

He remembers after leaving, setting the coordinates to random, not caring where he ended up. Much to his surprise he ended back up in London, in the alley way next to a random department store, all decorated for Christmas. It was then he noticed two young girls looking in one of the shop's window displays. One of the girls had long black hair while the other had shorter blonde hair.

_"Seriously, Rose? You want to a bicycle?" The girl with the darker hair questioned._

_The Doctor stared at the blonde girl and realized that he was looking at a younger versions of Rose Tyler. He wanted to remain out of site, but he moved close to the mouth of the alley so he could hear the girl's conversation better._

_"It's gorgeous!" Rose whispered._

_The other girl rolled her eyes, "So is that what you're asking for from Father Christmas?"_

_Rose chuckled and played along, "Riiigghht. Maybe he'll get me and mum a mansion while he's at it."_

_"I still don't understand why you want a new bicycle in the first place. We're twelve now, Rose! We can start asking for more grown up things. For example, I'm asking for a makeup set."_

_"Yeah, well, mum and I agreed not to really do presents this year." Rose sighed dejectedly, _

_"So why're we standing around in this bleeding freezing weather so you can drool over the bicycle?!" The girl wrapped her arms around herself._

_"You can go home if you want, Shareen!" Rose snapped, "No one's making you stay."_

_Shareen didn't back down, "Oh come off it. Of course I'm staying."_

_The two girls stood there silently before Rose spoke again, "I've had my eye on this for the past six months," she gestured to the window, "Saved up my money and everything. I even had enough leftover to get mum something for Christmas. Then stupid Andrew Watson and his little band of followers cornered me while I was walking here yesterday." She looked at Shareen with tears in her eyes, "They took everything!"_

_"Oh, Rose! Why didn't you tell me?!" Shareen threw her arms around her friend, "Did you tell your mum?" _

_Rose shook her head, "You know how she is. She would have gone mad and tried to track them down. And you know the hell they would raise if she did."_

_Sadly, Shareen agreed, "I'm sorry, Rose."_

_"I just really wanted it, ya know? It would be my temporary escape from the stupid Powell Estate."_

_"You plan on running away?"_

_"Nah... Not yet anyways. But you mark my words, Shareen. I do NOT plan on spending the rest of my life here. I'm destined for more."_

_"Yeah?" Shareen giggled, "Where ya gonna go?"_

_"Anywhere! Everywhere!" Rose finally smiled. She threw her arms up and began spinning, "Any place, any time!" She shouted._

_The other girl chuckled and grabbed her friend's hand, "You're barmy, Rose Tyler!" The two girls took off running down the street._

_The Doctor found himself smiling. He entered the shop and purchased the red bicycle before heading over to the Powell Estate. He waited until early morning before quietly placing the bicycle at the Tyler's door. He made sure it looked presentable before he quickly rapped on the door and the took off to hide. He couldn't see Rose's reaction to the present but he could hear it. She squealed so loudly she most like woke up the entire estate. Then he heard her mother._

_"Rose, where did you get that!?" _

_"It was just here waiting for me!"_

_"It must be meant for someone else, sweetheart." Jackie said sadly._

_"No, mum! Look! The tag says, "To: Rose Tyler. From: Father Christmas."_

_"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rose said to her mum as she dragged the bicycle inside their flat. She assumed it was a present from her mum seeing how she knew Father Christmas didn't actually exist._

_Jackie shook her head in confusion. She looked around to see if anyone would step forward to claim the present but when no one did she said a quiet, "Ta," to whoever might hear, before heading back inside._

_The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS thinking about the young blonde girl who had already made her way into his hearts. Why is the silly human girl getting to him? And why did she say "no" when he asked her to travel with him. It was obvious she wanted to. She belonged with him in all of time and space. So why did she deny him? It was then that her words from earlier rang out to him, "Any place, any time!" She had said. Any place. Any... TIME! That was it. He would go back and tell her he could also travel in time. That would seal the deal, he was sure._

He was drawn out of his musings by the sound of his daughter whimpering. He quickly scooped her up and held her close. She was magnificent. As was her brother, who at that moment began to squirm in his cot. The Doctor positioned Annie in his arms so that he was able to hold Jay as well. He sat back and hugged them both to his chest. He never thought he would have something like this again. Not just children, but all the feelings and emotions that comes with them.

* * *

The first thing Rose felt as she awoke was contentment pouring out of her link with the babies. The second feeling was, despite the fact that they were both happy, they were both wet. Rose slowly opened her tired eyes and smiled at the sight before her. The Doctor was sitting in the chair next to her, holding both babies, and humming.

"What song is that?" She asked quietly.

The Doctor looked up in surprise. He was so absorbed in his children, he hadn't even realized Rose was waking, "An old lullaby from my planet." He responded.

"S' beautiful." Rose said as she yawned, "How long was I out for?"

"Just an hour. You should really go back to sleep, Rose."

"The babies need their nappies changed." Rose told him.

"Again?!" He exclaimed.

Rose giggled, "Yes, Doctor, again. Get used to it."

The Doctor gazed at her and swallowed nervously, "Will I?... Will I be getting used to it?"

"Well I don't plan on being the only one changing them!"

"Well obviously not, Rose. But... But does that mean you're staying here... with me?"

Rose just sighed, "Silly, Time Lord. Of course I'm staying with you. I thought the snog I gave ya earlier would have answered that question. I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too." He told her quietly as he stood and handed her their daughter.

"We'll be alright, you and me." Rose smiled at him, "We'll figure out how to do all this. Together."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Shiver and Shake?"

"The stuff of legends."

* * *

Jack grinned as he moved from his place in the corridor outside of the Med Bay, where he had been eavesdropping on his friends. Once out of the TARDIS he pulled out his mobile and hit the resend button.

_"So? Did she wake up? Did you find out what happened? What's happening now?" _Martha answered without a hello. Jack had called her again after he had spoke to the Doctor. They were both glad he had finally admitted his feelings but were nervous for what would happened when Rose woke up.

Jack just laughed, "She is awake and all is well. I heard them both say their 'I love yous.' Knowing those two, it'll still take them awhile but I just thought I would let you know."

_"I'm glad. I was afraid he would try to deny everything! Thanks for calling me, Jack. I'll see you soon."_

"See ya later, Martha Jones." Jack hung up his phone and grinned at the sight of a very handsome man walking towards him.

"Everything alright?" The man asked.

"You know what, Ianto? I think for the first time in a long while everything is just fine." Jack grabbed the man and pulled him in for a deep snog. When they finally broke apart the captain smirked, "Oh I missed you."

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Back to 1913.**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Many thanks to those who have reviewed, those who are following, and those who have favorited this story. I adore every single one of you. This chapter gave me lots of problems and it took my a while before I was happy with it :/ I hope you all like it! Only one more to go after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the BBC. *Some lines featured below are from the episode Family of Blood. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers.***

* * *

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" The Doctor looked at the woman next to him, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm... I'm..." She tried to answer but couldn't get the words out. The Doctor reached over and took his sleeping daughter out of her arms and went to lay her in the cot next to their bed.

It had been two weeks since Rose had given birth, and for the most part things had been going wonderfully. Since Rose needed to keep the babies near her at night, the Doctor asked her to move into his room so that he could be available to them. And it made perfect sense, since the Doctor didn't sleep much, and there were plenty of books to read or things for him to tinker with while Rose and the babies slept. Romantically speaking, things were progressing a little slower than one might expect, but with newborn twins there wasn't much time for them to be alone.

At the moment the Doctor could not figure out why Rose was so upset. True it had been a rough night with the twins, both were up every thirty minutes or so screaming and neither of their parents had been able to figure out the reason. However, the babies were sleeping now and the Doctor thought Rose would want to take advantage of the quiet and get some sleep herself.

"Shhh, Rose, calm down." He pulled her into his arms and began rocking her like he did with the babies, "Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"I'm not ready." She finally mumbled.

"Not ready for what?"

"For everything." She moved so she could face him, "I am so tired and in another week we're supposed to go pick up Martha and then be off to sort out everything in 1913 and I just don't know if I can do it yet."

The Doctor reached over and wiped off the tears streaming down her face, "Okay, then we'll wait a few more weeks. I'm sure Martha and Jack won't mind."

"But that's just it! I don't think I'll be ready yet then either, and I'm so afraid of asking you to stay grounded longer cause I know how hard this must be on you, just staying in one place and all, but I think I need more time."

"Are you saying you _don't _want to travel on the TARDIS anymore?" He asked cautiously.

"No! That's not what I mean at all!" She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths before continuing, "Mum told me that the first three months are the hardest. She said that it's never easy but usually by three months you have them settled in a routine and I was just thinking that maybe we could wait until the twins are three months before we go anywhere..."

The Doctor sat silently, making Rose nervous. Finally after a few moments he spoke, "If that's what you need, Rose, then we'll stay."

Sensing he might just be trying to please her, Rose said abruptly, "Forget it. We'll leave after next week."

"What?" The Doctor looked alarmed, "It's fine, Rose. Really. You're right, taking the babies with us when they're only a month old would be really difficult. Especially since we'll be starting them on their new formula then and that will probably throw off their feeding schedules a bit."

"You really don't mind?" She asked timidly.

"I really don't mind." He confirmed with a kiss to her forehead, "Now you need some sleep, my love. I'll talk to Jack and Martha in the morning and work everything out."

"I love you." Rose mumbled as she began drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next two months passed by in quite the blur. Like Rose had predicted, being grounded wasn't the easiest on the Doctor, however, he loved every minute he got to spend with his new family. He was even able to help out the Torchwood team on a few occasions. Rose loved having Jack around all the time and, while she herself was anxious to get back to traveling, she was dreading having to leave her beloved "brother" behind. Martha had been more than happy to wait another couple of months before leaving her home in London, despite the fact that the Doctor had offered to still only make it a month for her. She told him that she had no problem waiting the two extra months, which only confirmed to the Doctor that Martha Jones was never meant to stay with him for forever. Not like his Rose.

The Doctor looked over from his place at the console to where Rose was strapping the babies into their new safety seats that the TARDIS had made for them. That wasn't the only change the TARDIS had made for the children, she also made them a brand new nursery and placed it right next door to the Doctor and Rose's room. While she absolutely adored the nursery, Rose had been reluctant about letting them move from her's and the Doctor's room to their own. The Doctor, thankfully, had no problem with Rose's reluctance and remained patient with her as her emotions still tended to overwhelm them both at times.

"There! All set and ready for your first trip into time and space!" Rose said cheerfully to the twins.

The Doctor came over as he slipped his glasses on and knelt next to her, "Now this is a very important moment, children, and I expect you both to take it very seriously.

Rose began laughing when Annie just giggled and Jay blew him a raspberry, "Yep! No denying they're your kids!"

"And I wouldn't want them any other way." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss right as Jack and Gwen entered. the TARDIS.

"Alright break it up, you two!"

The Doctor pulled back and gave Rose a wink, "Well, Jack, it's about time you showed up. We've been waiting for you. Did you decided to take up our offer and come with us, Gwen?" He said to the woman next to Jack.

She just smiled at him, "No, thank you. I don't think I'm quite ready for that. I'm just here to see Jack off and to say goodbye to you all."

"We'll be back before you know it!" Rose said as she walked over and gave her new friend a hug.

After the group said their goodbyes to Gwen they were off to pick up Martha. The TARDIS, thankfully, was flying much smoother than normal, which the Doctor was sure was because of the twins.

* * *

"Blimey! You actually made it to the correct date and time you said you would!" Martha announced as she entered the TARDIS.

"Ah, Martha Jones. Come here, you!" The Doctor walked over and gave her a hug.

"I missed you. I missed all of you!" She turned to Jack and Rose, "And look at the twins! I know you sent pictures but I can't believe how they've grown. They're not tiny babies anymore."

"Trust me, I know." Rose also pulled the other woman in for a hug, "Any time I dwell on that fact I burst into tears."

"Don't worry, my brother's girlfriend did the exact same thing she had her baby." Martha assured.

"What no love for me?" Jack said before pulling her in and kissing her soundly on the lips.

When they finally broke apart all Martha could do was laugh, "Jack Harkness, what am I going to do with you?"

"Don't answer that!" The Doctor yelled from where he was working on the console, "Now, if you're all ready, let's head back to 1913!"

* * *

When the TARDIS landed the Doctor looked at the monitor and said, "Right then, here we are. Morning after the Family's attack." The group remained silent, not sure of what their next step should be.

Finally Jack spoke up, "Well then, why don't I head over to the school and work out everything there? That alright?" He turned to the Doctor.

"Yes, right, good." The Doctor looked over at the two women, "Martha why don't you and I walk over to that cottage and see to Joan and Timothy."

"Wait, what about me?" Rose spoke up.

"Rose, the last time you were here you were pregnant. And while that was three months ago to you, remember it was only last night to them." He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Let Martha and I go talk to them and then I promise I'll bring them back here to see you. Please?"

It hit Rose then that he didn't really care about people seeing her not pregnant, he was still scared for her's and the babies' safety, "Alright. But don't take long." She pulled him in and whispered in his ear, "And remember what we talked about. Offer them a trip, they deserve it after everything they've been through."

* * *

Timothy Latimer watched from the window of the cottage as The Doctor and Martha made their way up the path. He turned and looked at them nervously when they entered, "Is it done?" He asked.

"It's done." The Doctor confirmed.

Joan Redfern kept her back to them as she spoke, "The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say." She turned to see Martha and The Doctor both in their modern clothing, "Oh, look at you too! Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith? "

The Doctor shrugged, "He's in here somewhere."

"Like a story. Could you change back?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Not even for your Rose? Whatever happened to her?" Joan questioned.

The Doctor ignored her first question, "Safe and sound, her and the babies. She had twins" He clarified. "They're back at our ship."

"That's wonderful!" Tim announced, "May I see them?"

"Of course!" Martha confirmed to him, "Why don't I take you over there while the Doctor and Nurse Redfern finish speaking?" The Doctor sent Martha a silent thank you as she lead Tim outside.

"He was braver that you in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die." Joan said once they were alone.

"It wasn't like that." He replied.

"Wasn't it?" She countered.

All he could do was sigh, "You could come with us."

She looked at him, confused, "I'm sorry?"

"On a trip. As a thank you for everything you've done for us."

"I can't." Was all she said.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned.

"John Smith is dead, and you look like him. And you and Rose..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Answer me this. Just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he'd never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died?" She waited in silence until saying "You can go." when he had no answer for her.

* * *

"They're perfect, Rose. This is what I saw in my vision and I'm so happy it came true." Tim told her sweetly. They were sitting in the grass near the blue box, each holding a baby.

"We named him for you," She gestured to the little boy in his arms, "That's Jack Timothy Tyler."

He looked at the baby in awe, "Thank you."

"You sure you don't want to come on a trip with us?" Rose asked Timothy once more.

"I would love to but I really think I need to stay here right now. But you better come back and visit me!" He said to her with a smile.

"Oh, Tim, I'm going to miss you so much!" She said, trying to hold back tears.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, his own voice filled with emotion.

"Come on, I think it's time to get going." Rose said as she watched the Doctor walk up to the TARDIS.

"Right then. Molto bene." The Doctor said with a half smile.

"Should I go back and talk to her?" Jack asked sensing the Time Lord's guilt. Martha had quickly told him about Joan seeming upset.

The Doctor just shook his head, "Time we moved on. But before we do, I never said to you both, thank you for looking after me." He said as he looked at both Martha and Jack.

When Rose and Tim walked over to the others she handed Annie to the Doctor before kissing Tim on the cheek and hurrying inside the ship. "She's still a little emotional." Jack whispered to the boy.

Tim just nodded before saying "Rose offered me a trip with you all but unfortunately, I think I need to stay here for now. I wanted to say goodbye though. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight." Martha told him.

"I think we do." Timothy replied.

"But you could get hurt!"

"Well, so could you, traveling around with him, but it's not going to stop you." Tim just laughed as he handed Jay over to Martha.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the fob watch, "Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this."

"I can't hear anything." The boy said as he took the watch.

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck. And as a thank you for saving my family. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you and your braveness." The Doctor placed his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Look after yourself, kid." Jack told the boy as Martha leaned over to give him a quick hug and kiss to the cheek."

Once everyone was safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor peaked his head out the door and said to Tim, "You'll like this bit. "

Timothy Latimer watched in amazement as the blue box disappeared from sight. When it did, he had a vision of Rose and the Doctor, hand in hand, making their vows of forever.

* * *

**_Coming Soon: A promise for forever._**

**Please review! xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe this story is actually over. There is no way I could have finished this story without all of your support, so from the bottom of my heart, I would like to say a GIANT thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Another GIANT thank you to those of you who have left such kind and encouraging reviews. I adore every single one of you. I wanted to let you all know that I am planning a sequel to this story, but it's still in the first stages of planning. In the meantime, I encourage you all to go and read my newest story I've begun called "The Old Team." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episodes The Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song, and The Family of Blood. Credit for those lines go to their respective writers.***

* * *

"Is this goodbye then?"

Martha looked at Rose in surprise. She had been looking for Jack and Rose and had ended up finding them in the nursery with the twins. The Doctor, she knew, was busy tinkering. "How did you know?"

"I could just tell. You know you don't have to go, right? This is your home too." Rose reassured her as she stood from her chair to lay Annie down for a nap.

"That's just it though. It's not really my home anymore and to be honest, I'm not sure it ever was. This life... this magical, wonderful, terrifying life was never going to be permanent. I was, am," she corrected herself, "going to school to be a doctor. This was just sort of a temporary escape for me from real life. And I realize that now."

"I understand, but know that you're always welcome here. Anytime you want to come back, you call. Alright?"

"Oh I will! And you better come visit me too. No waiting till the twins are in their thirties or something!" Then Martha surprised Rose by hugging her tightly, "Never thought I'd hear myself say it, but I'll miss you Rose!"

Rose just laughed as she hugged her friend back, "I'll miss you too! And I promise we'll visit often."

"Now this is a truly lovely sight!" Jack exclaimed as he watched the two ladies embrace.

"Jack!" Rose admonished as she pulled back from Martha and wiped a few stray tears away.

Jack pulled Martha into his own hug and said, "I'll miss you, Martha Jones. Come visit me in Cardiff sometime."

Martha just rolled her eyes, "Right. Cardiff. We'll see." She told him with a playful nudge to his shoulder, "Well I guess I better go find the Doctor."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose asked.

"That's okay. I think I need to do it on my own."

Rose nodded and said goodbye as Martha made her way out of the nursery. She then turned to Jack, "So you're really going to go back to Cardiff? You can stay with us you know."

"I know, Rosie. Really, I do. And I promise that I will stay for a little bit but I need to go and be with my team in Cardiff for awhile. They still need me."

"You can bring Ianto along if you'd like..." Rose said in a sing-song voice.

Jack just laughed, "Well that does sound tempting... and perhaps we can take him on a few trips... but I've got responsibilities with my Torchwood team and I can't abandon them."

"I know." Rose conceded, "I'll just miss you so much! I've gotten so used to having you around whenever I need you."

"Rose Tyler, I will always be there for you. Even if I'm not physically here all you need to do is call me and I'll be right there for you," he kissed her forehead, "I promise. And besides, you've got the Doctor. I bet it'll be nice having it just you two again. Well you two plus your plus two!"

"That's what makes me nervous..."

"What? It being just you and the Doctor? It's been just you two plenty of times before."

"Yeah but now it's different. Now we're in this sort of relationship and I don't know what's going to happen."

"Rose, sweetheart, you've been together for months now! You have kids together for gods sake!" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Right. Yeah. But see the thing that we did to make those kids... hasn't exactly happened since..." Rose said as she blushed furiously.

"Seriously? But I thought you two confessed your love for each other? And I've _accidentally_ walked in on your snogging sessions plenty of times in the past three months."

"Accidentally my arse, Jack Harkness!" She smacked his shoulder, "But like I was saying, we've been taking it slow... really slow. I don't think he wants us to _dance_ again."

"Somehow I highly doubt that, Rose." Jack said with a knowing smirk, "Tell you what, why don't you two have a date night? We'll have the Doctor take us back to Cardiff and Ianto and I can watch the twins while you and the Doctor go have a night out on the town."

"That sounds lovely, Jack, but I can't be away from the twins."

"Why not? Sweetheart, you haven't had any real alone time with that man since before Canary Wharf. No wonder there hasn't been any dancing. It'll only be for a few hours and I promise the twins will be just fine."

"I-I suppose it might be nice to have a reason to dress up."

"See? Come on, let's go raid the wardrobe while the babies nap. I bet we can get the TARDIS to help us find you something sexy!"

* * *

The Doctor smiled when he saw Martha enter the control room, "Right then! Where to next, Martha? Your choice!" He watched as she opened her mouth to answer but then close it. He realized what she was trying to say, "Okay." He excepted.

"I just can't. Not anymore." Martha shook her head slightly and watched as the Doctor directed his ship back to her flat.

"I understand." He said as the TARDIS landed smoothly, "Thank you." He hugged her, "Thank you for everything. You, Martha Jones, are brilliant!"

"Yes, I am. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I _am_ good." she said with a cheeky grin before sobering up, "You'll be alright now... won't you?"

"Always. Especially now."

"Right then." Martha said quietly before quickly kissing his cheek and walking towards the door. She stopped suddenly and turned around, "The thing is, Doctor. I used to be so jealous of Rose. I could not understand what it was about her that you loved so much. The way you spoke about her... your voice would change and your face would light up. And now that she's back and I see you two together? I get it. I really do."

"Is this going somewhere? The Doctor asked nervously.

"Yes! Cause you've never looked at me twice. Nor should you, you have Rose. But I deserve that. I want someone to sound in awe whenever they tell someone about me. I want their eyes to shine with their love for me. Like you do with Rose." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "So this is me, going to find my someone. But Rose has my mobile number and I have her's, cause I'm not having you lot disappear! When I call, and I _will_ call, you better come running. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I'll see you again, mister." Martha smiled as she walked out the door and left the TARDIS.

"You okay?" Jack's voice said from behind him.

"Yeah. I'll miss her, but she's right. She's deserves more." The Doctor replied quietly as he directed the TARDIS back into the Vortex, "Where's Rose?"

"Getting ready."

The Doctor looked confused, "For what?"

"You, Doctor, are going to take Rose out on a date." Jack eyed him sternly.

"I'm doing what?! A date? Isn't that a bit-"

Jack interrupted, "I swear if you say domestic, I'll knock you out again."

"Well while we're on that subject, Captain Harkness, was threatening to kill John Smith if he hurt Rose really necessary? And calling me pretty boy? Really?" The Doctor said with a disgusted face.

"Oh come on!" Jack threw his hands in the air, "Before you regenerated you were always going on and on about Rose's pretty boys. Are you honestly telling me it's just a coincidence that you're exactly 'her type' now?" He said knowingly.

The Doctor didn't know how to respond and instead changed the subject, "So back to Cardiff then?"

But Jack saw what the Doctor was doing, "It doesn't matter what you look like, you know? She loved you with big ears and now she loves you with big hair."

"She loved him too though."

"Who?"

"John Smith."

"Listen, Doc," Jack said sympathetically, "you need to talk to her. Take her out on a nice date. She needs some romancing cause she's terrified you don't want her like _that_ anymore."

"How could she think that?!" He practically shouted, "I've told her I loved her. We have children together for Rassilon's sake!"

"Yeah but you two have gone and done everything out of order! Now she needs some wining and dining. You need to woo her, Doctor. Make her feel loved. Make her feel _wanted. _Now get us back to the Hub. Ianto and I will watch the twins."

* * *

Two hours later Rose found herself "all dolled up" (as Jack had put it) and was now being pushed out of the TARDIS.

"Rose! Go with the Doctor. It'll only be for a few hours. The twins will be just fine!" Jack said exasperated.

"But-but what if they need me?" Rose replied back, twisting her hands nervously, "I've never been away from them that long!"

The Doctor placed his hand in her's and gently lead her out the door, "Rose, love, they will be alright. Jack and Ianto have promised to keep them in the TARDIS and remember that is the safest place for them. The Old Girl would never let anything happen. Plus you have your connection with them," He tapped her temple lightly, "You'll know if something is wrong."

"I know. You're right. Guess I'm being a little silly. Bye, Jack." She called to her brother, "I have my mobile so call me if you need anything at all."

Jack wanted to yell back that she had told him that dozens of times already but thankfully Ianto stepped you and replied back to her, "We will, Rose! Relax and have a great night with the Doctor."

* * *

Rose was feeling completely content as she had the Doctor strolled hand in hand through various parts of Cardiff. She was feeling nothing but peace radiating from her link with the twins. She knew they were both okay and she had no reason to worry. Rose glanced down at the lovely red dress the TARDIS had picked out for her. It was a deep crimson color, halter dress. Very 1940's. She had even curled her hair to try and fit the style of her dress.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"You mean beautiful considering I'm a human?" She replied back with her tongue in teeth grin.

"There's nothing to consider." He looked at her seriously, "You're gorgeous and I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor." Suddenly the most glorious smell washed over them, "Uh, Doctor? I know Jack said we should go out for a fancy dinner and all but I don't think that's very us..."

"And what's very us?" The Doctor gave her a bemused grin.

"Chips! I could really go for some chips."

He agreed whole heartedly, "Chips it is then!"

* * *

Soon the pair found themselves in a park near where the TARDIS was parked, eating their glorious chips. The conversation had been light between them but the Doctor felt it was time to talk of more serious things, "Rose? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She smiled back before eating her last chip.

"Do you miss him?" He ran his hand through his hair.

Rose swallowed and watched him carefully, "Miss who?"

"John Smith."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath, "Honestly? Yes."

"Right." He nodded. "You loved him." He said, not even making it a question.

"I did. But hear me out! I miss him like I miss you from before. I loved him like I loved you before." She told him gently.

"You miss the old me?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Course I do!" She shook her head, "That doesn't mean I don't love this you! I'm so glad you're the you, you are now. But you changed so suddenly, Doctor. Wouldn't it be strange if I didn't miss the old you from time to time? And the thing I realized about John Smith, was that he was you. He was you without the pain and guilt of being the last Time Lord. He was you if you didn't have the weight of the universe on your shoulders. I wish it didn't have to be like that for you, Doctor. Seeing you so carefree and happy was lovely. But you know what? While I'll miss those bits of him, I am so glad I have _you_ back. My Doctor."

The Doctor just stared at her with tears in his eyes, "Oh, Rose. You make everything better. Don't you see? With you and the children, I'm not the last anymore. You make the weight of the universe seem not so heavy. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her softly before asking, "Be my wife?"

"What?!" Rose just giggled.

"Marry me? Please?" He looked at her like a lost puppy, afraid she would turn him away.

Rose through her arms around his neck, "Yes!"

"Well then, I guess we have a ceremony to plan." He hugged her back tightly.

She pulled back and questioned, "Wait a second, Doctor, what were your people's ceremonies like?"

"Well back when they married for love it was a simple bonding ceremony with just your closet relatives. But by the time I was around the Time Lords had stopped marrying for love and instead married for convenience. It was a whole big ceremony. _Very_ boring." He made a silly face at her.

"You were married before, weren't you?" Rose asked carefully, "What was your wife like?"

The Doctor nodded, "She was... she was... nice. I liked her. We got along alright at first, but I never loved her. It was an arranged marriage. We had 3 children together, two boys and one girl. I wasn't an ideal husband or father, bit of a rebel. But I'm going to try and be better for you and Annie and Jay. I swear it, Rose. I can't lose my family again." He closed his eyes as a single tear escaped.

"Shhh. It's alright, Doctor. You're already an amazing father and I can't wait to call you my husband." She kissed his cheek and told him, "I want to do the simple bonding ceremony your people used to have."

He looked at her in surprise, "You do? Don't you want an Earth ceremony?"

"Nah! I mean who would I even invite?" She joked before turning serious, "I don't need a big ceremony, Doctor. I just need you."

What did he ever do to deserve this amazing woman? The Doctor thought to himself before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the TARDIS, "Come on!"

Rose laughed, "Where are we going?"

"To get married!"

* * *

"Jack!" The Doctor shouted as soon as he entered the Control Room.

"What is it?! What's wrong!?" Jack yelled a few moments later as he skidded into the room, followed by Ianto and Gwen each carrying a baby.

"Ah, Gwen! You're here too! Perfect. Lovely." The Doctor gave a broad grin.

Jack practically growled, "Doctor, what is going on?"

"We're getting married!" Rose squealed with delight before the Doctor could answer.

"That's wonderful!" Gwen cried out, followed by Ianto's, "Congratulations."

Jack just shook his head as he looked at the duo in front of him, "So when's the big day?" He chuckled.

"Right now." The Doctor said as he let go of Rose's hand and began to take off his tie.

"What are you doing?" Rose stared at him. They weren't supposed to take off their clothes in front of their friends, were they?

"Trust me," he winked, "Jack, if you could stand there in front of us that would be perfect. Since Rose doesn't have her parents here, you're acting as her guardian. Gwen and Ianto if you could each stand on either side of us with the twins, you both will be our witnesses." He get his tie off and handed it to his beloved, "Rose, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me."

She did as she was told and noticed her hand was shaking with excitement, "What are we doing?"

"Getting married." He gave her the "just dribbled on her shirt" look. "Now then, Rose has opted for us to have the simple bonding ceremony of my people. Now a lot of this would normally be done in my native language but since no one here, besides myself and the TARDIS, would be able to understand, we'll do the quick version." He grabbed the other end of the tie and wrapped it around his hand before meet's Rose's, "Captain Harkness, say I consent and gladly give."

"Wait aren't you going to ask me if I consent and gladly give? Why should you presume I-"

"Jack..." The Doctor warned as Rose tried to hold back her giggles.

"Alright, alright, I consent and_ gladly_ give." He told them, joking aside.

The Doctor looked Rose's in the eyes and said, "There something I need to tell you now." As he bent down and whispered in her ear.

Rose gasped at the beautiful melody that rang through her body and mind. When the Doctor was done she told him through her tears, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." His face broke out into a grin, "One last question, how long are you going to stay with me?"

She smiled and pretended to think about it before whispering in his ear, "Forever."

"I think it's time for you to kiss the bride." Jack injected.

The newly wedded pair laughed as the Doctor leaned down a gave his wife a gentle kiss. He was suddenly reminded of their first kiss together right before he had regenerated. In that moment he couldn't help but smile. This was always meant to be.

* * *

Hours later, after they had all celebrated and turned in for the night, Ianto and Jack were curled around each other in bed. Jack was peppering the other man's shoulder with kisses when Ianto asked suddenly, "Jack? What did the Doctor do to the Family?" Jack had told him and Gwen, earlier in the evening, all about the Family of Blood and it had weighed heavily on his mind ever since.

The captain pulled back and gave a deep sigh, "He never raised his voice. That was the most terrifying thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then I realized why."

"Why what?"

"Why the Doctor, who I've seen fight with gods and demons, why he'd run away hide... He was being kind."

"You told me before that he took care of them. Did he end up killing them, after all?" Ianto asked genuinely curious.

He shook his head slightly, "No. He wrapped the father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked the mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there trapped the daughter inside a mirror. Every mirror. You know when you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second? That's her." Ianto shivered as he continued, "As for the son, he was suspended in time. And the Doctor put him to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector."

"I don't understand though... wouldn't it have just been easier to kill them and get it over with?" The other man asked.

Jack shrugged, "They wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that they did." He pulled the Ianto back into his embrace and said, "Time for sleep now, the Doctor wants to take Rose to the planet Barcelona tomorrow for a honeymoon and I volunteered us to go and be the twin's nannies."

* * *

_**The End.**_

**Please Review! And don't forget to check out my new story, "The Old Team." xoxo**


End file.
